Team Thirteen
by Crizzel
Summary: Non-massacre story. After several years team thirteen consisting of Uchiha Itachi, Higurashi Kagome and Taisho Inuyasha is finally reunited again when Kagome returns to Konoha. And coincidentally a new enemy appears and posses a threat to Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Non-massacre story. After several years team thirteen consisting of Uchiha Itachi, Higurashi Kagome and Taisho Inuyasha is finally reunited again when Kagome returns to Konoha. And coincidentally a new enemy appears and posses a threat to Konoha. What has Kagome have to do with all these? _Pairing undecided. _

**Ages: **All their ages are based on Shippuden. But Kagome's is 19.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 1- Reunited

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were taking a walk around Konoha; deciding to ditch their sensei Kakashi for being late _again _when they spotted a familiar looking face walking with a silver haired guy, wearing a red haori and has…wait, are those ears?

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that your brother over there?" Sakura informed Sasuke as he pointed at him.

"Yeah, but I thought he'll be back next week."

"Come on, let's ask." Naruto said as he darted towards their direction. Sasuke was going to tell him to not to but as usual Naruto beat him to it. He guessed, the only thing that Naruto can beat him at is when it comes to annoying the heck of other people. But at least, they don't have to it ramen now. They were suppose to go and eat ramen, since it's Naruto's turn to pick where to go when they ditch their sensei.

The two soon followed after him. There they got a closer look at the guy Itachi's with. They were right about the dog ears, but other than that he has long silver hair that goes up to his waist and amber colored eyes.

"Is that Sasuke?" the silver haired guy asked then went near him and ruffled his hair. "Wow, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." But stopped when he felt Sasuke glaring daggers at him. "Wow, you two are really brothers," he commented at Sasuke's glare at him. Much to his surprise Itachi is now glaring at him too.

"Inuyasha," Itachi warned. They soon found out that the silver haired guy's name is Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Sakura muttered; trying to remember where have she heard that word before. Then… "Inuyasha? As in the Taisho Inuyasha? Brother of the great Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

"Yup, that's me. Although, I wouldn't call him that once you've seen how much of a neat freak that guy is! I mean, everything in his room is always clean and organized. It creeps me out!" Inuyasha exaggerated as he lifted his hands in the air.

"Inuyasha, you think everybody is a neat freak because of how much of a dump your room looks like." Itachi calmly stated.

"Hey, my room's not a dump. It's perfectly normal for a guy to have a room like that."

Itachi ignored Inuyasha's reasoning and went back to talking to the three, "So, why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"How about you, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Sasuke shot back

"I was, but I finished early." Itachi answered at his little brother. The two of them aren't exactly in good terms or as close as before, ever since Sasuke took the rivalry thing seriously.

"Aww, that's sweet Itachi. You actually finished your mission early just for this day," Inuyasha teased as he patted Itachi's shoulder.

"Shut up Inuyasha,"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about this day?" Sakura asked politely.

Itachi didn't answer; clearly not wanting to be the one to talk. Plus, it was Inuyasha who does the talking. "A friend of mine and Itachi is returning back to Konoha."

He got a bewildered expression from Naruto, a waiting expression from Sakura and an impassive expression from Sasuke. "I know, I know. You guys find it strange that Itachi has friends other than me and Shisui but he does. And it's a girl!"

Itachi ignored his friend's remark and just sighed at how crazy Inuyasha can get. The looks on their faces were unreadable and funny; at least that's what Inuyasha thought. He was supposed to continue but a rumble was heard, emphasizing that someone's hungry.

"Ah, sorry!" Naruto said apologetically as he rubbed behind head.

"Well, I can understand. Let's eat at Ichiraku, Itachi's treat!" Inuyasha declared as he hovered Naruto to his side and walked towards Ichiraku.

Itachi can't do anything now so he was left with no choice. Soon, Sasuke and Sakura followed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When they arrived, Inuyasha and Naruto are already on their second plate. By the looks of it, they were going to go for a third round. "Hey Itachi, I like this guy." Inuyasha said as he patted Naruto's head, while Naruto looked at him with a grin on his face.

Soon, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura seated themselves next to the two. Sasuke ordered a plain ramen, Sakura ordered a beef one while Itachi didn't order anything; saying that he's not in the mood for ramen and will never be in the mood for it. Inuyasha pretended to be hurt by his comment and begged him to order one, even just one. So in the end, Itachi was _forced _to order one plain ramen.

"I forgot, I never got a chance to fomally introduce myself. Taisho Inuyasha's the name, how about you guys?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage in line!"

"Wow, you've got spunk kid." Inuyasha commented at Naruto. "Thanks, I get that a lot." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face, then continued to eat his ramen.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Oh, so you're Tsunade baa-chan's apprentice."

_Great…another Naruto_, Sakura thought as she sweat dropped at Inuyasha's nickname for Tsunade.

Lastly he turned to Sasuke, "You don't have to introduce yourself kid."

"I'm not planning on," Sasuke shot back.

Sakura felt the tension rising up between the two so she changed the subject before it gets out of hand. "Ok, enough introductions. Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, why is your ears…different?"

"You mean this?" Inuyasha asked as his cute dog ears moved. "I'm only half; half demon and half human, that's why I don't have the same ears as everyone in our clan. And Sessh's, only my half brother.

"Oh…" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Who is this friend of yours and Itachi that's returning back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked; clearly interested in the fact that his brother actually has a social life plus it's with a girl.

Inuyasha paused from slurping down the soup, "Her name's Kagome Higurashi. She isn't part of any large clans here in Konoha, but their clan has special healing abilities. You could say that their kind is rare."

"How did you meet her?" Naruto asked

"She was placed on our team when she graduated, but you guys shouldn't under estimate her just because of how she looks." Then Inuyasha chuckled, "I even remember when the she and Itachi would always argue over something so small. Ahhh, those were good times. I wonder how she's doing now."

"She isn't a fan girl?" Sasuke asked as he peeked one eye at Inuyasha.

"Nah, in fact she's the exact opposite of it. Before, she really hates Itachi and she would always say that she'll beat the crap out of him." Inuyasha said as he slurped down some noodles.

"Why'd she move away?"

Inuyasha was still slurping down on some noodles so Itachi took the liberty of answering the question for him. "It all started when her mother died, she started acting a little strange. Then vanished one night, leaving a note in her house. Although, she never said what her reason for leaving is."

After Itachi's explanation they were once again surrounded by silence. But was broken when Inuyasha spoke, "Judging by how you asked about her being a fan girl you don't remember her do you Sasuke?"

"I'm quite surprised you don't remember her. Mother would always invite her in when she visits, and then there was even a time where she baby-sat you, but instead you threw stuff at her."

_Oh…I remember now._ Sasuke thought.

"It wasn't only her, but with me too." Inuyasha complained.

Sasuke now remembers how Kagome looked like back then. She would always tie her raven hair up in a pony tail, her smile and eyes that allures everyone. He also remembered how he would complain to Itachi about her fan boys, while his brother would always reply with a 'hn'.

"You guys should come with us, I'm sure she'd love that." Inuyasha said as he stood up and patted his now large belly. "Hey old man, give my tab to Itachi over there. He's paying for all of-"

"Ah…Inuyasha-san, I'm sorry to tell you this but Itachi left a minute ago." Sakura said, as she pointed towards the direction Itachi went.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief then he searched everywhere, even under the chairs just to find him. "Darn you Itachi, come back here!" Inuyasha screamed into the sky.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He was pleased with himself as he outsmarted Inuyasha again. Even though it has happened to him a lot when they were still jounins, he never did learn from it. He guessed that he was just the kind of person, or demon that never learns. He just sighed at the thought, but at the same time he can't help but smirk. True they've been separated for several years but he's still the old Inuyasha he knew.

After Kagome left, Inuyasha also left Konoha to train under his father's friends. But unlike her, he would occasionally come back from time to time just to annoy the heck out of him. But he can't deny that he was used to Inuyasha's crazy and silly antics.

During his last mission he sent out a crow to analyze the place but was surprised when he found a note attached to it. He was more than surprised when he saw that it was from Kagome, although he didn't show it. Immediately, he sent his crow to find and give the message to Inuyasha.

He sighed mentally when he heard Inuyasha's voice, blabbering about ramen and not paying. He didn't bother to look knowing that they were going to him anyway, and he continued walking towards the gates of Konoha.

When Inuyasha finally caught up, "Itachi where are you going?"

"The gate of course," was Itachi's simple answer. He was pleased that Inuyasha forgot about him not paying for their meal. Bless him and his short attention span, he thought.

"Oh, so eager to see her are we?" Inuyasha teased again but was ignored by Itachi.

He noticed that right behind Inuyasha, his brother and company were still following them. Not that he minds it or anything, he just doesn't care.

"Unlike someone who insisted we wait for her in the Uchiha district I decided to wait in there so that she wouldn't have to go through interrogation when she passes the gate."

"Why not? It's a brilliant idea," Inuyasha insisted. "And she used to live here."

"But that was years ago; a lot have changed."

"Tch, I still think it's a brilliant idea."

While on the back, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were watching at how the two _interacts_. It reminded them of one thing; Sasuke and Naruto. It was clear that in a sense, Naruto and Inuyasha were alike. While being brothers, Sasuke and Itachi were alike. It suddenly made them wonder if this Kagome person is like Sakura in a way, or if maybe…just maybe, she was related to Sakura like in the Itachi and Sasuke's case.

Finally, Inuyasha's blabbering stopped when they reached the gate. Outside the village it was fogy, and the visibility is low due to the trees in there. Itachi's eyes focused on up ahead, while Inuyasha waited impatiently. Constantly complaining about how long this was taking but it has only been about a minute since they've arrived. The three stood there too and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, Itachi tensed up. They all looked at him then to the direction up ahead. At first they saw nothing but fog and trees, but as the seconds passed by a silhouette appeared.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Should I continue? Did you guys love it? Haha any suggestion as to who their sensei should be?

Review, Review!

And, here's a sneak peek at my other story; Forgotten Past

_He looked at Itachi who was still staring blankly at nothing. He sighed, "How tragic…and if my resources are correct every time she remembers her past about you her body pays the consequences. And if it continues she might die."_

"_I know,"_

"_Then why are you still here?" Byakuya asked then sighed again when he got no answer from Itachi, "I know it hurts but we have to face the truth Itachi. Her life is endangered whenever she's near you, so you have to be careful with everything you do around her."_

_Itachi's eyes widened at the realization. All this time he was thinking of he could make amends for his mistake when he was clearly making her suffer even more. He has been so blinded with his selfish thoughts. "Then leaving would be the best solution,"_

"_No, I'm not saying that. You just have to be careful with your decisions and lay down the possibilities. Plus, is it what's best for and what she wants?"_

"_She doesn't even remember me, so I have no right to decide on what's best for her."_

"_All I'm saying is; you have to know what the right choice to make is."_

_The right choice?_

"_One more thing, I suggest you stick around here for a while. You never know, the Hokage might give you amnesty if you behave like the good boy you are." The next thing that Byakuya did surprised him; he bent over to Itachi's sitting level and whispered to his ear in a serious voice, "I know the reason behind it…" _

So if you still haven't read about it, then I suggest you do and don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I got comments about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Haha. Sorry, I'll try not to do it again. :D And a big thank you to _moonlight sun manga_, for giving me the idea for who their sensei should be. I was thinking that _he _should be the villain in this thing, and now I've got a good reason why he'll be the villain. If you want to know what I'm talking about, then just stay tuned.

Sorry about those who are hoping this would be a Sessh/Kag, or Kaka/Kag, because it ain't happening. The plot's complete now, but don't worry there will be slights from these male character, just to make Itachi jealous and all. :D

Unto to the story:

Chapter 2: Team Thirteen

Itachi narrowed his eyes as the silhouette got closer. The closer it got, the clearer the features of the silhouette became. Although it was wearing a cloak, they can still see that it's a female with raven hair. And as it emerged from the darkness of the forest and mustiness of the fog, the girl's porcelain but pale skin was seen and her sapphire colored eyes were noticeable even from afar. Soon, it was revealed that the girl was carrying a bow and arrow in her hand while a big yellow back pack on her back.

"I'd know those bow and arrow anywhere,"

When the figure finally stopped a few feet away from them, her eyes widen at shock of what welcomed her in the front of Konoha's gate. Standing there were her best friends and teammates; one with a wide grin on his face while the other one was silent although his eyes showed longing and somewhat happiness for her return.

"Itachi…Inuyasha…" she whispered as her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness.

She dropped her things as she immediately ran to Itachi, wrapped her thin pale arms around his strong middle while burying her face in his black shirt as the unshed tears finally shed. She's glad; clearly not expecting to be welcome by her best friends. She's to glad to be back here in Konoha; back to the place she has considered home.

Kagome was too caught up in her moment when someone spoke, "Hey, don't I get a hug? It's unfair." Inuyasha whined while opening his arms; gesturing for Kagome to give him a hug too.

Looking at the Inuyasha now, she can say that nothing has changed. She wiped her tears and looked at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry, I forgot. Sit."

With that, the purple beaded necklace around Inuyasha lit up and he suddenly landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

On the side, the three sweat-dropped at what happened to Inuyasha. Amusing was their first thought on it but that was a huge understatement. Sasuke smirked at the fact that the two of them were powerless around her to the point that his brother even allowed her to hug him like that. But who wouldn't? This girl was beyond normal, and has a different aura from all the other girls he met; her raven hair that compliments her pale complexion, her bright sapphire eyes that compliments her small face, and with a body that has curves in the right places, who wouldn't be attracted to her? He even thinks that his brother was attracted to her. Yet, she was different from the girl who used to visit him in their house. He was starting to regret throwing all those things at her when he was little.

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome notices his staring, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Kagome asked with a rather cute and innocent smile that made Sasuke blush, so he was forced to face the other direction.

Sakura immediately noticed Sasuke's reaction and decided to interfere in their interaction before anything gets out of hand. "Ah, I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

At the realization, Kagome then went in front of Sasuke and asked, "Do you still remember me? You used to throw stuff at me." She then giggled when Sasuke blushed even more. "But don't worry, I don't have a grudge against you." She reassured as she waved her hands in the air, gesturing that it's ok. Sakura on the other hand is still jealous and was fuming about what's so special about her.

Kagome then noticed a blonde boy laughing at Sasuke, "And who might you be?" She immediately took notice that he looks a lot like the Yondaime, so she concluded that this must be Naruto. During the time where the Yondaime was still alive she would constantly go to his office and play when him when he's on break, although when she's around it was always break time. Her mother was a trusted and respected healer in this place, and that's how the two met.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

"Oh…you know Naruto, you remind me of someone." Kagome said, then he looked over at Inuyasha who was now arguing with Itachi; with Inuyasha doing most of the arguing and talking it wasn't much of an argument but with the two, it is.

Inuyasha then stopped talking when he felt Kagome looking at him, "Why? What are you four looking at?"

Kagome just giggled, "Nothing Inuyasha. Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get and carry my things for me?"

"Why me? Why don't you order him to do it?" Inuyasha complained more as he pointed at Itachi who was smirking.

Kagome wasn't pleased by this and glared at Inuyasha. He got the point of her glare pretty quickly and went to get her stuff when he heard Kagome calling him, "Inuyasha?"

"What now?" Inuyasha answered back, while carrying her big back pack.

"Sit."

Inuyasha landed again with a louder 'thump' this time because the big bag landed on him.

"Oh, how I missed that." Kagome said as she sighed contently.

The three sweat-dropped again. Then it left them wondering what's up with the necklace around his neck or if it was Kagome who placed it there in the first place or somebody else. If she did, it was clear that she was powerful and scary. They have never seen any kind of jutsu like that. But whatever it was, Inuyasha was right; they should never underestimate this girl. She looks weak and a push over but something tells them that there's something else with her.

"So, where are we headed now?"

"Mother invited you for dinner at our house, but before that we should head on to the Hokage's place first."

"Oh, right." Kagome said in realization. There was a hint of disappointment on her voice; clearly showing that she doesn't want to go there.

…

Kagome and Itachi were walking pass the streets side by side; talking at each other about who-knows-what. Right behind them were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at their surroundings; people around the streets were now staring at them and even people who were passing by would even stop just to look at the two while Itachi's fan girls looks at Kagome with so much disgust and hate. They looked at the two; who clearly didn't show any sign or irritation. Both were just talking there like they were the only two people there, and doesn't seem to notice all the people staring there.

"Get used to it, it's always like this." Someone from behind said.

They looked behind to find Inuyasha walking with them with the bag in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you just add Itachi's fan girls plus Kagome's fan boys and basher equals this." Inuyasha stated as matter-of-fact.

"Really? But I thought she hates him?" Naruto asked, while still looking intently on the two.

"Nah, that was before. Now, she…"Inuyasha trailed off.

"Now she's what?" Sasuke asked; clearly showing interest at this but hated how he just left them all hanging.

"Ah, there's the Hokage's tower now!" Inuyasha pointed at it then ran as fast as he can, even passing through Itachi and Kagome on the way.

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the three behind her.

"Who knows," Naruto said while looking at the trail of smoke Inuyasha left behind from running away.

Kagome sighed at Inuyasha's childish antics, but was glad that nothing has changed. He was still the old gruff Inuyasha from before, while Itachi was still the same old Itachi she knew. The very reason why she considers this place as her home is because of the memories, even when everything changes the memories are the only thing that remains constant or unchanged.

When they arrived at the front of the Hokage's office, Inuyasha was already waiting there. Their slow progress towards him annoyed him, so he went on ahead and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry about that." Inuyasha said as he looked down on the person who he bumped into.

The person that Inuyasha bumped into was smaller than him; had black eyes and black hair, while on her arms was a piglet that he recognized somewhere. He looked closely at the female and then a realization hit him. "Shizune?"

"I-Inuyasha? When'd you get back?"

"Just this morning, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know, Tsu-" Before Shizune could complete her sentence she heard a familiar voice calling Inuyasha.

When she looked behind her, she was shocked to see the raven haired girl she once knew and was fond of. "Kagome-chan?"

"Shizune-san? It is you!" Kagome exclaimed then ran to her and gave Shizune a big hug.

…

After the reunion thing, they were all now in the Hokage's office. Shizune was sighing together with Sakura and Kagome. The Uchiha brothers were just looking at Tsunade as she rubbed her temples again and again before looking at Inuyasha who was laughing like he had never laughed before. To make it all worse, Naruto was laughing with him too.

"Inuyasha…" Tsunade said as she looked at him with a vein poking out of her forehead.

"Wait, wait. I just can't believe. You, as Hokage?" He pointed at Tsunade as he laughed some more. Inuyasha heard the news about the Sandaime's passing but never heard who replaced him; he just never expected it to be the former teammate of their sensei. Even though Tsunade is clearly much stronger and older than Inuyasha, the young dog demon never gave her the respect she wanted. But, the day that Inuyasha would do that, is the day that would mean Konoha is under attack or about to be destroyed. Plus, Inuyasha isn't Inuyasha without the rude attitude.

"Kagome…" She was pissed with the dog demons antics.

Kagome sighed; she thought she'd never ask. "Inuyasha, sit."

The laughing ceased when Inuyasha together with Naruto was pulled to the ground; Inuyasha was hovering Naruto as they were laughing, that's why he fell too.

They heard Inuyasha curse with face still buried in the ground but still ignored it. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to interrupt or say something, Tsunade cleared her throat, and their attention was turned immediately to her. "First of all, I'd like to welcome back Kagome here in the village."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Kagome then bowed at her.

"Aren't you going to welcome me?" Inuyasha asked as he dusted his haori.

Tsunade just ignored Inuyasha's remark and continued on. "Well, I must say it's nice to see all of you together again." She then picked up a few sheets of papers from her desk and looked at it with a serious look. "Anyway, I've been hearing news about him. He's recruiting new apprentices as we speak. Kagome…"

Kagome's stance and eyes hardened at the question a bit, "I haven't heard anything about sensei for a while."

Tsunade's eyes lingered on to Kagome's for a while then was averted to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with hate and disgust, "No, none either."

She didn't ask Itachi anymore, there's no need for if he has something on him, he would immediately report it to her.

Silence filled the room the moment Tsunade mentioned him in front of his students. Even Inuyasha who was rarely speechless, has nothing to say at that time.

"Ah, baa-chan, who's their sensei?" Naruto asked innocently.

The three tensed at Naruto's innocent question. Inuyasha remained quiet; Kagome looked away while Itachi closed his eyes. Tsunade looked at them for a moment then finally sighed; clearly getting the message that they do not wish to speak of their sensei for a while. "I don't think that it's my position to tell you-"

"Tell him,"

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately shot a confused looked at calm looking Itachi. He for one, thinks that there is nothing wrong with them knowing about it. In fact, to him this could be a precaution to them the next time they meet the guy.

"Orochimaru," this time, it was Kagome who spoke.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation. They were confused if what Kagome said was true or was it about something else. And now that they've mentioned it, Sasuke never found out who his brother's sensei was at that time. Since he was still too young to know about that stuff during Itachi's jounnin days.

"The Orochimaru you all hated was our sensei." Kagome said; completing her statement.

"We were…his last students. After we became Chunnin, he planted Kagome with the same cursed mark as yours." Itachi was directing this to his brother.

"He was going to do it with Itachi but he was scared of how strong Itachi has became. Even stronger than him." Inuyasha was then met by surprised looks from the Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke. "The higher authorities then discovered his experiments and his plans, but already left when his last resort on obtaining Kagome's body as his vessel didn't went well. Her body automatically purified the mark."

"Purified?" Sakura questioned at the term Inuyasha used.

"Yes, purified." Kagome reassured. "You see, our family is from a long generations of mikos."

"Miko? Aren't those things supposed to be extinct?"

"Yes, but it didn't happen since me and my mother moved in here."

Tsunade felt that Kagome was feeling uneasy by how her eyes looked straight at the ground. She knew how the young girl took it hard when her mother hard, and how she dislikes talking about her old home town or origin so she decided it was her time to stop this. Even though she was the student of the village traitors, she didn't think of her or the three of them badly. They are different people, and they've already proven their loyalty on the village since they became ninjas. "I guess that's enough of that now, you can all go home now."

They all said their goodbyes to Tsunade, Shizune and even to Tonton, then went on their way to the Uchiha district.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, and I hope you'll stay tuned on reading this even though some of you doesn't like the pairing. :D Don't forget to review, ok? Sorry for the errors, I'm kind of sleepy now.

And before I forgot, I'm planning on making a new story _again_. So if you like, you can all go in my profile and read the summary there. Also, if you have some time, look at my facebook and gaia account, the links at my profile. Thanks for reading guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the nice review you guys sent. That made my day. Anyway, I think this story will be a long one. Since I don't usually write short ones, or one-shots. It's not my thing. :D

* * *

Chapter 3: A Long Day

"Kagome-chan!" A happy and welcoming Mikoto said then hugged Kagome. To say that she was fond of the young woman was an understatement, for her actions clearly show it all. Ever since her son said that Kagome was coming back, she was so excited. Plus, she never expected for her to grow into a fine young woman.

Still not releasing Kagome from the breath taking hug, she asked. "How are you Kagome?"

Seeing that Kagome was busy, he took the liberty of saving her from his mother. "She won't be fine, if you continue on hugging her like that."

"Oh, you're right." His mother said as she released Kagome and dragged her towards their dining room. But before Kagome was dragged in, she mouthed a 'thank you' to Itachi for saving her life back there.

"I'm going to say it again, it's unfair how Kagome gets all the hugs around here." Inuyasha complained as he walked through the hallway towards the dining room. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke soon followed. Itachi was about to close the door but stopped when he sensed a strange presence lingering somewhere in the Uchiha compound. It was coming from the big tree meters away from their house. So he released a big amount of chakra to ward it off but he knew it was already too late when a couple of leaves fell from the said tree.

"It got away…"

He was about to send a clone to follow it but didn't when he noticed that his brother and his friends were looking at him with a confused look. It was obvious that his brother sensed the large amount of chakra he released by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he eyed his older brother who just walked past him.

Itachi didn't answer his brother for he too was not sure what was that all about. They soon followed him towards the dining room.

When the four entered the living room, they found the Uchiha clan head; Uchiha Fugaku seated, while next to him was Inuyasha who was already annoying the heck out of him. Next to Inuyasha was an amused Kagome. They were also amused, even Sasuke was, at how _familiar _Inuyasha is to his father, which rarely happens. Itachi was just looking at them casually, like this was a regular thing, until he and Kagome started talking about things again. They tried listening in but all they hear is about training, Shisui and Konoha, least to say they found it boring. And when Sasuke's mother finally came in with their dinner, they started digging in; literally, well at least that's how it is with Inuyasha. Inuyasha makes everything fun and amusing whenever he's around, maybe that's why Itachi keeps him around; to balance his 'cold' attitude.

So, Itachi's father was sitting in his usual place, next to him was Inuyasha, next to him was Kagome, next to her was Itachi, while next to him was his mother. On the other side was Sasuke, who was sitting across Inuyasha. Next to him was Naruto, while next to him was Sakura. They were all eating in silence, minus Inuyasha who was never silent.

That is until Itachi's father spoke, "So Kagome, may I ask what's the reason for your sudden visit here?"

Kagome was surprised from the question, and by who asked it. It's a rare thing that Itachi's father starts the conversation during dinner time. Plus, Kagome didn't expect this question out of the blue. "I just finished my training in Mt. Hakurei, so I decided to come back in here. Actually I forgot to send a letter saying that I'm returning but-"

Before Kagome could go on, Mikoto interrupted. "Are you staying in for good?"

Now that she has mentioned it, she has never given much thought about it. Plus, she doesn't even have a place to stay yet. "Yes, I'm staying for good. Life as a traveler is difficult, and I want to settle in here just like my mother. And if truth be told, I don't have a place to stay yet. But-" Kagome was going to say but she was planning on staying at her old house but was interrupted by Itachi's mother.

"Oh that's good. Then you can just stay here." Mikoto said with delight in her voice. Kagome just sweat dropped at this, she knew there was no use saying no to her when she's all excited like that.

"Auntie, can I stay in here too?" Inuyasha asked, with food in his mouth.

Mikoto was too busy on forcing Kagome to say yes that she didn't hear Inuyasha back then, clearly excited and was already making plans on where Kagome should stay in their house.

"Mother, I think that you should let Kagome decide on this." Itachi said calmly as his mother.

"Oh hush Itachi, it's fine with her, right Kagome?" Mikoto asked. While Kagome just sighed and nodded; clearly seeing no point in this.

Itachi just sighed; clearly seeing no point in arguing with his mother. "You didn't even give her a chance to say no."

His mother still wasn't listening to him, and continued on. "Plus, it's an advantage cause you don't have to adjust anymore in living here when the two of you get married."

The last word that Mikoto said, made Kagome's mouth gape open, Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in shock while Inuyasha was drinking water at that time, so you guys know what happens to a shocked Inuyasha and water. Take note, he was sitting across to a now wet and mad Sasuke. And even Itachi who was never shocked or surprised was surprised when he heard it.

Fugaku was still eating quietly, while Mikoto was drinking her tea. "Close your mouth dear, flies might fly in there."

But seconds passed, and they were still like that. "Why, did I say something wrong?"

"Married, with him?" Kagome asked as she pointed disgustingly at Itachi; who was looking disgustingly at her too.

Mikoto calmly drank her tea before she answered, "Yes, isn't that the reason you came back here? To settle in?" To be honest, both she and her husband wanted Kagome for their future daughter-in-law. But they knew their son wasn't interested in all this and wasn't the kind to ask or like a girl out of the blue. So they took the liberty on setting her up with their son.

"But-" Kagome protested, but was futile.

"Yes, I know-"

"Mother, stop jumping into conclusions." Itachi said, or more like interrupted his mother.

"But your mother's right Itachi." This time, it was Itachi's father who spoke. "You're already of age, and I think it's time for you to get married and take on the responsibility of being the Uchiha clan head."

"See, your father agrees with me Itachi." Mikoto calmly said as she continued on eating.

His parents are hopeless.

"Don't I get a say about this?" Kagome asked.

But she was ignored.

Itachi was starting to lose his patience, they just can't marry him off. "What about Sasuke?" Sasuke, who is still drying his hair from Inuyasha's blow, glared at his brother; he doesn't want to be involved in all this. He doesn't have anything against marrying Kagome, in fact he would like that idea but right now, he's not in the mood to talk or even think about this.

"He's too young for this, plus the older brother must set an example by marrying first." His mother explained. Itachi narrowed his eyes at this. He has never heard of something as absurd as this, and since when did the Uchiha clan have this rule. While Naruto who was still staring at them quietly asked something to Sakura. "Does the Uchiha clan have these kinds of rules?" He was pertaining to what Itachi's mother said about marrying first. Sakura simply nodded a no, not sure what to answer for she have never heard of such a rule.

"Kagome is perfect for this. She's a strong woman that came from a line of mikos, she will undoubtedly bear strong grandchildren, which will be the next heir of the Uchiha clan." His father explained, as he calmly drank his tea. They were clearly not listening.

"Yes, and she's a beautiful young lady. I'm sure she will bear cute grandchildren for us." His mother interrupted. Nope, still not listening.

She was even more delighted at the fact of having cute little grandchildren. If it was even possible she wants to get this through so that everybody's happy. Well, not everybody. His parents continued on with the grandchildren thing, as he was starting to lose his patience. He was trying his best to control his temper, but…

"And-" Itachi didn't give his father a chance to speak further when he slammed his hands on the table and said, "I refuse to be part of this nonsense!"

Then the room filled with silence again, and Itachi saw that everybody was looking at him and was surprised. Even Inuyasha stopped eating when he heard that from Itachi. Being with him since childhood he knew everything there is to know about Itachi. And by how he acted just now, he knew that Itachi was seriously mad. "Excuse me," he excused himself as he stood up from the table and left. The sound of the door closing and opening, made them know that he went outside.

Everybody was still looking at the spot where Itachi was sitting, except for Inuyasha who saw the hurt in Kagome's eyes when Itachi said that and left.

…

After that, both Itachi and Sasuke's parents acted and went on like nothing happened. While Naruto, Sakura and Inuyasha said their thank you and goodbye and left, but on the way Inuyasha was still hesitant about leaving Kagome out there. Sasuke was asked to look for his brother and ask if not force him to go home. Since he was their clans prodigy and heir, he has to be taken care of whether he likes it or not.

As for Kagome, Mikoto noticed how quiet and tired the girl looked so she suggested for her to take a bath and get some rest for now. And so she did; she went on to the room that was given to her and started on unpacking some of her things to get her settled in. The big yellow back pack that looks like it weighs one hundred kilos, holds most of her clothes in and some scrolls she used during her training. She kept her bow and arrow in a safe place at the corner of the room as she brought some clothes with her as she went to the bathroom.

She was said to use the other bathroom in the house, since it was close to her room. When she entered in, it's a plain medium sized bathroom. Nothing special about it; it had a tub and all the basic bathroom stuff. Nothing has changed from the way she remembered their house.

She stripped herself of her clothes and went in to the tub. The warm water felt great on her skin, especially after a long day of traveling. But she can't help but shake the feeling of uneasiness. Especially when she felt that strong chakra probably released by Itachi but what worried her was the other chakra. It was weak but she knew she have felt it somewhere before.

But whatever it was, it can wait until tomorrow. She needs to rest.

…

It was always like this for Sasuke, always the one being asked to fetch his brother wherever he is. For him it was unfair, his brother always gets the nice treatment since he's the heir and now he gets Kagome to be his wife too. Life is so unfair for Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that he can't do anything about their soon-to-be 'arranged marriage'. Yes it was his parents' decision, but Kagome still has a mind of her own.

He stopped mid thought when he found his brother at the gates of Konoha, he was just standing there while looking intently on forest outside. Is he waiting for someone else? But as Sasuke got closer, he saw the look on his brother's eyes. They were not normal; he was glaring and he had his Sharingan on.

His brother has really gone crazy, he can't sense anything out there. And what's with the chakra back then?

Itachi quickly turned off his Sharingan when he noticed that his brother was also trying to find out what's out there. He can tell by the look on his brother's face that he's confused. It's clearly though that he can't sense it very well, so he'll keep it that way and won't involve him or anyone else at this until he himself is sure about it.

"What's that all about?" Sasuke asked.

But he was ignored when Itachi just walked passed him like earlier. The strange chakra he felt was weak but there's something weird about it. And he can't help but shake the feeling that something is out of place.

"It's nothing," Itachi finally said as he continued to walk towards their home.

Sasuke just let it slide this time, for he was not sure what's going on yet. He doesn't want to jump into wrong presumptions. But before turning back to follow his brother, he glanced on last look outside and saw a pink light flash somewhere deep into the forest for one second. He blinked and looked at it again but it was gone.

…

When Sasuke arrived at their house, his mother was still cleaning the dishes in the kitchen while his father was busy reading some files. He was tired and he really needed a good bath, so he went to his room and grabbed some stuff. Then he went straight into the bathroom but it was locked. He knocked on it a few times and turned the door knob but it was still locked, he did it again until his mother came in with a dish still in her hand and said, "Sasuke, I think your brother's in there,"

But before her mother completed her sentence, he was already gone and on his way to the other bathroom in their house. And to his surprise it was locked again, it made him wonder if his brother used a clone in either of the bathrooms just to annoy the heck out of him. He knocked hard on the door impatiently until…

The door suddenly burst open and it revealed a dripping wet Kagome with nothing on but only her towel that goes from her bust up to the middle of her thighs. All he could do was stare and…stare at the woman in front of her.

Within a few seconds, Sasuke quickly composed himself and apologize. "I'm sorry, it's n-" but before he could complete his apology she quickly shut the door in front of his face.

He stood there like an idiot for a few minutes until he was back to reality. He irritatingly retreated back to his room, the bath could wait until everyone's asleep. When he passed through the kitchen, his mother called him. "Oh Sasuke, I forgot to tell you not to use the other bathroom cause Kagome's still in there."

"Thanks," Sasuke answered politely, even though his mother's warning was already too late and he has already seen some…things. He just headed towards his room to get some rest and get this day over with.

…

Meanwhile, Kagome was still flushed from the event earlier with Sasuke. When she got out of the bathroom, she quickly darted towards her room and change into a white yukata. She then turned on the lights and drifted to sleep, but that's what she thought. Seconds have passed, and turned into minutes, while the minutes turned into hours and there she was still lying on the bed conscious. It was bad, she can't sleep. The whole incident kept her up, and to make matters worse she suddenly remembered about the incident with Itachi. It's not her fault his parents suddenly said things like that. It was not her fault when she was so irritated at how was knocking hard on the door that she forgot to dry herself or at least make herself decent. Sleep was necessary since she was tired, yes she knew that but talking to Sasuke after that was going to be hard and awkward and she has to apologize now before things get out of hand. Plus she couldn't sleep either, so what better thing to do than to get it over with.

It was already late at night and all of them are asleep but she has to try and see if he's still awake. She found it hard to walk and find Sasuke's room in the dark, she then noticed as she looked outside that it was a moonless night.

When she finally arrived in Sasuke's room, she stood there for a few seconds and was about to knock but stopped when he noticed a figure from her left.

"Itachi..." she murmured to herself, as if acknowledging him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked as he stood there.

"Sure." Was her quiet and awkward answer.

…

As they walked towards garden at the back of his house it was quiet, and only the sound of the crickets were heard. Yes they have been friends since childhood and she knows that she shouldn't feel awkward around him, but after the incident earlier on, it made her think about certain things. She was glad that she was back and could see her friends again but she never expected this too happen, least to say she wasn't prepared.

During their walk, Itachi was eyeing Kagome closely. From the old girl he knew, she truly have transformed into a beautiful young woman; her body have changed immensely and so did her aura, but her personality was still the same. He can see that she was still the childish, ill-tempered and sweet girl he knew.

She was well aware about what he feels about this whole thing; it was obvious from his actions earlier. So before any of this, she wanted to clear something with him.

"I wanted to apologize about how I acted earlier."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize for anything. I know that you're against it, and so am I."

Itachi didn't answer, from confusion probably. Confused as to what Kagome was saying, he quickly realized that she was jumping into conclusions again. That's not what he was going to say.

"It's just…I never knew that you so against the idea of it." Itachi quickly saw the sad look on her eyes even though she tried to hide it by looking at the ground. But her action was also a give-away.

"Kagome…"

"But still…I want it to be like normal with us. And pretend that none of this happened, ok? After all, I came back to be with my friends again, and I won't let anything just ruin it." Kagome said as she smiled up at Itachi, who was still looking at her.

Kagome was trying not to yawn cause she wanted to talk to Itachi for a little bit, but he noticed her action. "You should go and rest now,"

Kagome giggled and then sighed in defeat. "You saw that didn't you, you're still the same as ever Itachi. Nothing escapes your eyes."

Itachi just answered an 'hn' to her as he looked at the moonless night. It was a peaceful moonless night, just as he preferred it would be every night.

"I'm going to bed now, how about you?" Kagome asked as she stretch and yawned.

"I'm going to stay out here for a while,"

"Ok, don't stay out here for long. I don't want you all tired and exhausted when you take me around the village, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am." He joked.

"Good night Itachi." She finally said as she walked back towards the house. Itachi was looking at her as she walked inside the house; his eyes still lingered on her trails. And that's where it hit him…

_I just finished my training in Mt. Hakurei, so I decided to come back in here._ _Actually I forgot to send a letter saying that I'm returning…_

_Yes, I'm staying for good. Life as a traveler is difficult, and I want to settle in here…_

* * *

So, what do guys think happened? What did Itachi realize? Want to take a guess? Send it through review. :D

Sorry for the late update and errors. I was busy with summer stuff, I'm still indulging myself with summer activities like eating. XD Anyway, my other story lacks inspiration that's why I can't update it yet. While this one, is already full of it. Haha.

Meanwhile, here's a glimpse of the newest chapter in my other story 'Forgotten Past'

_Chapter 9:_

"_I have a theory…" Inuyasha started off again._

"_A what?"_

"_A theory, as to why the jewel chose Kagome's life as a back fire for her wish."_

_And with that, it made Sasuke rethink the situation all over again. True, she would be happy if Itachi returned but there was still the case of her ordeal with the jewel. He has lived his life as a murderer, even if he was given amnesty, there was still the case with how people will treat her with him, and how it will also endanger her life. Sasuke was now more confused than before. _

"_Why then?"_

"_The jewel knew right then and there that the cause of all her pain was her memories of Itachi, so it erased it. But somehow it knew that upon knowing this, someone would eventually bring her memories back; thinking it was easy because of her feelings for him. So to prevent this from happening, it chose her life as the consequence. So that everyone who cared for her wouldn't even try and think of returning her memories back to her, thus making her suffer even more." _

"_Did you figure that out by yourself?"_

_Inuyasha stiffed; thinking he was just like his brother, always seeing the tricks up his sleeve. "Nah, my brother's friend said that to me," Inuyasha said; referring to Byakuya._

"_Brother?"_

"_Yea, I have a brother. Half brother to be exact. We don't get along that well, but we live and we can still stand each other once in a while. Like you, I detest my brother before as he to detest me, but that soon changed because of Kagome. She made me understand certain things. Who knows, maybe she'll do the same to you and work her magic like she did on me." Inuyasha said with a reassuring tone in his voice, even though he said 'maybe'."_

"_That'll never happen." Sasuke said out bitterly._


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize again for the delay in the updates. I've had a few days of writers block and I was busy with other stuff. Anyway, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Either through pm or reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4- Rumors and Investigations

It's been weeks since Kagome's arrival. She's adjusted pretty quickly to her home, and to the new rules and way of life in Konoha. She also made new friends like Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and many more. They welcomed her with flying colors, well except for Itachi's fan girls. Apparently word got out that they were to be engaged, and as it spreads it got a lot worse. Some said that it's because she seduced Itachi, while some said she used a technique on him, but what's worse is when they said that she was pregnant with another man and Itachi was just a cover up or she framed him. But whatever reason it may be, she doesn't like them all. Especially about the pregnant rumor. Don't they see that she was also a victim here?

To make matters worse, Itachi was always _following _her whenever she goes. When she asks him about it he would simply say that he was going the same way or she's imagining things. And that only made the rumors look like they were true. Then she started to ignore all these things and amuse herself while she's at it, so he would occasionally talk with Itachi while walking somewhere but unfortunately he would always answer her with a 'hn' or a maximum of five word sentences. The only time he would go beyond that five word limit is when he's insulting her or just annoying the heck out of her. It made her wonder where was the nice Itachi from weeks ago?

Inuyasha was busy with some family stuff so it was Kagome and Itachi again. She doesn't have anything planned today so she decided to turn the tables and follow him this time. Coincidentally, these past few days no mission was given to him. She wondered but it somewhat made her happy; thinking that she can spend more time with him…and other friends.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are still doing the same things; training, and if not arguing to no end. Then they decided to go on to the Uchiha compound and meet Kagome in there.

Their first guess was to look at the house, but there was no trace of them in there. Knowing his brother, Sasuke suggested that they should look in the training grounds, and they were right. They found Itachi and Kagome sitting in the middle of the field, and was just staring at each other intently to the point that the two didn't even glance at their direction for acknowledgement.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked and crouched down at her side.

"Can't lose to this game," Kagome said.

"Playing that game again, don't you ever get tired?" Inuyasha's loud voice came in.

It was then that Kagome's face lit up and looked at where the voice came from. "Ah, Inuyasha! When did you-," she stopped at the realization of her losing to him again.

"You lose," Itachi said in his cool and composed voice. Then he held up his hand in front of her, "Pay up."

"No fair," Kagome grumbled as she took a one thousand yen bill in her pocket, and gave it to Itachi.

The three could only watch in awe, as they acted like this was a regular thing. Sasuke was also surprised at his brother; he has never seen him play or make a bet with anyone, not even Shisui.

"Hey Kagome, how long have you been pregnant?" Inuyasha asked as he seated himself near the two.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Then sighed, ang tried to explain it to him. "First of all Inuyasha, I'm not pregnant. And second, who ever gave you such information?"

"I heard the bystanders talking about it on my way here, so…" he trailed off then whispered, "Is Itachi the father?"

He didn't listen.

"I told you I'm not pregnant!"

"What are you going to name him…or her?"

"Well, if it's a boy I plan on naming him…Seichi, and if she's a girl then Akane." Kagome stopped, "Hey, wait a minute. I'm not pregnant!"

"Wow, nice names. What do you think Itachi?" Inuyasha asked at him.

"I think its ok." Itachi answered.

"Hey, you're not supposed to answer that!" She pointed accusingly at Itachi. They continued on with their bickering; with Kagome doing the loud talking, while Inuyasha and Itachi talk on more about her being pregnant.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh and join in with the conversation. At first, Sasuke thought that he didn't want to be part of anything but since he saw that his brother is in to it, he might as well join in.

They were like that until a poof of smoke appeared at their side, and with it revealed a certain silver haired ninja.

"Ah, sensei!" Naruto pointed out as he saw who it was.

"Yes, it is me Naruto."

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked; always straight to the point.

His eyes then averted from Sasuke, to Inuyasha, and finally to Itachi. "The Hokage wants to see you."

"Huh? I thought you didn't have any mission Itachi?"

"I'll be back," he finally said, and then he was gone in a swift.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all tense; because they were supposed to be doing training and now, they think they're going to be in trouble for being caught slacking off. But they're not slacking off, they've just finished their training so there's nothing to be guilty about. Yea, they just finished they're training that lasted for quite sometime…about less than an hour.

"Is Itachi the father?" Kakashi spoke, and Kagome looked up at him; noticing that he was talking to her.

She just sighed, and braced herself for some more explaining. This is going to be a long day for her.

…

Itachi entered the Hokage's office through the window; like a normal ninja would do.

Tsunade didn't bother to glance at him when he noticed his presence and instead placed her paper works aside for now. She always liked a good excuse for not doing the paper work. "So, how are things going? I heard that Kagome's pregnant,"

"Rumors."

"Oh, I see. Damn, I owe Jiraiya ten thousand yen for that." She muttered under her breath. "So, anyway how is your mission going on? And are you sure about this? I don't see anything suspicious about her,"

"I'm not sure-" Itachi started but was cut off by the Hokage.

"What do you mean not sure?!"

"I was positive she gave me a letter saying that she will be _visiting_, but then at our house she said it herself…"

"That she didn't send it and she was going to stay for good." Tsunade's face turned serious. "So, who do you think sent it?"

"I have no lead as of now, but I don't think that it was sensei's doing."

Tsunade just raised her brow at this. "You say that, like you're absolutely sure about it."

"If she wanted Kagome or anything to do with the village then he would have just approached her secretly. And he's not the kind to leave loop hole around." Itachi stated calmly.

Tsunade just sighed. He's right, if it was Orochimaru then there wouldn't have been too many faults in this plan. Orochimaru is too sneaky to leave a loop hole like this. She just hopes that whoever this person is; is not an enemy. Or even a strong one.

"Well…you're right. You're dismissed, you may go on and continue with your investigation." Tsunade finally said.

But as was he was leaving, she called him once again. "Itachi, do you want someone to join you in this mission?"

"No, I'm still not sure and I don't want anyone to know about this yet. I was the only one who received a letter, and I don't have much proof of it yet." He said calmly but with a hard look on his eyes. It was true that he was the only one who received a letter _from _Kagome, but the other reason why he doesn't want anyone in this is because he knows that whoever that enemy was, it was strong; judging by how it can hide itself in a town full of ninjas. And he knows that this is just a trap, set out possibly just for him. it's for him, so he's going to end and solve this once and for all without causing trouble and involving someone.

"Very well then," and when Tsunade said that, Itachi was already gone.

…

Meanwhile, Kagome and the others are now headed towards the Taisho compound, since they were invited by Inuyasha's mother to have dinner with them. At first, Inuyasha was against with the idea of them coming along but since Kagome _asked _him, he eventually gave in after a couple of sit commands. He really must find a way to get rid of the rosary.

Upon nearing the compound, they saw a certain raven haired little girl running around with a couple of little demons. They heard that the Taisho clan is known for having only demons in their clan, so it made them wonder if the girl is human or not? Although it was clearly shown that the girl is a human.

"Rin!" Inuyasha called, and they learned that the girl's name is Rin. She looks kind of Kagome, maybe when she was a little girl.

When the girl saw his adoptive brother, his face lit up and ran out to him immediately, without even noticing that he has company. "Inu-chan!"

Sasuke could only smirk at the nickname the little girl called to their white haired companion, Naruto and Sakura found this as cute, and while Kagome couldn't help but suppress a laugh from escaping. "Inu-chan? Wow, Inuyasha I never knew."

"Ah, Inu-chan, are these your friends?"

"Yea,"

"But Rin don't see Ita-chan in here," the little girl questioned.

Kagome can't hold it any longer so she hid her laughter with a cough. "Ita-chan? I love this girl already, my name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"Rin's name is Rin, Rin is pleased to meet Kagome-chan."

"Awww, your so cute Rin." Kagome said as she crouched down at the girl's level and patted her head.

"Rin wants to meet your friends!" Rin exclaimed as she looked at the three.

"Oh, this is Naruto…" Kagome pointed at the blonde teen, "and this is Sakura…" she said as she pointed to the pink haired ninja. And finally she said, "And this is Sasuke…"

"Rin is happy to meet you all! But why does he look like Ita-chan?" Rin said as he pointed out Sasuke.

"Well, it's because they're brothers." Kagome sweetly explained at the little girl.

Rin titled her head to one side and said, "Half brother?"

"No, no Rin. Like, brother, brothers."

"Oh…"

Sakura giggled at how cute the little girl was, especially with her third person talking. Naruto was happy to meet her too, he has a way with kids.

"Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan, let's go inside now!" The little girl excitedly said, and then pulled the two into the streets. She doesn't want to waste time, now that she's got new friends to introduce to her mother.

"Hai, hai." Kagome said happily as she followed the excited little girl. She envied the girl, so free and happy all the time, just like how a normal kid should be.

…

A few minutes later, Itachi arrived with a stoic look on his face…as always. He wasn't surprised to find his brother and his friends in there, together with Kagome, and Inuyasha's father. Unlike all the houses here in Konoha, theirs were not as traditional looking as the others. It was more like a modern mansion with a slight touch of traditional Japanese in it. But the scene that he just saw isn't what he was expecting.

They were playing…cards?

Inuyasha was the first one to spot Itachi, "Yo!"

Itachi quickly acknowledged him and greeted his father in respect. He then seated himself near Kagome, who was staring intently at her hand.

"Hey, Ita-chan! Where have you been?" Kagome asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that," was his cool and composed answer.

"Do you have any eights?" Inuyasha's father asked at Naruto.

What was even weird about this whole set-up, was that even Sasuke was playing this game and judging by the look on his face, he was serious all right. Even if it was not possible, it clearly showed that he was enjoying this game.

"Hey, when will we eat dinner? I'm starving!" Inuyasha whined like a little child at his mother. He's always like that, getting a little grumpy whenever dinner is delayed.

"We'll eat as soon as your brother gets here Inuyasha, so be patient." His father answered for him; knowing that his wife is busy preparing dinner for their guests.

"Yea Inuyasha, be patient." Kagome reprimanded but with a little hint of mockery at her voice.

"Tch, brothers."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke answered without taking his eyes off his hand.

"Ita-chan! You're here!" Rin shouted with so much excitement in her voice as she ran across the room and jumped into Itachi. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura froze at this; thinking that the girl is too close and that she maybe scolded by him but what happened next made their mouth hang open.

Instead of scolding the little girl in his lap, he patted her head and smiled at her. For the three this was a rare event, like some kind of sign for the end of the world, but for the others around them; it was normal. No one has ever seen the Uchiha prodigy this kind and…caring, not even to the other children in the Uchiha clan. Needless to say, they have never seen him this relaxed, instead of his tensed and ready-to-kill-anytime self.

It was Kagome who first saw the reaction of the three and giggled at it. "Hey Itachi, you're scaring them."

"Hn," was his simple answer. Those who knew him very well either took this as a 'who cares' or 'yes'.

"Yea, you scared them real good." Inuyasha pointed out. "Well, you better get used to it brats. If you want to see more of fluffiness from him, you better stick around." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Inuyasha don't encourage them, they'll never leave." Itachi said.

"Well, it's true. Plus, I like having these brats around."

Everyone except the Uchiha brothers laughed at this, even Rin who didn't exactly know what was his brother talking about, laughed. That is, until one spoke. "You like hanging out with 'brats' because you are one, little brother."

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Rin called excitedly as he rushed over to the person who spoke and hugged his leg.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Oh, Sesshomaru-san. It's been a while." Kagome greeted.

"Yes, it has. I guess it was true when I heard news that you were back in Konoha, but I can see that the rumors about you being pregnant is not." He then spotted the new 'people' in their living room. He didn't expect this, and he certainly wasn't informed of them having guests.

"Sesshomaru, be nice. They are our guest, they're your brother's friends."

"I never thought that you we're capable of making friends." Sesshomaru said at his little brother.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha said angrily as he stood up and stared at his brother.

"Are you deaf?"

Inuyasha's patience just snapped, and held his fist tight; bracing himself for a fight. Everyone in the room except Kagome, Itachi and Inuyasha's father panicked of what may happen because of this fight. Inuyasha's face looked serious, and there wasn't any trace or hint of him joking about it.

"All right, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, stop that. You two should know better than to fight in front of our guests and in front of Rin."

"Tch," he cursed and proceeded to his spot before to resume their game.

After that, everything seemed normal again and as if nothing happened. Judging by the amount of time that was shrugged off, it was clear that this happened a lot.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you're here. That's great, we can start dinner." Izayoi chirped happily as she went to the dinning room, oblivious to the commotion that just happened a while ago. The others soon joined in, and followed her.

…

The dinner was uneventful and delicious, as expected from Inuyasha's mother. They also got to meet Jaken; one of Sesshomaru's summons, and probably the most annoying one they have ever seen. Jaken is a small green toad that Sesshomaru has summoned since he was a kid and a ninja in training. He doesn't go out on fights with Sesshomaru that often but he is obliged to watch Rin always. And speakinf of Rin, they also got to know more about the little girl, and how she got into the Taisho family.

They thanked Inuyasha's parents for the wonderful meal and left on their way. Sakura and Naruto already said their goodbye and left their separate ways, while Inuyasha insisted to walk them on their way back to the Uchiha compound. Inuyasha kept on blabbering how cold it was and that they should put a heater to warm the whole village, which the rest didn't mind at all during the walk.

"I mean really, it's so cold during the night, and sometimes I can't take a bath be-"

Kagome giggled at her friend's never ending complaint about simple things. Inuyasha sure does make simple things complicated. "Enough Inuyasha, you're going to make my stomach hurt again from laughing so much."

"But it's true. Even though Sessh says it a bad idea, I think it's great!"

"We're grown up now Inuyasha, you should know better than to pick a fight with him." Kagome reprimanded.

"But he's the one who always picks a fight with me!"

Kagome could only shake her head, he's a grown-up but he sure doesn't act like one. And that's when Itachi came in,

"You should listen to her Inuyasha,"

"Don't act like you're innocent Itachi." Inuyasha said in a creepy and conspicuous tone.

Kagome was creped out because of this, while Itachi kept a passive voice and looked on the road ahead. Sasuke on the other hand was also listening to their conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha,"

"Oh don't act all innocent on me now Itachi. You were scolding me about acting like a grown-up but yet, it is you who's not acting like a grown-up."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, how long did it take you to compose that long sentence just then?"

Since he has something big up his sleeve, he just ignored Itachi's remark and continued on, "I've finally realized it just then, the reason why the two of you are so against of the whole arranged marriage thing."

Itachi could only raise his brow at this, "Ok, enlighten me."

With a smug look on his face he said, "Remember when we were just 6 and a half years old, and Kagome was four. She was playing around in the swing over at the playground one late afternoon, when someone asked her to-"

"Sit!"

Of course, he wasn't going to stop there and tried to get up so that he can continue, "When someone-"

"I said Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Sasuke was smirking at this; he was intrigued by Kagome's reaction to this. It looked like blackmail for his brother but why did Kagome react like that. Whatever that was, it was certainly big of a secret to make Kagome's face blush furiously.

"What'd you do that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked; clearly annoyed at the fact that he was so close of having something against Itachi, and then it was gone because of Kagome's embarrassment. Didn't he make it clear that it was against Itachi and not her?

"Sit Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Kagome was panting and looking at Inuyasha after all that sit command she just did. She was still angry at him for saying 'inappropriate' things, especially with Sasuke around.

Inuyasha's face was still kissing the ground, and he lifted off his head to apologize. "All right, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to-"

"Sit!"

And with that, Kagome left with a flushed face because of embarrassment. Itachi and Sasuke could only look at the squashed Inuyasha on the ground.

"Kagome's scary," Sasuke said.

"Only sometimes," Itachi said, and he soon followed the furious Kagome on their way home.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Sorry about the late update on my other story. It lacks battle scenes and fillers. :D anyway, review, review guys!

_Review Reply_

_x-moon-surfer-x - Thanks, glad you liked it :D_

_Ichigo Mirai – Thanks a lot, I'll try to update as fast as I can. _

_Sugar0o – haha. Yea, I know, I really liked his parents. And wait till the next chapters, you'll even love them more. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for waiting! I'm going to try and update fast with this story, before all my ideas escapes from my head. And I've had a problem with my usb lately, you see a virus infected it and copied every file I had and labeled it '(name of file) plus copy', so basically I had to erase all that, then…all my files were erased even my original story and my pictures, so I was like argh! And then when I finally disinfected the virus, it was over! I can't retrieve my files anymore. ( Anyway, this is a slight hilarious chapter, and you'll see a different side of Itachi. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Prankster and Her Victims

It was a bright, relaxing Monday morning in Konoha. The sun is shining just right, the birds chirping happily. Yes. everything was great; people getting ready for work, students getting ready for school, while…someone was walking angrily and annoyed back to their house with a deadly look on his face.

Of course, it was none other than the Uchiha Prodigy himself. He was walking down the streets of the Uchiha compound, and glaring daggers at whoever stands in way towards his next victim.

What's wrong with him on a Monday morning you ask? Well, let's find out.

"Mother, where's Kagome?" he asked his mother; who was outside their house sweeping.

"Ah, I believe she's still up there in her room sleeping. Why'd you ask?"

"Thank you," and with that, he entered their house with quick haste. While his mother sighed and prepared herself of what's to come next. She knew that Itachi's angry, in a different kind of way. It's clearly a bad sign when he's angry because he's usually so calm and passive.

When he finally reached her room, his left eye twitched at annoyance when he saw the 'do not disturb' sign Kagome placed in front of her door. He resisted all urge to rip the sign out along with her door, but then decided that he will only do that if her door was lock. Which isn't…thank goodness for that. And when he finally opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Kagome sleeping with a happy expression on her face while hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Wake up," he said, while trying to hold back his anger.

"Five more minutes Auntie," Kagome murmured and shifted in her bed so she was facing Itachi now.

"I said wake up,"

Kagome was annoyed and opened one eye, "Oh, Itachi. Why are you here? Is breakfast ready yet?"

"No,"

"Hmm…then why are you here?"

"You were supposed to go and meet me in the training fields at precisely eight in the morning, and what time is it now?" Itachi said; he was really forcing himself to stay calm despite his annoyance and anger on her.

"Oh, that." Her face immediately dropped at that. Kagome sat up, then grabbed her alarm clock that was in her desk and saw that it was 8:01am, "It's only 8:01am, so what's with that face of yours?"

"You mean, it's already 8:01am. You are very late." Itachi was angry at her because she was supposed to meet him a couple of minutes ago, he hated being late whether it was about an important matter or not.

Kagome eyed him for a couple of seconds, and he can see his intense glaze at her, but still, she was too tired and sleepy to mind it. So instead she slumped down on her bed and said, "Five more minutes, ok?"

That's it, Itachi's patience finally snapped, and he's had it with the girl's laziness. He removed the girl's blanket and pulled her hand. He fished her out of her bed, and ignored her protest while she beat him in the chest with her fist. "Hey Itachi, what gives?!"

He just picked her up and slung him over his shoulder; her waist resting on his shoulder, while her on the other hand was now pumping her fist into his back.

Sasuke, who was now awake because of the ruckus going in their house, irritably opened his door to see what was going on. But what he saw made all his sleepiness disappeared for a moment, for it was really a weird and rare event. He saw his brother walking down the hallway, with Kagome on her shoulder loudly complaining about him being a jerk. His eyes followed his brother's movement as they now head unto the bathroom, and when they walked passed him Kagome stopped complaining and greeted him. "Oh, Good morning Sasuke! Nice morning isn't it? Did you get a good sleep? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but really, it was your brother's fault. He was-" Kagome was then cut off when the bathroom door was shut.

Sasuke went back to his room as soon as there was silence again, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds until he heard Kagome screamed, "I HATE YOU ITACHI!"

And then, Itachi came out of the bathroom with a sly smirk on his face. And finally, Sasuke yawned as he went over to get back to sleep.

…

It was already nine in the morning when Itachi arrived at their meeting place. He decided to give some time for Kagome to recover from the shock of being splashed with cold water so early in the morning, so he went to the Hokage to report on his _mission._ Although there hasn't been any weird things that has been going on, he was required to report everyday to the Hokage. But there was still no Kagome in sight, only Inuyasha, his brother and his friends.

"Yo Itachi! Where's Kagome? I thought she's with you."

"That girl, I told her not to be late." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Hey Itachi, I hope you don't mind me inviting them here." Inuyasha said; clearly referring to him inviting them over here without a warning.

"Hn," was all he said.

After a few minutes, Kagome with a happy face and a handful of snacks on her hands appeared. She was wearing her usual ninja clothes; a red kimono with black outlines on it that goes up her middle thigh and has slits at the side, giving her more flexibility when kicking. And underneath, she wore black tights that were a little shorter than her kimono.

"You're late…again." Itachi sneered.

Kagome was happy, now that she got what she wants for breakfast and ignored Itachi's remark on her. Instead, she greeted him while popping a takoyaki in her mouth. "Morning!"

"Finish you're food, so we can get back to business." Itachi stated calmly as he watched her gulped down all her food like there's no tomorrow. Itachi was expecting her to comply and get to battle stance but she didn't. Instead she said something else, "You don't look well."

They were peculiar as to why Kagome said that and immediately looked at Itachi. There isn't any sign of him being sick, plus he didn't look that pale to them, so what gives.

"I think you should go back and rest Itachi." Kagome said with a serious look on her eyes.

Inuyasha immediately took Kagome seriously, cause by the tone she just used, it means she's not lying. Plus she's a medic, so she knows what's best for things like that. "You should just listen and get some rest Itachi."

"Come on," Kagome said; her back facing them.

Itachi instantly knew what she meant, he was too tired to put up a fight so he just followed her into their home.

…

Kagome forced him to take a sleep and was in cahoots with his mother, to not allow him to leave the house until he has slept well. When he saw him this morning, she immediately noticed that he was tired, but he wasn't sick, maybe just tired. But what's strange was, he doesn't have any missions.

After an hour and a half, Itachi woke up; feeling better than before, thanks to Kagome, but he wouldn't have gotten this tired and all worked up if it wasn't for her lazy antics. And speaking of the little devil, Itachi wondered where she is. He could sense that it was not lunch time yet, because his mother wasn't cooking lunch yet, so that was a relief. He went out outside when he told her mother that he was ok, and that he got his 'well-deserved' rest, as Kagome called it. He started walking back to the training ground, and when he arrived, only Inuyasha, his brother and their friends were there, no sight of Kagome anywhere. She must be annoying some unsuspecting victim with one of her pranks.

_Her pranks!_

Then it hit him, he just forgot about how Kagome loved to play pranks on people…especially him. So, he immediately checked all of his stuff to see if he had fallen victim for one of her pranks. Everything was right there; his holster, his kunai, and everything else. Everything was there except his…

_KAGOME!!!_

…

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking happily with a sleazy grin on her face. She wondered how long it would take Itachi to realize that he's missing his forehead protector. She thought smugly of her work this time, and felt proud of it. To her it was payback for him waking her up using cold water.

Although, she must admit that she missed all of this. During the time when she was out of Konoha, she was always alone and she preferred traveling alone. She haven't met anyone there that was worthy of her time because she was always going from place to place, so who could blame her if she missed this.

The unsuspecting girl continued to walk happily unto the streets, not noticing that up ahead the roof of Konoha, someone is watching her and planning on how he could get his stuff back from the sneaky girl.

…

Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura decided to take a break from training and head on over at Ichiraku for some lunch before they get back to business. Inuyasha just showed the three his techniques, and taught them on how to channel their chakra into different objects to create a new technique, like what he does with his sword.

They were walking onto the streets when they heard someone shout, "I'm not going down without a fight! That was payback for this morning!"

Thinking that it was just some kid who was playing around they shrugged and ignored it but stopped again when Naruto said, "Hey, isn't that Kagome's voice?"

"And the other one is?"

Inuyasha just sighed at this, "Itachi…"

Kagome was laughing as she raced off a different direction, she could no longer see the shadows of Itachi's three clones, meaning that they are far from her trail and that she was safe. Safe from him. When she turned in another direction she spotted Inuyasha and the others looking at her confusingly. There were no times for greetings for she was being chased by the big grumpy weasel right now. All she could do was to keep running into a safe place, like their house where she could hide behind his mother's back for protection.

Itachi finally caught up with her and snaked an arm around Kagome's waist bringing her to a halt. "Kagome…" he said as he saw her breathing heavily, tired from running around the whole village.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Give it back to me," he ordered calmly.

Kagome could only laugh and offered him his forehead protector; hoping that he would let her off that easily, but he didn't. Instead, he hauled him over with as much dignity he has left considering that the whole town almost had their eyes popped out while they saw him running after her, yelling like a lunatic and making a fool of himself.

"He's even worse of a prankster than Naruto." Sakura stated, with eyes still on Kagome and Itachi.

"Well, that's Kagome for you." Inuyasha stated, as he followed the two.

…

And then, they were all back at the training field. Itachi thought that it was best, since the whole town was still in shock of what they just saw out there. While Kagome was happily chatting away, like nothing happened. Of course, it was a normal thing for her so what's new, besides the fact that her prank skills have gotten better.

"Don't you think that was good training, huh Itachi?" Kagome asked chirpily.

"You really need help,"

"And you need help with your 'training obsession' Ita-chan!"

"I told you to cease the name calling," Itachi snarled.

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome taunted.

"Then I will do something bad,"

"Please, don't scare me like that. I'm not a little girl."

"But you sure act like one,"

"Well, at least I don't… I don't… I don't act like an old man!"

"I'm ignoring you now,"

"You can't ignore me! I'm your fiancé and the mother of your soon to be born child!" Kagome said, pretending to look hurt but has a tint of mockery in her voice.

Inuyasha looked at them uninterestingly while the three could only watch in awe at their bickering. When Inuyasha said that they would see a whole different side of Itachi with them, he wasn't lying. This scene was so different with how they saw the usual Itachi. He's so cold and stoic when around other people, but now, he's so different. They even thought that he wouldn't stoop to Kagome's pranks and argument, but now…

"Are they always like this?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, pretty much every day. You'll get use to it, although it might take a while by the reactions I'm seeing in you guys."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with your necklace." Sakura asked.

"Oh this," Inuyasha said as he lifted it. "This is the Kotodama Rosary, Kagome place it to me. She said, it would help calm me down whenever I'm angry, but I learned that she was wrong when she used those 'sit' commands on me. Needless to say, I fell on one of her pranks."

"Wow," Naruto said as he looked at Inuyasha's necklace. "Why can't you just take it off?"

"I would already do that if I could, but Kagome has some spell bound on it so only she could take it off."

"That's harsh," Naruto again said.

"I know," Inuyasha answered while sighing.

"What was that about you having something against my brother that had Kagome act like that?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, that. Well, I'd tell you but you have to swear that you won't tell Kagome I told you."

They all nodded in unison.

"It's like this. Itachi and I have been friends since we were little, coming from both clan head families, so we would always play a lot. Although, I know that he always tries to push me away, like what he does to all the other kids. Kagome has just moved to Konoha when she was about three and a half, so she doesn't know anyone else back there. One afternoon, we spotted her being bullied by some other kids around our age in the playground, originally I thought it was a bad idea to be involved in it but Itachi stepped in and helped Kagome. And since then, Kagome would always go in the playground every afternoon."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi would go there too but he would just watch Kagome from afar. Not speaking to her or anything, sometimes he would drag me out there too. And then, I got tired of it and befriended Kagome."

_Flashback._

_A now four year old Kagome was sitting on the swing all alone until his new friend; Inuyasha came along and asked if he could sit with her. After a few minutes, it was quiet and only the sound of the screeching metal from the swing could be heard. Until…_

"_Inuyasha, you've been here in Konoha since you were born right?" _

"_Yea, why?" _

"_Do you know someone who has short black hair, and black eyes? And has a fan shaped thing on his clothes."_

"_Is he a grown-up?"_

"_No, he's like us."_

"_Oh…"_

"So basically, I found out that Kagome has a crush on Itachi. That's why she was always waiting for him at the swing every afternoon."

"Huh? I thought Kagome isn't a fan girl?"

"She's not, she's different." Inuyasha said as he continued his story.

_It's been six months since Inuyasha found out about the little girl's crush on his friend. He knew that his friend had many fan girls and he can very well see that Kagome wouldn't turn out as one, so he decided to help her a little. _

_That morning, Inuyasha headed off to Itachi's house and told him that he has a good idea on how he could talk to the little girl by the swing. _

"_That's silly Inuyasha. Why would I want to talk to her?" Young Itachi said as he shrugged it off._

"_I know you like her Itachi, so I'm helping you too."_

_But Itachi ignored him some more. "Fine, be that way Itachi. And to think that I stayed all night just to help you. I'm going home,"_

_Itachi sighed at his friend; he can't believe that he was blackmailing him again. "Ok Inuyasha, what is it?" _

"I can't believe my brother fell for that." Sasuke said with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Adult always fell for stuff like that. I remember seeing Sessh use it on my father when we were younger." Inuyasha stated as a matter-of-factly.

"_All you have to do is give her this flowers and this ring," little Inuyasha said as he handed out the flowers and the ring to little Itachi. _

"_Am I suppose to pr…pr…propose, to her?" Little Itachi said; clearly having problems pronouncing that word._

"_Yea, you're going to pr…pr…pr…, oh nevermind." Apparently, Itachi isn't the only one. "Whatever that word means," Inuyasha muttered._

_Itachi hid the flowers behind his back and placed the ring in his pocket for safe keeping, as he neared on the playground. As planned, Kagome was alone and sitting on the swing. Kagome saw that someone was approaching and hoped that it was her new friend, but she was happier when she saw that it was the boy from last time; the boy who helped her. _

"_Uh…hello." Kagome shyly said._

"_Hey, can I ask you something." Little Itachi said._

"_Sure,"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Kagome was shocked, even at a young age, she was well aware of what the word 'marry' means. And she have heard enough fairy tales from her mother to know that her 'crush' was asking her to marry him. And of course, Itachi also knew what marry means, although both were not aware of how big and complicated the word 'marry' means._

_Little Itachi thought that it wasn't enough so he took the ring from his pocket and kneeled down in front of Kagome. While little Kagome was shocked and happy about this, especially after seeing the ring. It was a simple silver ring with a blue sapphire stone in it. She was thrilled that the fairytales her mother told her really does come true. _

"_Now, will you marry me?" Little Itachi asked again, still kneeling in front of Kagome with flowers and ring in hand._

"_Sure," Kagome said as she blushed furiously while Itachi fit the ring in her thumb, because it was the only finger that could hold the ring. _

_Kagome looked at the ring in shock and happiness, for no one has ever given her something nice like this ring. And no one has ever been nice to her like that, even though it looked like he didn't even consider her opinion on it. _

"_Itachi! Itachi! Where are you? It's almost dinner time!" _

_Little Itachi then stood up and said goodbye to the little girl. "My mother's calling me, I should go now." And with that, little Itachi left her with only the ring and his name as reminder of what happened during that day. Something that Kagome will never forget. _

"Wow, that was romantic." Sakura said.

"Yea, but they never got to know each other's name." Naruto said.

"No, at the last minute, Kagome found out Itachi's name while Itachi only found about it because he saw her wearing the ring." Inuyasha stated. "Although, Itachi is well aware that Kagome knows that he is the kid who proposed to her years ago, Kagome doesn't know that Itachi knows. To her, Itachi doesn't know who she is and he wants that to remain as it is."

"So that's why he made you kiss the ground last night, she doesn't want Itachi to found out about that." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Inuyasha said as he slumped down the grassy land. "Hey guys, I'm hungry. When will we eat?"

Kagome's attention was averted from her argument with Itachi to Inuyasha; who was slumped on the ground. "I'm hungry too, so let's eat. It's Itachi's treat you guys, so eat as much as you can!"

"Yehey!" Naruto yelled happily as he ran back into town.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed Naruto.

"Kagome,"

"What?" Kagome barked at Itachi.

"Look up,"

"Huh? I don't see any-" When she looked down, she saw that they were all gone and that she was left behind. "Hey Itachi, you cheater! No fair!"

* * *

So, how'd you guys like it? I finished this one in one night..er..morning! Don't forget to read, review and enjoy!

_Review Replies:_

_Sugar0o - I'm glad you liked that last part. Haha._

_Srstatts – Thanks, and I'll try to update as fast as I can. _

_Kakashixangela – Did you like it their childhood proposal? Haha._

_Darksilvercloud – Haha. I know, it was so hilarious. But Poor Inuyasha._

_Iheartanime43 – Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter too._

_Yunibell – Thanks, hope you'll tune in for more. _

_Ichigo Mirai - I can't say it right now, but you'll know it all in due time. _


	6. Chapter 6

So here I am again with another chapter. I hope you'll continue on liking and reviewing my story. I'm open for suggestions so don't be afraid to send them through pm or review :D So, now let's go to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Jealousy is definitely not a Bliss

After that delicious lunch over at a barbeque store, they decided to get back into the training fields to resume their training. And because of that satisfying lunch, Kagome didn't mind about the training part. She was preoccupied about something, and a preoccupied Kagome is absolutely bad. Especially for her _victims._

When they arrived, Inuyasha immediately slumped back into the ground and decided that he'd take a nap. Soon, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to sit under a tree for a while. Kagome was going to follow Inuyasha and take a nap under the tree but Itachi thwarted her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Sleeping," Kagome said sheepishly.

"No you're not. We have to train while they do what they want. You have to make up for all the goofing you did this morning." He stated calmly as he fixed his ninja gear. Kagome immediately froze upon seeing this and acted like normal.

"No way, I don-"

"Three,"

"As if you're going to scare me like that," Kagome scoffed.

"Two,"

"All right, all right. I'm going. Geez Itachi. But this time, let's not use any tools, or else I won't agree to this."

"You were the one goofing off, so I make the rules around here."

Kagome tensed up again, but Itachi only took this as guilt from her goofing. So he had to drag the girl into the spot that he wants too. "Itachi, no fair! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Whatever,"

…

It's been quite a while since Itachi dragged Kagome somewhere to fight, and there hasn't been any sound of weapons clashing or techniques used. At first they just shrugged it; thinking that maybe Kagome was still arguing with him. But soon, all their theories were proven wrong when they heard the sound of metals clashing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound and waited for something to happen. Soon, they saw the frantic Kagome running and screaming for her life, "Can't you take a joke Itachi! I told you training would be a bad idea!" And hot on her heals was Itachi and his clones with an irritated look on his face.

"I wonder what she did this time," Sasuke asked while looking at Kagome running towards them.

"She can ran fast,"

Their looks at Kagome were diverted when they saw the thing that Itachi was holding. It was his kunai and shurikens, all tied together with a chakra infused string. Kagome probably had those done when Itachi was asleep, and that explains her reaction when Itachi said training 'with her'.

"Wow, Kagome-chan's creative." Naruto said, and he can't help but wonder if he could ask new prank tips to Kagome.

"Come on, let's follow them." Inuyasha sighed as he went to follow the two.

…

When they arrived, they saw Kagome hovered on Itachi's shoulder like this morning. But this time, Kagome wasn't pumping her fists into her hand. She just behaved there like a little girl and glared at Itachi with all her might. "I'm going to get back on you Uchiha!"

"Shut up Higurashi, I'm not letting you out with this one." Itachi glanced to the side and reached out with his free hand.

"Ouch, that hurts." Kagome whined as she rubbed her sore butt with her free hand.

"That means behave yourself,"

Kagome continued to pound his back with her fists while complaining about some things when Inuyasha seated himself in a spot near the two and sighed. Naruto and the others soon followed, for Kagome never ceases to amaze them. They have never seen the Uchiha prodigy this amused and so…warm towards others.

"So, what was it like having being in a team with those two?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's fun, except when those two starts to fight, there's no telling what will happen next. Hey, do you want to know about our academy days?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

"No,"

"Don't,"

"Nah,"

"So here it goes. Me and Itachi have already graduated but there wasn't anyone strong enough to be placed on our team. So in other words there was only the two of us for a couple of years, that until Kagome graduated. Because of her great medical skills she was placed in our team, and so the adventure begun."

_The nine-year-old Kagome was still thrilled about the fact that her first friend; Inuyasha and her crush; Itachi was going to be her team mates. But she has to admit, it wasn't easy trying to prove herself worthy enough to be on their team and there was even more pressure when she found out that her new sensei would be one of the legendary Sannins; Orochimaru. She even wondered if Itachi would still remember her from their childhood days, but all her presumptions were proven wrong when on her first day, Itachi asked her who she is. Then she quickly noticed that the rumors about him being so cold towards the others were true. Of course, she believed it at first, but she never expected to be treated this way by him._

_And that was when she decided that she should just forget about her crush at Itachi. She tried but then it always ended up like she hated him and just wants to beat the crap out of him. True, she hated him but only his arrogant prick attitude. While Itachi is still denying the fact that he likes Kagome. _

_But after he got to know about the girl from the swing years ago, he started acting nice towards her. Even nicer than to Inuyasha. And then, her pranks started when she got irritated at Itachi and wanted to get even with him._

"Doesn't he ever get mad because of her pranks?"

"Yea, doesn't she go a little overboard sometimes?"

"Well…" Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "To be honest, I've never seen Itachi ever get mad at her. I mean, whatever prank she does on him, it seemed like he was enjoying it even if sometimes his actions said no." And so, Inuyasha continued on with his story about Kagome's pranks.

…

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kagome are still bickering about things, with Kagome doing most of the talking. While Itachi pretended that he was listening when in fact, he was still thinking of a punishment for her. And then, he suddenly remembered what his father said to him this morning. "Are you even listening to a thing I'm saying Itachi?"

"No,"

"What do you mean no? Wha-" She was going to give him a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by him.

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting between clan heirs, and father said that I and Sasuke should come."

Kagome stopped and tensed; clearly not liking where this conversation will go.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her voice abruptly apprehensive.

Itachi smirked. "You will accompany us on that meeting."

Kagome didn't look very happy, she was still holding her breath and thinking of an excuse to skip it out. Even if she had to break someone's leg for it. She wondered a bit, who's leg should she _accidentally _break. "But why do I have to be there?"

"You're my fiancé remember?" Itachi said with a devious smirk

"But, I don't know a thing about it? What will they do? Who will be there?"

"You'll see when you get there. Besides, misery deserves company, don't you think?" Itachi calmly said as he stood up and left the training ground, leaving a nervous and frantic Kagome glaring daggers at his back.

…

The next morning, Kagome woke up real early than her usual wake-up time; afraid of messing things up at the meeting. Even though she was well aware that it will start later in the afternoon. She can't sleep knowing that she might mess up the meeting. To make matters worse, when she woke up Mikoto wasn't there; saying that she had an errand to run for the Hokage. So it was only her, Itachi and Sasuke around the house. It was going to be a long morning for her.

When she woke up, she immediately went to the kitchen to grab some toast and tea; she never really did like drinking coffee. A few minutes later, Sasuke came down the kitchen; startled at seeing Kagome down there eating breakfast. He checked to see if it was already late and if he over slept, since Kagome is already awake, but his brother is nowhere to be seen around.

"Where's my brother?" A sleepy Sasuke asked as he walked inside the kitchen and grabbed a toast.

With toast in her mouth Kagome answered, "Sleeping. It's still early you know,"

"Then…"

And as if hearing his thought she answered, "Can't sleep. Too anxious about the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Your brother's taking me to the heir's meeting this afternoon. Said he'll properly introduce me as his fiancé and that I should be attending that meeting too. I think his word was, misery deserves company." Kagome said as she nibbled on her toast.

Oh that was right, his brother hated gatherings like that. Saying that it was a complete was of his time and everything. But it was true, it truly is boring and a waste of time; listening to some guy talk about their plan or about peace. "I thought he didn't want to be your fiancé?"

"He said it will keep the fan girls out," Kagome said, her voice sounding uninterested.

"**Oh…"**

**There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. No one wanting to start or say something for they do not know what to say, or how to start it. That is, until…**

"**I'm sorry about throwing stuff at you before…" Sasuke said, breaking the silence around the room. He got no response from Kagome after a few seconds of waiting; his first thought was it was a stupid thing to say and why did he even bother to bring it up.**

But he was surprised when Kagome's joyful voice filled the room. "It's ok, I don't really have anything against it. Although, I think Inuyasha would want an apology for that. You pulled his ears real bad when we first came to visit in here."

"I changed my mind," Sasuke muttered.

Upon hearing this, Kagome giggled at Sasuke. He really acts like his brother in a way, although they kind of looked different from one another now. "How about you Sasuke, aren't you taking anyone in particular to the meeting to introduce as your fiancé or something?"

For a moment, Sasuke was taken aback by how ridiculous the question sounded. Kagome leaned as closed to Sasuke as she could get, which is very close to hear out his answer. "Hmmm? No one in particular yet?"

"No, how about you?"

She knew that she'd ask him that but she didn't expect him to be that direct and this fast. "Uh..."

"It's my brother isn't it?" Sasuke said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Kagome immediately blushed, "Wipe that smirk of your face!"

"I knew it," he said with a smirk and a smug look on his face.

"N-no! It's not!" Kagome denied as she blushed some more.

"Who then?"

"N-no one!" Kagome denied even more as she looked down; hiding the blush on her face. She then heard the sound of Sasuke standing up from his chair and the next thing she knew Sasuke was leaning so close to her to the point where their noses touch.

"Good, I still have a chance then." Sasuke said with a smirk before he left out of the kitchen back to his room.

And after seconds Kagome have finally recovered from the shock, and sighed as she shook her head. "What are you getting yourself into Kagome?" she asked; knowing that there was no one out there that will answer her. She sighed again before she left the kitchen to go to the bathroom to get a nice full bath. And she was the only one, oblivious to the fact that a pair of obsidian eyes was watching their little episode from the hallway.

…

Kagome, Sasuke and Itachi all left together and was now headed towards the Hokage tower; the place where the meeting is going to be held. Kagome was now relaxed; knowing that Inuyasha will be there too, so she won't feel awkward or out of place. Plus, they both disliked being held in room with nothing else to do than to listen.

Itachi was walking up ahead, with his usual stoic face and looking straight ahead on the road. Sasuke was behind; glancing a few peaks at Kagome before actually looking straight into the road. While Kagome was left in the middle, caught up in the tension between the brothers. Even though she has no idea what's going on. Ever since this morning, she noticed that Itachi was acting a little strange towards her; thinking that it will pass cause he just woke up in the wrong side of the bed, she just shrugged it off. But until now, Itachi was giving her the same treatment, so she decided to do something about it.

"Ne, Itachi?"

No response.

"Ita-chan?"

No response.

"Itachi?"

Still no response.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked as she peaked at Itachi's face. His expression didn't change at all when he heard her question.

"No,"

"Then…" She paused, "why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," was all he said.

"Fine, be that way." Kagome pouted before she walked faster and took on ahead of them.

…

When they arrived, the meeting hasn't started yet. They saw a handful of heirs were already their; waiting with a bored expression on their face. They only recognized a few of them though. Like the Hyuuga's heir; Neji and Hinata were already there. While from the Taisho's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was already there; arguing about something. Some of the other heirs also bought their fiancé with them. Of course, everybody was conspicuous as to why someone like Kagome was there. So Itachi took the liberty of formally introducing her as his fiancé, which made everybody's mouth gape open. Yes, they've heard all about the rumors but they never expected them to admit it, let alone it come from Uchiha Itachi himself.

Eventually, when the meeting started, they were asked about what they were going to change when they get to be the leader and what they're not going to chance. And when it was Itachi's turn to speak, he said that there is no need to change anything in terms of their alliance with the other clans because it will only break apart Konoha, which was true. As the meeting got farther and farther the discussions became stupider and stupider.

And right now, some guys was talking about stuffs on how to be a great clan leader, but if you're smart you'll soon figure out that the lesson was like basic ninja stuff. It was like going back in the academy. The meeting seemed to stretch for hours, and soon everybody was doing something else. Kagome was already fiddling with weapons and was trying to find a way on how she could escape this meeting. Sesshomaru and Sasuke were doing a great job on annoying the heck out of Inuyasha, while the others were sleeping or playing a mindless game of rock paper scissors.

She decided to turn her attention to Itachi who was…sleeping?

He looked so peaceful and cute. Kagome blushed at that, but contained her excitement when she grabbed her pony tail and flings it towards him using her thumb and index finger. She hoorayed inside of her as she got a bull's eye at the first try and hit him straight in the forehead. The now even more irritated Itachi opened one obsidian eye at her before kicking her from under the table before returning back to his nap.

She wanted to try again and this time, she looked for a paper and started tossing little by little at Itachi before pretending that she didn't too anything and that she was listening intently.

This time, Itachi has had it, and decided to return one of her 'toys' back to her. So he grabbed one of the papers she tossed at him and scribbled something at it, before throwing it to her; hitting her right in the nose.

She gave him a nasty look before opening the note.

_Nice try. _

_Pretending to be listening won't get you off the hook._

_-Itachi_

She crumbled the paper before tossing it back to him, hitting him somewhere in his face.

They did this for hours; exchanging notes while tossing papers at each other's faces while pretending to listen intently to the speaker. And before they knew it, it was already over.

When they got out of the Hokage tower, Kagome stretched and sighed happily. "At last, I'm finally out of that place. I thought I was going to die in there."

"Too bad you didn't," Itachi said as he started walking towards their house.

Kagome sighed, "Good, you're now back to your crabby and ice prince self."

Itachi didn't even flinch or react at her remark so she sighed again. She was now certain that he was still mad at him, so she decided to change the subject into a lighter subject. "Hey Itachi, since auntie won't be back until tomorrow morning, I thought that maybe I should cook something for dinner. But I'll have to grab a few things at the store for a moment, would you like to come?"

"No,"

"Aww, come on Itachi."

"No,"

"Please!" She pleaded while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I said no,"

Kagome's face dropped and she just gave up; seeing that he was serious. "Ok…"

Sasuke was beside Kagome and can't help but overhearing their agreement so he decided to take his chance. "I'll come,"

"Huh?" Kagome wondered as she looked up at Sasuke.

"I said I'll come,"

At first, Kagome was hesitating but since Itachi wasn't going to come with her, "Sure."

Itachi's usual stoic face was replaced with irritation when he heard that and quickly left the two without saying a word or such.

…

During the whole time they were at the store, the evidence of the incident a while ago was still evident in Kagome's face, and all she ever talks about was Itachi. She would ask Sasuke from time to time if he will like this or that, or if his taste in food have changed. And Sasuke would always reply with a 'hn'. Of course, Kagome wasn't offended by it, since he was so used to it by now.

When they arrived home, there was no sign of Itachi anywhere. Kagome went straight into the kitchen to prepare their dinner and maybe make Itachi's mood less…Itachi-ish.

But her face dropped when she saw the note that was on the table.

_Gome-chan! Went out with Itachi for dinner._

_Don't worry, I'll bring him back before his bedtime. _

_-Shisui_

"What's wrong?"

Kagome immediately composed herself upon hearing Sasuke's voice. "Ah, Shisui borrowed your brother for a while. Said they'll be back soon."

"I see," was all he said.

"I'm going to prepare dinner now," Kagome said as she started to prepare the ingredients for dinner.

When dinner was served, Sasuke was shocked at how everything looked. He remembered that they only bought a handful of things and yet there was so much food on the table.

"I eat a lot," Kagome said before sitting herself.

"You sure don't look like it." Sasuke said as he started to eat.

It was that awkward silence that surrounded the room again. Kagome doesn't like these kind of silence, so she decided to open up a topic.

"During my training, there weren't many resources around so I have to improvise." She said before taking a bite of her food.

"Why'd you left Konoha? My brother said that you just left one day."

Just then, Sasuke saw amusement and surprise in Kagome's eyes before she smirked and said, "Did he now?" Kagome was looking at her food before she sighed, "I guess you could say that."

Sasuke placed his chopsticks down and looked at her, "He knew you about you leaving that night, right?"

"I don't know, maybe yes." She said as she stood up and placed her plate at the sink. And when she was about to leave the dining room she said, "Maybe not," It was Kagome's final words during that night, as she retreated back to her room to get some rest. She already made a mistake of someone finding out about her leaving that night, she can't let anyone else found out about it. She can't let anyone find out about her reasons and past. She can't afford to involve anyone else in her fight. The fight to avenge her clan and her mother, against the man who destroyed it all.

* * *

So, how was it? I know what you're all thinking now. What did she mean by that? But all will be reveled in due time people. So stay tuned, to find out. :D

_Review Reply!!!!_

_iheartanime43- Yea, that's about it. I'm thinking that they'll have a big fight and accidentally spill it out, but I'm still thinking about it though :D_

_Sugar0o- Thanks. Yea, I made Itachi loosen up a bit in here since he don't have that much pressure as he did in the massacre type plot. _

_LuLuCrazeD- I missed your reviews! Haha yea, they're quite a threesome. _

_Ichigo Mirai- Thanks, hope you'll keep reading them._

_Srstatts- Thank you :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind reviews! If some of you are wondering if when I will update my other story, I don't know when. I'm still caught up in this one, and the idea just keeps coming. And I don't know how to continue it then or how to proceed with their Itachi-finding arc. Haha.

So anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- At Last, A New Mission!

"_So, do you have any question?" A serious Tsunade said as she looked at the 6 nins in front of her._

_Yes, that's right; six. Itachi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all looked at Tsunade with a serious and determined look on their faces. _

"_You don't have a deadline for this mission, you just have to get as much information as you can. And if you can, find out who's responsible for all these killings."_

"_Baa-chan, I don't get it. Why would you need the six of us for this mission? We're just going to investigate right?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head; still not getting the point. _

"_From what I've read, these aren't just ordinary killings. Whoever they are, they're certainly dangerous."_

"_How many have they killed?" Kagome eyes narrowed at this as she asked._

_Tsunade sighed as she placed her chin in the back of her hands, "Either a whole village or about a hundred people in just one day."_

_All of them, even Inuyasha was surprised at this. A whole village in one day? That was unbelievable, there's no human that could do all that in just one day. Even if they had help, there was no way. And besides, those villages are bound to have strong ninjas around. _

"-all day."

Naruto's thoughts about the mission Tsunade assigned them was interrupted when he heard Itachi speak. "What?"

Itachi sighed, but didn't repeat himself. He knew that the brat wasn't paying too much attention to what they were saying but he didn't know that he wasn't entirely listening.

"Itachi," this time it was Kagome who spoke. "The Hidden Mist Village is far, it will take us all day just to get half way there. I think we need to improvise."

He looked at her for a moment before looking at the clearing straight ahead. "Ok, we'll have to use Kirara and Karasu for this." He said as he looked at Kagome. And without a moment to spare, Kagome begun doing hand signs for a summoning jutsu. When the smoke cleared up, they saw a yellow kitty with two tails and black stripes.

"Aww, she's cute." Sakura said as she petted Kirara.

Soon, Itachi also did some hand signs for the same jutsu and summoned a big black crow. "Finally! I thought you abandoned me Itachi." The crow said as it eyed the surroundings.

"Ohh…Kagome-san!" the crow said.

Kagome smiled warmly at the crow with teary eyes, and instantly hugged him. "Ah, Karasu! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kagome-san!" the crow said as it patted Kagome's back with it's wings.

The two were doing a reunion and was happily hugging each other when, someone interrupted. "You can do that later, we have a mission to do."

"Oh…someone sure woke up from the wrong side of the bed," Karasu said mockingly.

He was planning to say more but didn't even try when his master glared at him. And when I say glare, it meant a glare that could kill.

"We'll split into three groups."

They all nodded.

"Inuyasha," he called. "You and him," he said gesturing at Naruto.

"Who, me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you. Both of you will travel together here in the land. I think that it will be better if you ride on Inuyasha's back so you two can keep up. Understood?" He said; his voice was serious and it meant business.

"Yes, Captain!" Inuyasha said as he saluted Itachi.

Itachi just ignored it and went on. "While the two of you," gesturing to Kagome and Sakura "Will fly above the trees and warn us of any suspicious activities up ahead."

"And we," he said looking at Sasuke. "Will fly with Karasu and fly just high enough and observe the forest from up there."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

And finally, Itachi's firm voice said, "Be ready in five minutes, we'll depart by then."

"Yes," they all said before they scattered around.

Itachi went up on some tree somewhere to rest and so did Inuyasha. While Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were seating at the ground with Kagome as she petted Kirara.

"Is this your first time working with him?" Kagome asked as she giggled upon seeing their faces. She was debating whether it was shock or irritation.

"I guess you could say that," Naruto answered before he slumped down at the grass.

"You should get all the rest you could get, because this might be your last for the entire day." She said casually while playing with Kirara's tail.

Upon hearing this, Naruto quickly rose up from the grass and yelled, "WHAT???"

Kagome's laughter once again filled their ears. "I'm taking that you haven't worked with him yet."

The three just looked at her in disbelief, "Well, he's strict, I can tell you that. Although I think, by now you might have figured that out. But during our missions, he almost never allows us to split up if it's not needed. So I guess, when Tsunade-sama said that this was going to be a tough one, she meant that this was really going to be a tough one."

Kagome sighed when he looked at their faces again; they're not getting the point here. "Look, let's just follow him with this. Even if he's a jerk, an arrogant, self-centered prick, when it comes to things like this I trust him. So, you should too."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Karasu calling out for them, and that they should hurry or his master will fry him out alive.

"All right, all right Karasu." Kagome said as she walked towards their direction.

…

"Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, of course!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Kirara," Kagome called out. They looked in confusion when they remembered what Itachi said about Kagome and Sakura riding on Kirara. But she's smaller than Akamaru, and you don't see him carrying Kiba around.

In a flash, Kirara was engulfed by flame and then transformed into a bigger Kirara, which made Naruto and Sakura's mouth gape open. They've never seen a summon like that. When they get back alive and well in Konoha, they would definitely ask her to teach them that.

"Well, shall we go then, Sakura-chan?" Kagome said as she positioned herself at riding Kirara.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she followed Kagome.

"Let's go," Itachi calmly said as he rid Karasu, Sasuke soon followed.

"Let's go kid!" Inuyasha's excited voice called out to Naruto.

"Ok!" the enthusiastic blond said while running towards Inuyasha, then jumping at his back.

And so, they all went out as planned. They traveled for hours, and found no suspicious activity up ahead. Kagome even opened her spiritual senses to find something but there's nothing. Itachi and Sasuke used their Sharingan through the ride, while Inuyasha made sure to be aware of any suspicious smell around. They're guards are up; cause they have to be extra careful about this. They must never underestimate whoever this opponent may be. Kagome just hopes that it's just an ordinary group of shinobi, or bandits.

Naruto was looking from time to time at how the others were doing, and can't help but notice at how fast they were going. He should really get one of those flying summon thing when he gets back. He'll even ask the pervy sage if he knows of any flying frog summons, if it's even possible for frogs to fly.

"-blood."

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the word blood.

"What?" he asked, and then looked at Inuyasha's face whose face might look like it was drained out of blood.

"I said I smelled blood. It's far, but it's strong."

Naruto tried to sniff the air out to see if he can smell it too if it's really that strong. "I don't-"

"Itachi!" Inuyasha yelled, which quickly caught Itachi's attention and swooped down immediately with Sasuke near Inuyasha's side.

"What is it?"

"I smelled blood and it's strong."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "How near are we from the source?"

"Far, very far." He answered while still looking intently at the road up ahead.

"Do you smell anyone else there?"

"No,"

Without a moment to spare, Itachi ordered Karasu to go up to where Kagome was to inform her. Then they decided to pick the speed up to go to that place immediately.

And unfortunately the site that welcomed them there was much more badly than they expected. The place that they thought was just a small clearing was actually a whole village that's been burned to the ground, but the bodies are still fresh of blood. Blood and bodies ranging from children to old people were there lying around.

With ashes in his fingertips, Itachi spoke with a serious and cold voice. "Judging by the amount of ashes in here, I'd say that this place was just destroyed last night."

"Are you sure Itachi?" Kagome said, from her sitting phase near at one of the bodies.

"We've inspected the bodies and it's clear that they've been dead for almost about a week now." Sakura said.

"What? Don't tell me that the culprit came back here just to destroy this village." Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I…I don't know." Kagome answered.

Their attention was diverted from the corpse and to Sasuke who just came back from somewhere. Since when did he leave? "I've looked around the village. It's not that big, but they still have quite a handful of strong shinobis in here."

"But, didn't baa-chan said that the villages that were destroyed was in the Hidden Mist Village?"

Naruto was right, Tsunade said that it was in the Land of Waves, but they're still days away from it. It made them wonder what these people want. Is it random or not? And how did they get off from one place to another so fast.

"They're planning something. But we still don't know what so we have to continue on our search, let-"

Itachi was cut off when he sensed different chakra signatures, and a lot of them. They were already surrounded. "Show yourselves,"

All of them soon tensed up and readied themselves for battle. Then one by one, bandits started to immerge from the shadows and the trees of the forest. Sakura was counting them all, and she's estimated that there about a hundred of them at least.

"We won't hurt you, we just want your money." One of the bandits said. "And perhaps the little girl too," he looked maliciously at Kagome, with knife in hand.

"Kagome," Itachi called.

"Can I fight now Itachi? I really want to beat the crap out of this guy!" She pointed at the bandit who harassed her.

"Ok, I'll let you have your fun now. We'll go on ahead, and don't take too long." Itachi said as he walked off towards Karasu.

"Let's go, let's go." Inuyasha said as he waved his hand, and then looked at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Are you guys coming?"

Naruto was confused, when he said coming did it mean that they aren't going to fight. But before he could answer, Sasuke beat him too it. "No, I think we'll stick around." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha said before he rested himself at a tree. "Just tell me when you guys are done. And Kagome," he said, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on them."

"I'll try,"

"Hey! Are you guys underestimating us? Letting a little girl, and pink haired freak, an idiot and a chicken head face us?" One of the bandits said.

"Hey, I'm not little anymore!" Kagome said as she charged a chakra powered fist into one of them.

Some of the men charged her too, but she leapt high and threw a couple of shurikens at them, and finally did a water jutsu on them.

"Ok, that's ten down. And about a hundred more to go!" She said excitedly as she punched her hand.

The bandits' mouth gaped open at how quickly she took out ten of them without a sweat. After recovering from the shock too, Naruto made ten shadow clones and charged at the bandits with kunai in hand. Sasuke took out his part with his sword without a sweat too, and he stopped them before they can make handsigns for whatever jutsu they were planning. Sakura charged with chakra in her fist and made a huge whole at the ground, and she took the bandits out with a few of her monstrous punches. And before they knew it, they were already done.

"That was fun, we should look for bandits more." Kagome rejoiced as she got up and dusted herself. She then went to one of the trees and called Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! We're done here! Call Ita-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Itachi was already at her back with a serious and hardened look on his face. "You killed them all,"

"Yeah, I did."

"Aw, you didn't have to kill them all Kags. Now we can't question them anymore." Inuyasha said as he kicked on of them with his bare foot.

"I got a little carried away," She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, me too! I want to eat Ramen so bad, I think I can run back to Konoha just to get one." Inuyasha said.

Kagome, and Sakura giggled at the two. "Stop complaining you too, and can't you anything besides Ramen? That stuff's horrid." Sakura said jokingly.

"Hey! That's not true! I've lived my life eating Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too!" Inuyasha followed.

"Fine, fine. You two will get your Ramen, but we have to go find a place to settle in first. What do you think, Itachi?" She looked at him and saw the same hardened expression on his face, and beside him, Sasuke also had the same expression.

"Sasuke, what's-"

"Look." Was all Sasuke said back.

Kagome looked, and soon they all followed what he said. They looked, and thought that nothing was there, but something was wrong.

The bodies were moving.

Without looking at Kagome, Inuyasha asked, "I thought you guys killed them."

"Yeah, we did."

This time, it was Naruto who spoke. "Then why are they moving?"

In the blink of an eye, all the bodies levitated with their swords and were charging at them. The first one to recover from the shock was Kagome, so she casted a barrier in front of them to prevent the swords from harming them.

"They certainly look dead to me." Inuyasha said as he braced himself.

"So, what now, are you saying that they want to continue our fight till death?" Kagome asked as she protected herself from the charging sword with her kunai.

"I guess you could say that," Inuyasha answered back.

Sasuke decided that he wouldn't want to put up with this anymore and decided to cut a couple of them. But, they kept coming back.

"They keep on coming back to life!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the safety of Kagome's back. The fact that he wasn't such a big fan of ghost and the dead seemed to make it all worse for him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha was fed up and decided to finish this up in one big blow.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and fired a lethal shot towards the _zombie._ And fortunately, both their attacks worked. "Itachi, I think you better go and continue towards the Land of Waves. Me and Inuyasha, will catch up on you guys!"

Itachi nodded at her. And looked at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, "You heard what she said. Let's go."

He left, and was followed by Naruto and Sakura. "Hey, teme, are you coming?"

"I'll be there, I'll just finish this off." He answered. Naruto was a little hesitant on leaving, but he knows that teme can handle it.

And so, he left.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the path where they left off, but he didn't have a chance to look at his fight anymore for he was already drowned in them. They were so many that he can't get out, and if this keeps up, he might even die.

Suddenly, he saw a pink sparkling light and before he realized it, Kagome was standing there with a stern look on her face as with bow still in hand. "I thought I said that you guys should leave."

Before he could answer back, Inuyasha called out and said, "Hey brat! Grab Kagome, we're going!" Inuyasha wasn't usually the one who backs out from a fight, but he knows exactly where to flee. And trust me, Inuyasha doesn't usually flee from a fight unless he knows that he might die in it.

By grab did he mean? Oh well.

So, Sasuke quickly _grabbed _Kagome and carried her bridal style. She was fidgeting, "Sasuke, let go of me! I can walk!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll argue about this later, they're coming back to life again." Sasuke said before taking a last look at the zombie before he darted out in the trees and disappeared from their enemies view.

* * *

Oh my, Kagome's group got separated with Itachi's group. What happened? And who do you think was responsible for those bandit zombies? Sorry for the grammar errors guys. This was kind of rush, cause I'm really sleepy now. And I don't proof read each chapter while typing it or something. I do it, while reading the upload one in here. And then I'll have to actually edit it in the document something thingy. Haha. I know it's a hassle.

_Review Reply!!!_

_Sugar0o- Thank you, haha. Yeah, Kagome was only caught up in the middle._

_Ichigo Mirai- Well, all I can say is that I think Naraku will be in this. And I'm planning on making Orochimaru kind of a good guy in here, since many people always write him as bad or 'gay'. I think I'll do a different approach. _

_Iheartanime43- Thank you. I'm going to put more Itachi jealousy thing into this. :)_

_LuLuCrazeD- Nah, it's ok. I totally understand, because the only reason I can upload this fast is because it's still summer in our place. And, to answer your question. Itachi is only saying that it's for the fan girls but he likes it, and they are really fiancés. They just don't want to put to much deal on it, but deep inside, it's really a big deal for them._

_Preistess Mia- Thank you. Yeah, I know. I'm not really very good at the grammar department, but I am really trying my best to improve myself. :)_

_Ashleigh131- Thank you. Hope you'll stay tuned. _

_DominicanChika- Yeah, I know. It was kind of both his and Shisui's fault. Thank you for the review. :)_

_michiko yukiko- Thank you. Hope you'll stay tuned._

Kakashixangela_- Yea, haha. He acts real grumpy when he's jealous. Haha. _

Click it! :D

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

And so, I'm back. I was actually trying to finish this whole thing up in a day but then laziness kicked in, and I got an idea for a new story. So, I'm still kind of debating if I should post it. But then, I eventually decided to make a long chapter this time. :D I mean, a long one compared to my other chapters.

The big italic parts were flashbacks :D

AN: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto, though I sometimes wish that I did.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 8- Separations and Motives

"Can you walk now?"

Kagome was immediately awoken from her deep thought when he heard someone's voice; asking her something. "What?"

Sasuke sighed, because partially it was his fault why she can't walk straight right now. "How's your leg?"

Oh, that's right. Her leg…she was injured. Thinking too much really does makes you forget about the things around you, that's why she quickly forgot about her wound. "Ah, yeah. It's healing itself pretty quickly." She tried to stand up but pain prevented her from doing so. She lost her balance, but _luckily_ Sasuke caught her.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breathe; trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke looked down at the ground and was also trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as she helped Kagome to sit herself up in a tree near their fire.

"You know it would be a lot less painful if you heal it." Sasuke said, while seating himself beside Kagome but not too close.

"I know. But it would take up a lot of my chakra to fix it. A couple of nerves were damaged, and I already used it on healing my arm." She answered casually.

Sasuke was quiet. Not knowing if it would be wise to apologize or do something for compensation. After all, even partially, it still was his fault.

_The young Uchiha took a quick glimpse at their back, just to see if the enemies are still following them. Inuyasha tried on taking them out with his Kaze no Kizu and literally tearing them to pieces but it was no good; there's just too many for just the three of them. Kagome was already starting to regret about allowing Itachi and the others to go ahead. _

_Sasuke, who was usually cool and composed was now tensed. The enemies are closing in on them, cause they were flying around and was dodging the place easily while they, were just jumping from tree to tree. _

"_Ok that's it." She said, as she fidgeted a bit in Sasuke's hold and did a summoning jutsu handsign._

_In a puff of smoke, Kirara appeared at Kagome's head. "Kirara, transform, now!" Kagome ordered as she threw Kirara into the air and the cat immediately did what she asked. _

"_Inuyasha, grab unto Kirara. Were flying out of here!"_

"_Yes, ma'am!" Inuyasha said as he sliced a couple of those zombies._

_Kagome then turned her attention to Sasuke, "You too, jump to Kirara."_

_Sasuke nodded and jumped into a higher tree. He braced himself for he knows that it was going to be a tough jump, and he got extra added weight in him; Kagome to be exact._

_He jumped high, but one of those zombies got a hold on his ankle and pulled him back down, immediately making him drop Kagome down into the trees. "Shoot, Kagome!"_

_But it was too late, Kagome was already hurdling down towards the trees and fell into one of the tree's big trunk, leg first. She thought that it would stop but she continued tumbling down. And luckily she latched into a trunk a few feet away from the ground, but the impact of the fall wasn't expected and she dislocated her right arm in the process. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke was in a tight situation. He was worried about Kagome and at the same time readying himself to face those zombies again. But something strange happened. Instead, they weren't charging at him; they were soaring straight to where Kagome fell. _

_Inuyasha was still busy fighting off the others so he decided to take the matters into his own hand. He started gathering his chakra into his hand, "Chidori!"_

"Hey brat!"

Sasuke glared at their white haired companion, "What?"

"Do you want it or not?" Inuyasha asked with an irritated look on his face.

"What?"

"Your food, Sasuke." This time, it was Kagome who spoke and she sounded worried. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh," was all he said as he stared down at his food; fish from the river.

"I don't care if you don't like it, I just don't want you passing out on us in the middle of a fight." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome reprimanded.

"Keh, I'm going to sleep now." The loud Inu said and went to a nearby tree to sleep.

Kagome took one more look at the sleeping Inuyasha and sighed, "He's always grumpy like that. But he's nice, once you actually get to know him."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Sasuke answered.

"I think you should get some sleep now. We'll try to catch up on Itachi and the others first thing tomorrow morning." Kagome finally said before she, herself decided it was time to sleep. She was tired, she used a lot of chakra from healing her injury back there.

…

Meanwhile, on Naruto's side of the world; everyone was quiet. For once, he wasn't complaining nor was Sakura arguing with him. Both were scared, they sure didn't want to be on the bad side of one Uchiha Itachi. That, and because they were tired.

After their split up with Sasuke and the others, they've stumbled unto three small ninja villages now. Like the previous one, it was burnt and everyone was killed. And the time interval between the destruction of the village and when it was destroyed was the same. Thankfully though, they haven't encountered any zombies along the way.

Finally, it was time for them to rest and Itachi volunteered to keep watch first while they rest. But if truth be told, he can't sleep. He noticed something similar on the three villages that they've passed; something very disturbing.

"_Itachi-san, look! Another village!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed down at the village up ahead._

_They then immediately went down to the village. It was the same as the other village; burned but the corpses were not. "Spread out and investigate!"_

_Naruto and Sakura did what they were told and spread out. Itachi did the same but found nothing but the same as on the other village; dead ninjas, meaning they tried to put on a fight. And there was blood everywhere, which also means that whoever killed everyone here isn't along, or to be exact quite a handful or a hundred. But now, at least they know that it's a human. _

_He kneeled down on the ground and observed the blood on the ground. The places where the bodies are doesn't match well with the dried blood. Could they have been moved after they were killed? But that's not possible. Who would go through all the trouble for it?_

_He was still deep in his thought when he sensed a presence come in, "Itachi-san, just like on the other village. Their corpses were a few days older than the time this village was burned."_

_Still not taking his gaze away from the ground, he spoke. "Where's Naruto, what did he find?"_

_Their attention and heads were averted to the direction where Naruto's voice was coming. It sounded like he was frightened or in distress. And when they got there, he was sitting on the ground with eyes wide. _

"_Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked._

_Instead of answering, he looked at the two with a scared look on his face and pointed in one of the corpses. Itachi walked close it and looked It was a little girl, around the age of twelve of thirteen with raven hair, pale skin and since her eyes were closed they can't see what color it was. Upon looking at it at first, you'll see that there's nothing strange about this corpse. But upon closer and longer look, Itachi noticed something strange on her. And something shocking probably._

"It looked like Kagome," he finally said to no one in particular.

And when they stumbled upon the second village, his first action was to look for a corpse that somewhat resembled Kagome in a way. He searched high and low, hoping that he wouldn't find any to prove his presumption wrong.

But unfortunately, he did.

This time, the girl looked at her mid twenties and had short raven hair. He wanted his presumption to be wrong, so he said to himself that it was all a coincidence. Not until, they stumbled upon the third village. This time, the girl looked like a kunouichi and in teenage years, around 15 or 16. It had the same features as the other two, raven hair and pale skin. Unfortunately, he didn't have the guts to look into each of the corpses' eye to see what color it was. Afraid to see dull sapphire eyes.

It only proves his theory stronger. And come to think of it, not once have they encountered any zombie or enemies like that along the way since they've split up with Kagome's group. So many questions flooded his mind right now. But, one thing is for certain.

_They're after Kagome. And he has to find a way to stop them_, even if it meant dying.

…

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling sore on her back. Apparently, she's still not used to sleeping outdoors. She doesn't like it, and she'll never get used to it. And luckily, by the looks on her companions' face, neither did they. But the good side of it all was her leg was doing fine now, and she can walk by herself. Not that she had any problem being carried by Sasuke or anything.

"Morning," Kagome said sleepily.

"Morning," Sasuke answered, trying not to look irritated.

"Keh, what's so good about the morning when you're whole body hurts?" Inuyasha said as he stretched his body.

"I'd take it that you guys didn't sleep that well." Kagome said.

"Who can sleep in a place like this?" He complained.

"There's no use complaining. Itachi has all the money for this trip, so unless we find him, we'll be sleeping in the cold hard ground again." Kagome answered, with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha shrugged, but muttered real low that Kagome didn't hear. "You're just saying that cause you miss him,"

"What?"

Inuyasha froze, thinking that Kagome heard her but saw the confused and irritated look on her face. So it meant he was safe, for now. "Nothing, I said let's get going." And then he finally grabbed his things and walked on ahead.

Since she didn't hear what he said she asked Sasuke, "What did he say?"

"Wasn't listening." He lied smoothly as he too walked on ahead.

Kagome just sighed hopelessly, and tried to follow her two companions.

…

Luckily on Naruto's side of the world, he and Sakura were not fighting nor blabbering about stuff like that, none of them were complaining about the long walk or to where they were going. But the bad side of it was there was absolutely no talking, and Naruto was sure that any minute now he'll just burst or lose his sanity. He just can't take this complete silence.

"Ah, Itachi-san, can I ask where are we going?" Luckily for Naruto, Sakura spoke.

"Were continuing on our mission towards the Hidden Mist," he answered firmly.

"But how about Sasuke and the others?"

"They'll catch up, and they have Inuyasha with them."

"Oh…" was all she could answer back. He do have a point, Inuyasha's sense of smell is way stronger that of an Inuzuka, so they'll have no problem keeping up with them.

Throughout the whole travel, Itachi didn't say anything else except when he is asked questions by Naruto or Sakura. He was too preoccupied with what they saw from the previous villages. And he was still busy figuring out how those villages were literally erased in one night. No man can do that in one night alone. The fact that some of the villages have ninjas were too alarming.

Itachi was still thinking deeply when he overheard something that his two companions were talking about.

"-but Sakura-chan! It was a bright idea right!"

"No way Naruto, there's no way that those zombies could have attacked those villages. And killing a whole village and turn them into zombies to destroy another village is pointless! I mean, why would they do that?"

"To keep their secret identity!"

"That's silly, no ninja wants to keep a secret identity now a days. They want to take credit for their work. Besides, why would they want to keep their identity a secret?"

"That's to-" Naruto was stopped mid sentence when he bumped into someone's back.

Itachi stopped when he realized something.

Naruto was confused as to why he stopped, and looked at his serious face. "Itachi-san, are you all right?"

No response.

Naruto repeated his question, "Itachi-san, is there something wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

And for that question, he was immediately hit on the head, courtesy of Sakura. "Naruto, stop asking questions like that!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

The two continued on with their bickering. While Itachi was still deep in thought and he remembered the conversation he had with the Gondaime before they left.

"_Tsunade-sama, if you don't mind me asking, isn't it supposed to be their Village's ninja's who should be doing this and not us?" Itachi asked._

"_Yeah, Tsunade-sama. I've been meaning to ask that too." Kagome said._

_Tsunade sighed, thinking that these kids were just too smart for their own good. "They've tried but failed. Every ninja squad they sent was killed and their bodies were never found. Actually, Hidden Mist has asked different nations and villages for their help, some tried and failed while some just refused."_

_All six of them paled, this really is no ordinary mission._

It was all too clear for him now; it was the zombies from the previous villages whom attacked the next one. That's why the time interval between the villagers' death and the burning of the village is long because they still used it to destroy the next one and the reason why the dried blood didn't match the dead bodies' position. Then they tried burning the whole village to destroy any evidences. But this was all just a diversion used to lure _her _out.

They attacked the villages that had any resemblances to her in hopes of finding her and at the same time as a diversion. Since they don't know who this mysterious enemy is, they would be scared for their countries' sake and help out in hopes of finding out anything. But the _enemy_ concealed his identity well and planned this through.

And all they have to do was sit back and relax while these countries would send some of their ninjas or any information leading to Kagome. Somehow, this enemy knew that Kagome would either be a ninja or a healer, because _they _knew that the one of the counties would send her out sooner or later, either in healing the injured of helping out in the fight. They didn't even consider the fact that she may be just an ordinary civilian. But judging by the villages that had villagers looking like Kagome, they still weren't sure what age she would be.

Unfortunately, whoever this person is' plan worked.

"We have to find her…"

Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at Itachi. "Who?"

"What did he say Sakura-chan?"

"We need to find who?" Sakura asked again.

Itachi was looking at the two of them with a serious look and both of them knew that this is a bad sign. "Were going back! We need to find Kagome no matter what it takes!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So sorry for the late update. I was busy with stuff, I was trying to learn how to do color sketches in the computer. Hahaha. I'm trying to expand my summer vacation since I only have one month till it's over. How was the this chapter by the way? Did you like it? :D

_Review Reply!!!_

_Iheartanime43--- Yeah, it looks like Kagura's work. _

_Ichigo Mirai--- haha, yeah that would be really weird. And writing Naraku as a good guy, is really weird. But Orochimaru won't appear yet, maybe in later chapters or so. _

_Kakashixangela--- He won't say anything that will easily show that he's jealous or something. But he's actions shows it._

_Ashleigh131--- Thank you, here's another chapter!_

_LuLuCrazeD--- Your welcome, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Haha, yeah. It looks like her work._

_MoonPrincess1989--- Thank you, glad you like the story :D_

_Preistess Mia--- Thank you, hope you'll like this one too :D_

_DominicanChika--- Thank you :D Sure, I'll write some more of the rivalry, as soon as they get back on the village or something. Cause right now, I'm trying to focus on the enemy of theirs :D_


	9. Chapter 9

So, hey readers. I'm back. I'm having problems patching this whole story up, but I've got the whole main details in so I think I'll be updating fast from now on. :S

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 9- Danger

_Itachi was looking at the two of them with a serious look and both of them knew that this is a bad sign. "Were going back! We need to find Kagome no matter what it takes!"_

…

Meanwhile, on Kagome's side of the world.

"I won't back out brat!" Came Inuyasha's angry voice.

"What makes you think I'll back out?" Came Sasuke's calm and composed voice. Although his face shows clear irritation.

Kagome just sighed. They should be looking for Itachi and the others, not fight about pointless things. How pointless you ask? Well, it was just a simple thing of picking which way to go. Inuyasha wanted to go to the direction where Itachi's scent is, while Sasuke wanted to go to the direction where a couple of Naruto's weapons are scattered.

Finally, Kagome stood up and took in a deep breath. "Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit. Sasuke grab him and let's go. We're going on neither of those directions."

"Then, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Flying," was Kagome's simple answer.

"But Kirara can't support the three of us. Especially with him around," Sasuke said, gesturing his head to the unconscious Inuyasha.

"I won't be using Kirara this time," was her answer as she went to the middle of the clearing. Her back was now facing Sasuke.

"What do you…" He trailed off, seeing that Kagome was doing some hand signs again.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kagome called as she placed down her hand on the ground.

She was surrounded by smoke for a couple of seconds. Sasuke stared at the smoke, clearly anxious as to what Kagome meant when she said that she won't be using Kirara anymore.

Finally, when the smoke cleared, Sasuke was surprised at the raccoon like creature in front of Kagome. It was short but fat, and it absolutely looked like a raccoon.

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome spoke, "Hachi."

The raccoon like creature that was now identified as Hachi spoke, "Yes, Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked back at him, "I need your assistance."

Hachi blinked at Kagome then averted his gaze from the unconscious Inuyasha, "What happened to him?"

Kagome smiled an innocent smile, "Long story."

And then looked at Sasuke, "Itachi-san looks different."

She immediately noticed the irritation at the young boy's face, "Oh Hachi, that's Sasuke. He's Itachi's younger brother."

"Nice to meet you!" The raccoon said enthusiastically, but Sasuke only replied with a 'hn'

Kagome just sighed, no matter how much they show that they don't like each other, they act very alike. "Come one Hachi, let's get going before Itachi scolds us again for being late."

"Ok, Kagome-san." Then in a matter of minutes, a cloud of smoke engulfed Hachi again and when it was cleared, the raccoon transformed into something that looks like a fat log up in the sky.

Kagome jumped on ahead, and yelled something at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, can you carry Inuyasha up in here."

"Ah, sure." Even though he isn't in good terms with the unconscious Inu, he obliged without complaint. Clearly because he was still shocked by all this. He has heard about summoning jutsus, but he's never encountered someone who has more than one summons. He can't help but wonder too what Kagome has up her sleeves.

…

Naruto and Sakura still don't know which direction they were headed too. They've been jumping around the forest for hours now, and still no sign of them. Finally, when the jumping felt like it was taking forever Itachi came to a stop and jumped down on a clearing. The two soon followed.

Itachi's Sharingan eyed the whole clearing, and he can clearly see the small but clear traces of Kagome's chakra. Judging by how the surroundings looked and by the amount of chakra used, it was clearly shown that no fight happened.

"Itachi-san, did you find anything?" Sakura asked.

"Kagome's chakra trail stops in this place." Was his serious answer.

"Hmm…maybe they used Kirara again." Naruto said as he placed his hand in his chin, in a thinking gesture.

"But Kirara's not big enough for the three of them." Sakura said.

"I don't know, maybe somehow they made Kirara bigger."

Without a moment to spare, Itachi did the hand sign for a summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!"

After a few seconds, and it revealed an eating Karasu. "Wow, Itachi! I never thought that you would summon me again so soon!"

Not listening to his summon's annoying comments, he jumped on it's back and said, "Kagome has a lot of summons, depending on her need. So she can easily summon a creature that can fly the three of them."

"Oh right, plus it's easier to find them while on the sky like that!" Exclaimed Naruto as he too jumped on Karasu's back. Then, Sakura jumped on too.

They soared into the sky for minutes but still no sign of Kagome and the others. Plus, they're in the sky so it was hard to track Kagome's chakra trail even with Itachi's Sharingan on. Soon, minutes passed and became hours and still no sign of them. They we're starting to think that they've been running around in circles trying to find each other.

…

It was already nearing dusk when Kagome and Sasuke decided to settle on the land and get some rest. Their destination is still a day away or longer maybe because of the hassle of trying to find Itachi's team. Luckily for them, no zombies have attacked them yet. But the bad thing is, they didn't have any luck finding anything about the village attacks.

Inuyasha has been a few minutes after they left land. But he's still in a grumpy mood, thinking that Kagome and the brat ganged up on him. He can really be childish sometimes.

Sasuke on the other hand was starting to fall hard for Kagome as the seconds go by. He looked at her as the wind blew her raven locks, while her pale skin glistened as the setting sun hit it and her warm smile that makes you forget about everything around you. No wonder his brother has fallen for her too. Even if his brother never voiced it out, his actions gave it away. Clearly everybody who has seen how he acts towards her would know that he has feelings for her. But he can't help but wonder why Kagome never really noticed it.

"Sasuke?" Kagome's sweet voice called.

"What?"

"It's rude to stare at people like that."

Sasuke's face quickly turned red as he looked in the other direction; trying to hide it off. Then Kagome's laughter filled his ears, and he looked at her all confused. "It's all right. I get that a lot. I don't mind at-" Kagome stopped mid sentence when she sensed something was off in the air. Sasuke looked at her, trying to read her expression; it was confused and shocked.

"Something wrong?"

Kagome was quickly broken out of her mussing when she heard Sasuke's voice. She immediately turned her face into a smile and said, "No, nothing's wrong. I think I sensed Itachi and the others,"

"Where?" Inuyasha asked, in a serious tone.

Ignoring Inuyasha's question, she did a summoning jutsu hand sign and summoned Kirara. "I'll be back soon," she said as she rode on Kirara's back and flied towards some direction in the west.

Inuyasha stood firmly in his position even after Kagome left on a few minutes ago. "She's lying,"

"How can you…" Sasuke trailed off, remembering the expression on Kagome's face earlier on.

"Her face gave everything away, do you think that she would look that way if it was really Itachi whom she sensed?"

"No…" He stopped and pondered for a minutes, "Then, that means."

"Yes,"

Sasuke thought for minutes, they didn't sense anything. And Inuyasha didn't say anything about smelling something strange, so what could have caused Kagome to lie and leave in a hurry like that.

"Hachi," Inuyasha called.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Turn west, we're following Kagome."

"Sure!"

…

Back with Itachi's team. They we're still having a hard time finding or even catching up on Kagome's team. It will be dark soon and that means they too will have to find a place to rest for the night. Causing this mission more delay.

"Karasu, can't you go faster?" Itachi asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Karasu, sensing the annoyance in his voice answered, "I'm a crow Itachi. I'm not a hawk, I can't go any faster."

"Fine, I'll send in some of my chakra so you can accelerate."

The crow could only sigh in defeat. He was really impatient when it comes to Kagome. He survived years without seeing her, so a couple of days don't make any difference.

Itachi did a handsign and soon, some of his chakra we're flowing towards Karasu. It is only one of the techniques Karasu and Itachi have, but this one takes up a lot of chakra so with him using this, only proves Karasu's theory about him being impatient when it comes to Kagome.

When the transfer was finished Karasu said, "Hold on tight kids!"

"Ok!" Naruto and Sakura said.

After a few minutes, Karasu finally slowed down saying that that was as far as he can go without draining all of Itachi's chakra and said that he won't be taking some more of his chakra because they never know what may happen next. They we're still in battle because anytime soon the zombies might show up.

All of them we're silent when suddenly Naruto noticed something odd floating on the sky. "Huh? Why is a giant log floating in the sky?"

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"A floating log?" Itachi asked to no one in particular. _Hachi…_

"There!" Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto, can you shout Hachi?" Itachi asked all of a sudden.

"Huh? I could but-" he was cut off.

"Just do it."

"Hachi!"

Hachi, Inuyasha and Sasuke's attention was averted to the familiar voice shouting Hachi's name and they weren't surprised to find that it was Naruto.

"Dobe…" Sasuke sighed, but relieved to finally see his team mates again.

"Yo, Itachi!" Inuyasha said.

Karasu flew over near Hachi, and Naruto immediately jumped unto Hachi and pounced on Sasuke. "Teme! I thought you died back there!"

Sasuke smirked, "I thought you died of Ramen starvation, because one of use almost did."

Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard Sasuke's comment. "Watch it kid,"

"Hn,"

Sakura just sighed, but was glad to see Sasuke and Inuyasha we're fine. Something things never do change at all, with Sasuke arguing with not only Naruto but with someone who acts like him.

"Hello Inuyasha, I see you've been getting along fine with my brother." Itachi said, with a serious voice but Inutasha saw the smirk on his face.

"Keh, brothers."

Itachi looked around the area and didn't saw a particular raven head that was the whole reason why he rushed over to them as fast as he can. "Where's Kagome?"

Sasuke looked down, clearly seeing that he was not in the position to speak. While Inuyasha's face turned serious as he looked at Itachi, "Well, Kagome sensed something and said that it was you guys he sensed so she went after it."

"But it was obvious that she was lying," Sasuke continued.

"And we're on our way to follow her, but we didn't expect to find you guys."

Itachi balled his fist and looked angry as he jumped back unto Karasu's back. "Which direction did she run off too?"

"Itachi, what's going on? I know you now something, so spit it out!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I can't," was his simple answer. "Hachi, in which direction do you sense Kagome?" He asked Hachi this time, thinking that Inuyasha won't give him the answer he wanted unless he tells him everything he found out. And as much as he wants to say something, he can't say everything because it might have something to do with his 'special' mission. It would be too much of a risk if he said something.

"What do you mean you can't?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Itachi's colar. Inuyasha have had enough with all these puzzles and investigations, he wants to know everything.

Itachi didn't avert his eyes from him nor did he fidget; he looked straight up Inuyasha's eyes and said, "This has nothing to do with you."

Everyone was shocked by what happened next; Inuyasha suddenly punched Itachi in the face. The Uchiha prodigy and one of Konoha's best ninja have been punched straight up in the face. "You think you're the only one who's worried about her? Stop being an idiot by taking this all on your shoulder! I'm also her best friend, Itachi! So don't tell me that this has nothing do to with me."

The Inu thought that his best friend won't answer or say something that will anger him even more but instead he smirked and said, "You haven't punched me like that in years."

Inuyasha and Itachi stared at each other for a while, before laughing at each other. "Yea, and I bet Kagome's going to kill me when she sees that bruise on your face."

Itachi stood up and fixed himself, "I guess we better get going then, I can't wait to see how she'll punish you this time." While Inuyasha sweat dropped and answered, "I'm as good as dead."

"Itachi-san," Hachi spoke up. "I think we better hurry up, I can sense Kagome's distress."

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said.

…

Kagome hated lying to her friends especially to Inuyasha and Itachi like that. She didn't meant it, nor did she want it, it was just a simple case of she can't.

What she sensed back there was actually a strong but faint demonic aura; an aura that she recognized but can't quite put her finger on it. And when she arrived at the source, she figured that the faint aura was coming from a barrier surrounding an old Japanese style castle. But when she entered the barrier, she was surprised by how strong it was.

Corpses surrounded the whole area of the castle, and by the looks of it they were defending the castle from whoever attacked it. Since the aura was still there and strong, it meant that whoever destroyed this place was still inside the premises. So she braced herself and tightened her grip on her bow for whatever may come her way.

She stood firmly in her position, which is near the entrance gate of the castle when she sensed someone and immediately fired an arrow to whoever it was.

"Whoa! That was close!"

"Hey that's…" She trailed off; trying to figure if she was right or just hearing things.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! I knew it was you!"

"Naruto! What are you doing here of all places? But if you're here, so that means…"

"Yes, I'm here." Itachi spoke, jumping down from a tree. He was relieved to see that she was fine and nothing bad happened to her, althought his face didn't show it.

_Just great, I didn't expect them to catch up so soon…_Kagome thought. Her eyes were then averted to Hachi who was looking down at the ground in shame.

Kagome quickly noticed the scratch on Itachi's face, "What happened to your face?"

Inuyasha tensed up and decided to change the topic for a bit, "Whoa, what happened in here?"

"Did you kill them?" Itachi asked and looked as Naruto lightly kicked one of the corpses on the ground.

"No, of course not. They were all dead when I arrived in here." Kagome replied as she eyed the whole area.

Itachi did too and activated his Sharingan, but he can't see anyone's chakra around the place. It was all too quite. "Sakura," he called.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"You felt something strange when we entered this area, am I right?"

"Ah yea," Sakura hesitantly answered; worried at what this may lead too. When she sensed something upon nearing this area, she thought that it was nothing and shrugged it. Unfortunately, Itachi noticed her reaction so there was no point in hiding it. "I felt something, like a strong bad aura surrounding the place."

"Is that the aura you sense earlier on?" Sasuke asked Kagome.

"Yes," was her simple answer. They all stayed quiet and were worried as the girl's expression turned from a happy phase into a sad one.

Inuyasha knew that his best friend was hiding something, but decided not to push it; knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. And for once, he admitted that maybe Itachi was right…_This has nothing to do with you._

They were all quiet, even Naruto when he noticed something tugging his ankle. He lightly kicked it off; thinking that it was Kirara of something but the tugging continued and he was pissed. So what better to do than to give it a piece of his mind, "Hey! What do you…think?"

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing talking to a dead person?" Sakura asked.

"Idiots." Sasuke said.

"Guys, it's moving!" Naruto said as he kicked the dead guy's hand away from his ankle. He's really not a fan of ghosts or anything scary, especially zombies.

"Naruto, stand back!" Kagome called out and Naruto saw that she was ready to shoot her arrow anytime soon, so he ducked.

They all grabbed their weapons and braced themselves for what's to come next; just like what happened to them the other day, the dead suddenly have risen from the ground and were charging towards them.

"Split up!" Itachi ordered and they immediately did as what they were told.

Kagome summoned Kirara and fired some shots from the air, which fortunately was starting to weaken the kill the zombies, but there was a whole army down there. She just hopes that Inuyasha and Itachi will find a way to defeat them.

And suddenly, her face paled for a bit when she noticed that she was out of arrows. "Darn it, now is absolutely not the right time." She was left with no other choices so she grabbed her katana and threw it hard on the ground so the handle was sticking out from the ground. Then she leaped down from Kirara and step on the katana's handle for support. Before throwing exploding shurikens at the zombies.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto ended up following each other since Naruto was in a hurry to fight and get rid of the zombies. They were both using their signature techniques, it was working quite effectively but it was also draining a lot of their chakra, especially when the zombies evades their blow.

Inuyasha on the other hand was using his technique; Kaze no Kizu and was enjoying the fight, until Itachi came at his side and scolded him for using his 'destructive' technique once again which may destroy the whole place down. So he just came back with slicing them one by one with his sword which is no fun for him.

Sakura wasn't enjoying the fight, but she can't say that she didn't like it. After all, it has been a while since they've had a decent mission with a decent fight. She was pouncing the zombies with her monstrous strength, which destroyed the zombies.

Kagome was in the middle of her fight when she felt a spike of demonic aura coming from inside the castle. So she was right, the culprit never left. But she got distracted and the next thing she knew a zombie slashed her left shoulder with it's sword. She can't move now, and it's a little difficult for her now to make hand signs.

Itachi immediately saw this and slashed some zombies with his kunai to get over to Kagome immediately. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw Kagome's distress. He was about to slice the zombie that was nearing Kagome when Sasuke's chidori beat him to it.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sasuke asked as he hovered over to Kagome.

"Yea, I'm fine. But, I sensed something from the castle. I think we should go there." She said as she gripped her shoulder and started healing it. Then looked at Itachi, "Itachi-"

"Yes, I heard. Inuyasha!" He called, his voice all serious.

"Yea?" Inuyasha answered as he sliced off one of the zombies.

"We're moving,"

"Where?" He asked as he looked at Itachi, Kagome and Sasuke already running off inside the castle. "Hey brats! We're heading towards the castle!"

Inuyasha's booming loud voice caught Naruto and Sakura's attention so they finished off a couple of zombies before they went inside the castle.

…

When Inuyasha, Naruto and Sakura caught up inside the castle they were running to different directions and it seemed that they we're going around a never ending maze.

And knowing Inuyasha, he was getting tired of this running around, "Kagome, are you sure were heading the right way?"

While keeping her eye on the way up ahead she answered, "Yea, the aura's getting stronger."

Finally, after running for like forever Kagome stopped in the middle of a large pitch black room. "It's here,"

Itachi narrowed his Sharingan at the pitch black room and eyed the surroundings. Finally, he saw something flash for a bit. And from the darkness, emerged a white haired girl in a white kimono holding a mirror.

"A kid?" Sakura sighed in relief.

All of them lowered their guard a bit except for Itachi who was looking or more like glaring at the kid.

Naruto laughed, and slumped back on the floor. While Sasuke noticed what his brother was doing and looked at the kid too. She looked about 10 years old, and he can't sense something bad or evil about her, although the mirror she was holding was what caught his attention.

Everyone looked when the kid opened her mouth and started singing a song.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?_

When the kid sang the last part, she disappeared. Kagome tensed up, and was shocked to see the kid behind her.

The kid smirked at her and said, "You were never supposed to come out from cage Kagome-chan."

And the next thing they knew, a blinding light came out from the kid's mirror and engulfed them all. They didn't have a chance to escape or fight for everything happened all too fast for them.

…

A blinding light was the same thing that Sasuke saw when he woke up. The recent happenings flashed in his mind and then he remembered…

"Kagome!" He called out, but was greeted by a familiar laugh.

"I see you're awake now." Someone said, but didn't sound like Kagome's voice. Sasuke quickly eyed his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in that castle nor was he in their house. He was in someone's room, but who exactly?

He looked at the woman and was shocked by what he saw. The woman looked exactly someone very familiar and dear to him, yet he didn't want to believe it.

The woman laughed again, "I guess I should introduce myself then. My name's Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bwahaha! I know I'm cruel for the cliffy, but it's fun. XD anyway, don't forget to review ok. And I'm glad to say that this story of mine will be a long one. And I apologize again for the errors in spelling or in grammar.

By the way, remember when I said at the last chappy that I'm going to write a long one, well this is what I'm pertaining too. Not the other one. :D

_Everyone's Favorite Segment: The Review Reply!_

_Kakashixangela Itachi was just trying to shrug it because of the mission but it was clear that he was loosing his cool whenever he sees it. :D_

_iheartanime43Thank you for your support, hope you'll like this one too :)_

_MoonPrincess1989Thank you, hope you'll like this one too. _

_Priestess MiaThank you, and I really appreciate the reviews :) Well, a lot of new mysteries have come up. And Itachi doesn't want to reveal his findings just yet cause he doesn't want to involve other people yet. _

_Ichigo MiraiAkatsuki won't be appearing yet until the sequel or the final chapters, but they will play a major role :)_

_Thanks again everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back. Sorry for the cliffy back there, but at least I uploaded fast. I hope this chapter clears up the confusion and answers some of your question. Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 10-A Blast From the Past

_The woman laughed again, "I guess I should introduce myself then. My name's Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto."_

...

Sasuke could only look at the woman who introduced herself as Uchiha Mikoto. There was no way that this woman was his mother, she looked so young and still in her teens. He also noticed the jonin vest she wore and the Konoha headband tied on her left arm. But there's no doubt about it, she really looks a lot like his mother.

_Mikoto! Mikoto!_

The woman named Mikoto sighed and said, "I'll be back."

But before she could stand up, footsteps were heard and they are getting louder and louder as it neared them. Finally, the door opened and revealed a man who seemed to be around the woman's age. He was also wearing a jonnin vest and a Konoha headband on his forehead, but what startled Sasuke was the bright sapphire eyes he saw and the wild raven hair. It immediately reminded him of Kagome who also had the exact signature features, but the man didn't look like her. They we're just alike because of the eyes and hair.

"What is it now Aki? Did Fugaku tried to kill you again?" Mikoto asked with hands on her hips.

"No, no! That's not it! There was a woman, and there was a…I don't know! But she appeared all of a sudden and then everything was…I don't know! I'm confused!" The man said or more like blabbed because Sasuke didn't understand a thing of what he said.

"Aki!"

The man stopped, "Yes, Mikoto?"

"I think I know what you're problem is. I had the same problem." Mikoto said, gesturing to the Sasuke whose still on the bed.

"Who's he?" The man named Aki asked.

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered.

"Well, my name's Aki." Aki held up his hand unto him and continued, "Higurashi Aki."

Sasuke immediately looked at Aki with wide eyes, like he has seen a ghost just then. Things we're starting to get clear for him now, but he has to find the others now, especially Kagome.

"Sasuke-san," Mikoto called. "Do you have anyone with you? Or any comrades perhaps?"

"Yes, there were six of us." Was his quiet answer; still recovering from the shock of all this.

"Hmmm…" Mikoto placed her finger under her chin in a thinking gesture. "How about we go around the village and search for them, but before that, let's drop by Aki's house."

…

And so they did. Luckily, Sasuke wasn't injured badly so it was easier for them to walk around the village. The people were staring at Mikoto and Aki, or rather at Sasuke. Some were curious as to who the new comer was, while others, mostly girls we're eyeing him and were fussing about how handsome he is. But this time, he didn't mind them; his only concern right now was to find Kagome.

While walking, they saw a little silver haired kid walking with a book in his hand. Aki immediately saw him and called the kid's attention, "Hey, Kakashi! Got a minute? I need to ask you something!"

The kid now identified as Kakashi looked at Aki for a minute before he went towards them. "Yea? What is it?"

"Have you seen Minato, Kushina, Izayoi or Fugaku anywhere?" Aki asked, while beside him Mikoto raised her brow; trying to guess what he's up too.

"I haven't seen Sensei since this morning, he was late for our call time. I saw Kushina walking around the village this morning, she looked like she was thinking about something. While Izayoi-san was over at the convenient store buying some instant ramen. And Fugaku-sama…I didn't see him over at the police station this morning, I heard from other people that he hasn't come back since."

"Oh, ok. Thank you Kakashi. Well that was easy, we already found your comrades."

And with that, Kakashi finally left and read his book in peace.

Mikoto, Aki and Sasuke continued on walking towards Aki's house. While walking Mikoto said something that has been bothering him, "Something's strange about them. Minato's never late for anything, and Kushina doesn't walk around the village to think. Izayoi love cooking so why would she buy instant ramen when she could cook one? And Fugaku is very dedicated to his work, maybe there's something wrong after all."

Aki grinned at Mikoto, while Mikoto and Sasuke sweat dropped; both thinking that this isn't good. "I guess this call for a meeting for all of us."

"What?" Mikoto asked.

Aki didn't answer, instead he grabbed his keys and opened the door to his house. He was still in the entrance when suddenly someone pounced him unto the ground. He tried to stand up but was surprised to see a kunai near his neck and looked at his attacker; sapphire eyes clashed with sapphire eyes too.

"Kagome?"

His attacker's attention was averted to the other guy they were with and she released her grip on his shoulder and leapt on Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'm so relieved! I thought you guys were dead!"

At first Sasuke was surprised but hugged back Kagome, relieved at seeing her too. But the fact that they were dead didn't cross his mind, especially when it came to his brother; he was too stubborn to die anyway.

"Aww, that's sweet." Aki said as he cleaned himself up. "Are you two together or something? Cause it sure looks like it."

Kagome quickly released Sasuke from her hug and so did he. And decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

"It's ok, I understand. If that happened to me, I'd do the same. The name's Higurashi Aki by the way."

She had the same reaction as Sasuke earlier on, but before she could say anything else Sasuke whispered something in his ear that goes something like 'You'll understand everything later on'. But Kagome was kind of happy, she have never met her father before cause he died even before she was born. But she was sure that this was indeed his father, cause she remembered when she was little, her mother would always say things about her father. So meeting him even in a situation like this was nice for her.

"My name's Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Uchiha Mikoto." The girl next to Aki said.

Kagome just smiled sheepishly at them, not exactly knowing how to react. After the whole introduction stuff, Aki decided to go inside the living room and start making phone calls. He was followed by Mikoto, Kagome and Sasuke who were wondering what he's up to now.

"Hello? Minato. This is Aki." He said as he turned on the loud speaker.

_Uh, yeah? Why'd you call?_

"Mikoto and I were wondering if you could…I don't know, come to Fugu's house tonight. And bring whatever's bothering you."

_Huh? How did you, wait, what-"_

But he was cut off when Aki hanged up on him, not giving him a chance to protest. Next he dialed Kushina's number, and hoped that she was in her house not running around the village or something.

"Hey, Kushina. Can you come over to Fugu's place tonight, Minato's going to be there."

"_What? Why the heck do I have to come there? And I don't care if Namikaze's there!"_

Aki was going to tease her some more but Mikoto said something through the phone, "Please Kushina-san."

The other line was silent for a while before they heard Kushina sigh in defeat. _"Fine, fine."_

"Thanks Kushina, and while you're at it bring whatever's bothering you." Aki took over the conversation again.

"_Hey what do-"_

And like with Minato, Aki hanged up on the phone before Kushina could ask anymore questions and protest. So next on the list was Izayoi, it took only a couple of rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hey Iza, can you-"

"_Hello," _a man's voice answered. Before Aki could ask where Izayoi is, Kagome took over the phone and said, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha this is Kagome!"

"_Kagome? What's-"_

"We'll explain everything later on-"

"_We? So does that mean that Itachi's with you?"_

"Well, no. But-"

Kagome was interrupted when Aki said, "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Izayoi can you put her in?"

"_Yea, sure."_ Inuyasha answered obediently.

And after a couple of minutes someone in the phone said, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Iza. It's me, Aki. Can you come over to Fugu's place tonight, and bring that guy with you ok?"

"_Yea, sure, but why?"_

"We'll try to explain later." Aki answered before he finally hanged up. He used the word 'try' cause he himself doesn't know how to explain things.

"Have you talked to Fugaku about this? You know he's going to get mad at you again when he used his house as a meeting place without asking." Mikoto said worriedly.

"Yea, about that. Let's head on over to his place before he finds out about this."

Mikoto could only sigh at Aki, Fugaku is really going to kill him when he finds out about this.

…

For the meantime, they decided to stop by unto the some shops before going into Fugaku's place since it wasn't exactly night yet. After searching for some shops, Aki decided to buy some dango, thinking that this time would be the perfect opportunity to eat it because he can feel that they were in for a big surprise.

"Aki, why'd you buy those?" Mikoto asked, pointing at the plastic bag he was holding.

"You'll know soon enough." He answered happily as he continued to walk unto the streets. Kagome and Sasuke didn't notice the thing that Aki was holding because they were too busy talking and trying to evade the glances the people sent their way. It was fine on their real time, but in here, it was just odd; knowing that some of them are too old for them in reality.

Finally, Aki stopped right in front of the Uchiha clan's main house. Nothing much has really changed since then up to their time. It was still big, but it still looks new and nice. "Isn't his parents in there or something?" Kagome asked, wanting to make sure not to cause anymore fuss.

"Nah, Fugu's parents already passed when he was little so it's fine." Aki explained as he opened and went straight inside into the house while Mikoto sighed again before finally following him inside the house.

"Fugu!" Aki yelled in a sing song voice. "I know you're in here, so come out! Mikoto's with me!"

After a couple of seconds, Fugaku emerged from the living room; looking really irritated as he stared into Aki and then to Mikoto. And was soon followed by a familiar face that also emerged from the living room.

"Itachi?"

"Brother?"

"He's your brother?" Fugaku and Mikoto asked at the same time as they looked at Itachi and Sasuke, which was ironic for them because they were their parents.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Fugaku asked.

Aki quickly went inside his living room and said, "We'll explain later Fugu, when the rest comes in."

"What do you mean the rest?"

"I invited Minato, Kushina, and Iza over. I think they have the same problem as us." Aki said sheepishly while rummaging through the kitchen's fridge; looking for something nice to eat while waiting but was stopped when Fugaku closed the fridge's door and looked at Aki with Sharingan on. He was certainly pissed.

Aki yelped as he saw the Sharingan and ran over at Mikoto's side to hide behind her, "Mikoto-chan! Fugu's being mean again!"

At the side, Sasuke and Itachi scowled at the nickname of Kagome's father to their father. Itachi thought that his mother wouldn't tolerate him and his childish acts but something about this 'very familiar' scenario made him think that his mother would.

"Come on Fugaku! Don't be hard on him, he was just hungry." Mikoto reasoned out.

"Yeah, Mikoto-chan's right!" Aki protested; still behind Mikoto.

Before Fugaku could say anything there was a loud banging at his front door, then they heard a familiar voice called out, "Guys! I'm here with Namikaze and Iza!"

"Kushina!" Aki squealed and ran out to the front door as fast as he can; evading Fugaku's glare and anger at him.

While on the side, Kagome, Sasuke and Itachi sweat-dropped with one thought crossing their mind; _This seems very familiar and yet very disturbing._

When Kushina, Minata and Izayoi arrived they were followed by a confused Sakura, Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, Itachi-san…and teme! I thought you guys were dead!" Naruto exclaimed teary-eyed, and yet relieved to find them all alive and well.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed with joy as he went over to hug Sasuke in a tight, and air consuming hug.

"Sakura, get-off!"

Though, their little reunion was cut short when Kushina said, "Wait, explain. What's going on and you guys know each other? I was having a nice sleep and the next thing I know some pink-haired girl was sleeping beside me! I mean, what's going on?"

…

And so, they all seated at the living room with some nice hot tea and dango; courtesy of Aki. The atmosphere around is tense, not knowing what to say or do. All of these were just way too weird for them, especially to the young ones' group; meeting their parents in a way like this is really weird.

Minato sensed the heavy atmosphere so he decided to start a conversation to loosen them up. "Ok, so how about we introduce ourselves for starters then ask questions later one by one. My name's Namikaze, Minato."

The one seated at his right next said, "Uzumaki Kushina."

Soon, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes trailed up to Naruto who was looking confused.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

Then, they all stared at Itachi and Sasuke's direction when Mikoto introduced herself.

"Iwate Izayoi." The shy and timid black haired girl said.

Now, it was their turn to stare at Inuyasha's direction.

"Higurashi Aki." Aki said as he yawned.

Kagome smiled sheepishly before anyone of her companions could look at her; and now they knew where Kagome got most of her attitude.

"Uchiha Fugaku." He said uninterestingly. "Now it's your turn," He gestured towards Itachi.

"Itachi."

"My name's Kagome. Uh…nice to meet you guys." She said sheepishly.

"Inuyasha."

"Sasuke."

"Ah, Sakura."

"Naruto!"

Fugaku quickly noticed that they left out their last names or the name of the clan that they come from. Of course, not only he noticed it, even Kushina noticed this peculiar thing and decided to ask straight. "What, don't have last names or something."

"Uh you see, it's uh…" Kagome started but quickly regretted it since she doesn't have a good excuse yet.

"We're orphans," Itachi calmly said before he continued, "Our parents died at the start of the war."

Then, Minato's aura changed as he said. "Stupid war. Making kids fend for themselves. I hate it!"

"Namikaze…" Kushina said with hint or worry in her voice. Whenever it was about the effects of the brewing war, he was always so frustrated; saying that this greatly affects the children that were left behind.

"Minato-kun…"

Everyone was quiet, clearly trying to hide how the war affected their lives. They lost a lot of good friends, parents and even neighbors because of that war, but what can they do? Fight. There's nothing else to do than fight.

"So…do you guys a place to stay yet?" Mikoto asked.

They all looked at each other and just realized that they don't have a place to stay yet.

"No, not yet."

"Fugaku, is it all right if they stay here for a while? I mean, you have the biggest house here in the compound so…" Mikoto trailed off.

"Fine," He answered before he sighed in defeat. There's no use arguing to Mikoto like that.

"Yay! A sleepover! I'm picking my room now!" Aki yelled as he ran through the hallway. And was followed by Kushina yelling something along the lines of I'm getting the bigger room. But their plan were thwarted when Fugaku said that they were all sleeping in the same room.

"Kagome," Itachi called.

"Yes?"

"I think it's better if all of us sleep in one room so that it'll be easier to know if one goes missing again."

"Sure, I'll go tell the others."

And so that night, everyone didn't sleep well. Kagome and the others was still in shock about meeting their parents especially her dad. She only heard stories about him so seeing it for real is nice for a while. For Itachi and Sasuke, it was interesting yet disturbing. He never knew that they're parents know each other. Naruto on the other hand was sure that the red-headed girl out there is her mother, he was happy in finally getting a chance to meet him but still wants to know who he's father was.

While on the other side of the room, they too were still in shock about meeting these 'weird' people. They still don't know much about them except their names and that they were also affected by the war. Plus, there's something weird about these kids that rings a bell about themselves. Well for starters that Itachi and Sasuke kid looks a lot like him and Mikoto. Then that Kagome girl has the same eyes and hair as Aki but other than that everything else is different. And that Naruto kid has Kushina's enthusiasm but Minato's looks.

In the end those thoughts they had cradled and acted as their lullabies to sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I'm sorry if this was short for you guys. Anyway, the update of my stories will know depend on the reviews and/or my mood. :) I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of confusing and weird for all of you but this chapter is not for fun only because it will serve as a main 'key' for the whole plot of the story and Itachi's 'mission'

Sorry for the error in this and that and if this chapter isn't interesting enough for you blah blah blah. But hey, I had fun writing it :)


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm back again with a new chapter! I don't have much to say really. :D

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 11 – Out with the Folks and a Visit through a once forgotten Past

The moment Kagome opened her eyes she immediately bolted up and looked around the place to see that they were still in the Uchiha Manor, but to her dismay she was still sleeping in the same room as the rest, which only means that they're still in their parents' time.

She sighed before she rose from her futon and headed out the door.

She slid the door quietly, thinking that everyone else is asleep but she was proven wrong when he heard someone clear their throat; trying to gain her attention.

"Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"Oh, Itachi." She sighed in relief, forgetting the he was an early riser. "You startled me there."

His eyes never left her, still waiting for an answer.

"I didn't sleep well." She lied, but in fact she felt like she hasn't slept at all.

"Hn,"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the one-word response he gave. "Where's everyone?"

He shrugged, "Still asleep. Except for my mother, who's already cooking breakfast."

"Oh," she paused.

"We haven't met your mother yet in the village," Itachi said.

Kagome quickly tensed when he said that, she has completely forgotten about her mother. If Inuyasha and Itachi would see her mother, things would be complicated as it is. Her plan and everything else would go down the drain. She can't let it happen.

"She's not from Konoha, so I doubt we'll see her anytime soon." Kagome answered smoothly as she passed Itachi and went directly towards the kitchen.

…

"Oh, Good Morning Kagome-chan." Mikoto greeted as she was setting down the plates on the table.

"Ah, Good Morning…" She trailed off, still feeling awkward if she would call her just by her name. "Can I help you in anything?"

"No, it's fine. I'm done. Although it was quite handful, cooking for a lot and all."

Kagome was about to say something else but was cut short when she heard someone screaming.

"_Namikaze you idiot! What are you doing in here?"_

Mikoto just sighed, "Oh, Kushina and Minato are already awake."

Soon, a sleepy Naruto, Sakura and Inuyasha followed by an irritated Sasuke went inside the dining room and seated themselves. All were disturbed by the screaming coming from the other room.

Then fast steps were heard, and was getting louder which means that they're already nearing the premises.

"Good Morning, Kushina-chan, and Minato. I'm guessing you two slept well." Mikoto greeted.

Kushina immediately blushed a deep shade of red as she hit Minato on the face for one last time before seating herself in the table.

Then Izayoi, Aki and Fugaku arrived and quickly seated themselves in their respective seats but were far enough as possible from the fuming Kushina, whose aura was like whiplashing anyone close.

…

When food was on the table, everyone started eating and was staring or more like keeping watch if Kushina would go on a killing rampage again because of Minato. But they never did found out what happened between the two that got Kushina so fuming like that.

Breakfast was relatively quiet, except for the loud sound of Naruto, Inuyasha and Aki eating.

Sakura was kind of annoyed and embarrassed for the loud eating of Naruto, and apparently she wasn't the only one. Before anyone could blink, Kagome hit Inuyasha right at the back of his head making him spill all his soup at Itachi; since he was sitting next to him. Itachi immediately shot up from his chair, but on the process he accidentally hit Naruto on the head with his elbow, making him spill all the food on his mouth at Sasuke.

"Dobe! That was disgusting!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"Don't blame me, it was your brother's fault."

"Kagome's," Itachi immediately said.

"You ice cube!" Kagome shot back, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Ok, ok. That's enough you guys, how about we talk about something else." Mikoto said as she stepped in between Itachi and Kagome; who was ready to pounce at him at anytime.

"Fine," Kagome grumbled as she sat back on his chair.

"How about you guys tell us something about yourselves," Izayoi suggested.

"You two look a lot alike," Minato said bluntly directly at Sasuke and Itachi.

"That's because they're brothers idiot," Fugaku said uninterestingly.

"Oh," Minato said.

"Someone sure is quiet today," Kushina said, eyes directly staring at the guy beside him.

Aki looked up when he felt everyone's stare at him. "What?"

"You're quiet,"

"Yeah, so what Fugu?"

"It's weird," he shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't you three have a mission on something?" Kushina said.

"Oh, that's why Aki's so quiet. He's stuffing his face for the mission!" Minato said.

"Yea, yea. So what, Minato?" Aki said, standing up. Izayoi placed his plate on the sink before heading out the door, and was soon followed by Fugaku.

…

So with the three gone, Mikoto, Minato and Kushina were left with the six of them so they decided to give them a tour around Konoha. Which they said yes but in the back of their mind they felt awkward about the fact of being toured around the village where they live.

"Mikoto-san, are those three teammates?" Kagome asked, clearly referring to Fugaku, Aki and Izayoi.

"Ah yea, why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason really," Kagome said sheepishly. This is awkward, they just learned that their parents were on the same team as they are now. She wondered if the Hokage had this all planned when he grouped them.

"I and Minato are teammates here, Kushina's the only one who doesn't have a squad in here. She preferred to go with anyone and any mission." Mikoto continued.

"I wonder what mission they were given," Kushina asked to no one in particular while walking on the streets.

"Maybe it has something to do with those people who Hokage-sama told us about," Minato guessed.

"And that is? Sorry I wasn't listening when he said it," Kushina said.

"You know, about the people from other villages who were going to help us."

"And they are?"

"Wow, Kushina-chan. You really weren't listening."

By saying that, he again earned another smack on the head courtesy of Kushina.

"Just shut up and tell me Namikaze!"

"You know, the people from the famous Taisho and Tsukigakure village!"

Upon hearing the last part that Minato said, Kagome and Inuyasha immediately stiffened but continued to listen in the conversation.

"Oh that's right. I heard that the new Tsukikage of that village is a woman whose the same age or maybe younger than us." Mikoto explained as she joined in the conversation.

"But isn't that village one of the early villages? That should mean that this woman must be really strong."

"Yea, I think it was."

"Wow,"

"What do you mean wow Namikaze?"

Kagome was walking on ahead and acted like she heard nothing but Itachi caught up with her and said, "Your mother and Inuyasha's father is aiding them in the great ninja war."

"How could be so sure that it's my mother?"

Before Itachi could answer, he heard Aki's voice calling over at them. Together with him were of course his father, and Inuyasha's mother. But they've got another person on their side. It's a woman…who looks exactly like Kagome but is wearing a yukata and has a sash with bells at the end around her.

"_It looks like her but that's not her mother." _Itachi thought as he eyes the woman again.

Kagome immediately stopped dead track and muttered, "Mother…" She muttered low, not knowing that someone heard her.

"Guys! Meet Tsukigakura's Tsukikage!" Aki said as he hovered at the woman beside him.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me." The woman said.

"Hello. My name's Uchiha Mikoto, nice to meet you."

"I'm Midoriko, nice to meet you too." The woman now identified as Midoriko said as she bowed at Mikoto.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina! And the blond guy's Namikaze Minato."

Midoriko's eyes immediately flickered over at Minato over hearing his name. "Oh I see. So your Konoha's Yellow Flash and the next Hokage."

"Oh, these are our friends. This is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Inuyasha, Itachi and Kagome."

Midoriko looked at Kagome for a long time before finally bowing and said, "Nice to meet you too. And thank you for welcoming me into your village."

"How about we have some tea first," Mikoto suggested.

…

"So…Midoriko-sama-"

"Please, it's quite all right. No need to be so formal with me." Midoriko waved off.

"Ok-"

But before Minato or any of them could continue their question, they heard children's voices.

"_Sensei! Sensei!" _

Upon hearing that, Midoriko muttered something along the lines of 'how did they find me here'

Mikoto was already on her way to answer the door, and when she did three brats suddenly ran past her.

"Sensei! Sensei! I found you first!" Exclaimed a girl with dark long hair.

"No I found her first!" Argued a girl with long silky black hair.

Midoriko didn't look pleased as she stood up and hit the two girls before saying, "Tsubaki! Kikyo! What have I told you about arguing?"

"I tried to stop them sensei," A boy with wild black hair, wearing a violet haori said.

"I'm sorry, these are my students. Introduce yourselves you two."

The girl with the long silky hair bowed as she said, "I'm Kikyo Shikon, sorry about that."

"Tsubaki Shikon, what she said."

"I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Naraku Shikon, nice to meet you guys."

"How old are you guys? Four?" Aki questioned with a mocking voice.

"No! For your information were seven years old, right sensei?" Tsubaki retorted.

"Huh? But you guys don't look like it, especially you." Aki answered, while ruffling Tsubaki's hair.

Midoriko sighed, "I would appreciate it if you would stop bullying my students."

"Oh, are they your students?" Minato asked.

"Yea, they're quite a handful."

"I can relate to that," Minato said as he remembered his students who are also quite handful themselves. "But aren't they a little young to be gennins?"

"Yes, I know. But the previous Tsukikage before me enforced that children as young as four years old could become gennins. Unfortunately, when I changed that rule everyone who was affected can't be reverted back. Maybe that's why they act like that, cause they're still children after all. "

On the background, Inuyasha was confused and looked like he could explode any minute from thinking too much. Fortunately Itachi asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, isn't Kagome's mom named Tsubaki and she looked exactly like that kid his father was bullying?"

"Yes,"

"But it doesn't add up. She's seven, Kagome's father is around 19-ish so…it will be like pedophile?"

"Yes,"

"If you do the math in their ages, she would be around 10 or 11 by the time Kagome's born?"

"Yes," Itachi answered calmly.

"That's crazy! No one would marry or even have a baby at such a young age like that? I mean, come on!" Inuyasha screamed at Itachi as he grabbed him by the neck; completely confused.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha waited for his response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean!-…" Inuyasha trailed off, clearly realizing that he's creating quite a ruckus and now everybody's staring down at him.

"Who's getting married?" Kushina asked with a sly smirk forming at her lips.

He was sweating bullets as everybody looked at him, even the stoic Fugaku was taking interest in what's he's going to say. And without thinking, he said…

"She is!"

And all heads turned at Kagome.

"Huh? What?" Kagome asked.

"You see, I was just lecturing my good pal Itachi here about how they shouldn't rush into marrying while they're still young. Isn't that right, Itachi?" Inuyasha asked and blabbed, as he patted Itachi at the back earning him a glare from him.

"Oh, you're getting married Kagome-chan! That's wonderful! When's the wedding?" Mikoto squealed in excitement.

Of course, Kagome was going to deny it but Inuyasha beat her too it. "A few weeks from now, actually they plan to have it here in Konoha! You know, hearing that it's a great place to settle down and have children."

Kagome was going to kill Inuyasha for that.

He's dead once they get back.

"Oh that's good Kagome-chan! You're so lucky, getting married so fast. I wish I would get married soon too." Mikoto said, with hint of disappointment in her voice at the last part. Upon hearing Mikoto's words, Fugaku immediately started coughing while Minato and Aki were laughing at him.

"Oh…so what about the baby? You were saying that having a baby at such a young age is crazy."

"Oh…that. Well you see…"

"She's pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come on, can't you see it. Look, she's gotten fat hasn't she? She's really fat now!"

"Oh that's nice Kagome-chan." Izayoi said.

"Yea, I wish I would get a baby soon." Mikoto chimed in, which made Fugaku cough harder while it just made Aki and Minato's day.

While, Mikoto, Izayoi and Minato were fusing about Kagome and her _baby_ Kushina continued on talking with Midoriko. While Kagome were glaring at Inuyasha and Naruto, promising herself to kill both of them whenever she gets the chance.

"Two girls in one squad?" Kushina asked as he looked at Kikyo and Tsubaki.

"Yes. In our clan, there are more girls than boys."

"I guess you could say that it's the opposite of the Uchiha clan, right Fugu? Aki asked.

But as usual, Fugaku only answered with a 'hn'

"Oh, so you're the clan leader of the Uchiha clan. It's a pleasure to meet you then. I've always wanted to see a real live Uchiha and their powerful Sharingan."

"I'm not the only Uchiha here, she's one too." Fugaku answered, gesturing at Mikoto.

"Hey Fugaku, there's no need to be rude!" Mikoto heard part of their conversation while talking to Kagome and reprimanded Fugaku for being rude as usual.

"Hey, hey Midoriko-chan! I'm an Uchiha too!" Aki squealed as he placed his arm around Midoriko's shoulder.

"Can you please get away from me?" Was all she said.

"WHAT?" Kagome, Itachi, Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said. They were never aware that Kagome had Uchiha blood.

Kushina laughed. "Yea, I know it's pretty unbelievable but believe it. He's an Uchiha, only half though. His mother was an Uchiha, and his father is from the Higurashi clan. And he also can't activate his Sharingan."

"Shut up, Bloody Habanero! I don't want to use it even if I could."

"What did you say you blue-eyed freak?"

"I said what I said!"

"Take that back!"

"Could you two please stop fighting with me in the middle, it's quite irritating."

Fugaku just sighed as the two continued to fight with Midoriko in the middle. "She hasn't spent one hour with us and yet she's already suffering the consequences of being with two idiots."

"It's quite amusing don't you think? I think Aki-kun likes Midoriko-chan." Izayoi said as she looked at him.

"Yea," Kagome answered weakly and stood up to get some water; thinking that it will give her energy or get rid of her nausea. But on her way, she immediately stumbles and was about to fall but Sasuke caught her.

"You all right?"

Kagome's eyes stayed on the floor, not wanting to meet Sasuke face to face because she knew how close their faces were. "Yea, maybe I just didn't sleep well and all."

"Come on, I'm taking you to a room." Sasuke said and was about to carry her.

"No, I'll carry her. She's my responsibility." Itachi said.

"No, it's all right. I'll do it."

"That wasn't a question little brother."

Kagome quickly sensed the tension between the two so she decided to go with Itachi; knowing that he won't go back easily. "Sasuke it's all right. And Itachi's right,"

Of course, Sasuke doesn't want to go back down without a fight but saw Kagome's pleading eyes and sighed. "Fine,"

Then, Itachi swoop her and brought her to the room without a moment to spare, seeing Kagome's weakened form. Sasuke soon followed, and Sakura decided to follow so she could take a look at Kagome's condition…that and to prevent the two from killing each other.

"What's up with those two?" Mikoto asked, referring to Itachi and Sasuke.

Inuyasha just sighed as he looked at the empty spot where they stood before. "Kagome is Itachi's fiancé, but then there's Sasuke who likes Kagome."

"Oh…I see." Mikoto said.

"That's really complicated," Kushina said.

"Poor Kagome-san," Izayoi said.

"Yea, she's torn between two good-looking guys." Midoriko agreed.

"Hey Midoriko-chan, don't you think I'm good looking too." Aki butted in.

…

Meanwhile, Sakura was examining Kagome and saw that nothing was wrong with her except that her chakra's drained and she looks exhausted. Not that she mentioned it, Itachi mentioned that not only was Kagome the only exhausted one but also the six of them doesn't look in good shape. Even that hyperactive blond doesn't look to energetic. He decided to use his Sharingan and look at them. But what he saw surprised him, his brother and his pink-haired teammate doesn't have enough chakra with them. That's strange, they haven't even fought anyone yet. There was no chakra use, and they just slept.

Then…he remembered something.

Suddenly, images of a white haired girl and the fight they had at a strange castle has been streaming down his mind.

They weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to be at a fight. What's going on.

Without thinking, he suddenly grabbed Kagome and carried her. "Sasuke, call Inuyasha and Naruto we're going out!"

"What?"

"Just do it and follow me!"

Sasuke did what his brother told him and followed them through the forest. When he caught up with Itachi; his face was serious and was looking intently straight ahead.

"What's happening Itachi? Have you gone crazy?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're under someone's trap and it's sucking away all our chakra."

"What? Are you serious?"

He didn't get an answer from Itachi cause he already went on ahead and stopped in front of Konoha's gates.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Look," was all he said.

It was misty outside, and they all looked intently at the road ahead as the mist cleared up. Then they saw…

It was the same white haired girl at castle, carrying her mirror as she walked towards them.

"Everybody, don't let your guard down." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Why are you so scared of me? I'm just a little girl…following orders. I don't bite." The white haired girl said impassively. And before any of them could blink, a blinding light engulfed them again just like the last time.

…

When the light cleared up, Itachi saw himself standing in front of Konoha's gate but the girl is nowhere to be found. In fact, everyone else was gone; even Kagome who was resting at his back. His attention was diverted at the figure standing in front of him.

It was…Midoriko with Kushina. And they were walking with…him?

Well, not exactly him but a three year old him.

A lot has changed with the both of them, one was that Midoriko is pregnant and Kushina is not longer wearing baggy clothes that he's seen them with; she's now wearing a dress.

"What the heck is happening here?" He asked himself and just stood there.

Then, three year old Itachi spoke. "Auntie Midoriko, mother said that you're going to have a baby soon. Mom said that you're lucky cause you got a baby girl, because she wants to have a baby girl too. What are you going to name the baby?"

"Hmmm…Kagome."

"Kagome? That's a pretty name," Little Itachi said before he took a bite from his dango.

"Yes, and I'm sure she's going to be a pretty girl too. When she's born, I want you to take care of her all right?"

"Of course! I'm always going to play with her and protect her from bullies!"

"Yes, yes. And then you're going to marry her!" Kushina said at little Itachi.

"Kushina!" Some reprimanded, and she wasn't surprise to see that it was her friend Mikoto.

"Come on Mikoto, I was only kidding."

Itachi was so caught up in listening to their conversation when the scenery changed. Everything suddenly faded and when it cleared he found himself still standing near the gates of Konoha. The rain was heavy and they were five people standing. He recognized the two men; one was his father and one was Minato Namikaze, both were wearing their jonnin uniform and gear. They were staring at the ground with grief on their face and was avoiding any eye contact. Kushina was just standing there; bangs covering her face and rain covering her tears. Izayoi on the other hand didn't try to hide her tears as he saw the looks on Fugaku and Minato's faces. While a pregnant Midoriko was looking at his father and Minato, with hope glistening in her eyes.

But it disappeared when Fugaku shook his head and said, "Sorry,"

Midoriko looked at them for quite a while, as if waiting for them to smile and say 'it's a joke' but it didn't happen. She dropped on her knees and started crying, and beside her was his mother patting her back while trying to hide her tears as well.

After a few moments, Kushina stiffened and her eyes widened as she said. "M-Midoriko, the baby! You're bleeding!"

The scenery changed once again and this time, he found himself inside the hospital. As usual, his father and mother, Naruto's father who had blood all over his vest, Naruto's mother and Inuyasha's mother were all there waiting for the baby to come out safe and sound. Itachi too, soon found himself waiting for the baby to come out.

It didn't take long though, as Tsunade emerged from inside the delivery room and shook her head. His mother and Inuyasha's mother soon started crying, while the rest were still confused if they should act tough for Midoriko or grief with her as well.

Itachi was surprised and wasn't satisfied so he entered the delivery room and found Midoriko lying there with the dead child in her arms. But what happens later surprised him as Midoriko grabbed a pink jewel necklace from her neck and placed it inside the child's chest. After a few seconds, the child started crying.

"Tsunade-sama! Come quick! The child…it's alive!" One of the nurses said.

Itachi was still peculiar as to what that pink jewel was and how it revived that child who was Kagome. But before he could get answers, the scenery changed again. This time it was in the middle of a dead field with dead bodies lying around and the signs of the war that took place. Soon, he heard a voice.

_Itachi! Itachi! Itachi, where are you?_

That was his mother's voice.

He looked around and saw his little version, standing in the middle, shaking as he looked at the bodies.

"Itachi! Thank goodness I found you!" His mother said as he hugged him and covered his eyes, to prevent it from being tainted from the realities of humanity. But…

It was already too late.

He has already seen too much. He has seen a different side of humanity.

A side that will change his life forever.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, that's it. I wrote this chapter in one night. Haha. I was lazy to do it during the other days. Other than that, hope you like it and keep the reviews coming! And school's back again, so I won't be able to update more frequently.


	12. Chapter 12

So, sorry for the late replies. I have late updates now because school is on, and I have lots of school work especially with our school paper.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 12- Day off

_Itachi? Itachi? Poke! Poke!_

Still no response.

_Oi! Itachi!_

Still no reponse.

_Itachi! Itachi!_

Then, Itachi finally stirred up from his bed, trying to open his heavy eye lids so that he can glare at whoever disrupted his sleep.

"You're finally awake! I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha said as he looked at his teammate.

Itachi was surprised to find Inuyasha, and his brother's teammates hovering over him. His eyes immediately searched the room for a certain raven haired girl, but was surprised to see that she wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Where is she?"

Inuyasha sighed, hinting that he wasn't surprised that he asked for her immediately. "She was discharged this morning, so she's probably somewhere around the village goofing off."

A few seconds later, the door slammed opened to reveal a fuming Mikoto, with a nervous Shizune behind her.

"Awww! Shizune-san, I told you not to tell Auntie!" Inuyasha whined almost immediately.

Mikoto's eyes immediately searched for his two boys, and when she found them, the first that came out of her mouth was. "Uchiha Itachi! Uchiha Sasuke! You two are in serious trouble!"

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about. We're fine, see." Sasuke reassured as he tried to hide his arm cast.

"Don't you 'I'm fine' me mister! I can't believe my ears when I heard some ladies gossiping about how you two were practically dead from your last mission!"

Itachi sighed at his overprotective mother, "Mom, relax. Everything's fine."

"You too Itachi. I almost had a heart attack when I saw Kagome this morning, I thought she was grieving because of your deaths."

Inuyasha's laughter roared the room.

"I'm sorry to break this family reunion, but I have to talk with Itachi." Tsunade said as she cleared her throat.

"All right. Excuse us, Hokage-sama. Sasuke, come on!" Mikoto said as he dragged his son out of the room for more scolding. "You too Inuyasha! You're mother is going to be mad at you when she hears about this!"

Inuyasha tensed up as he heard it. His mother was a kind and gentle lady that's always so calm. But when she gets angry, then you better run, cause there's no telling if you'll live through another day.

"So? How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked.

"It was fine, except for some cuts and bruises." Was Itachi's stoic answer and then he continued. "We found out that the killings were done by one person only, but I'm afraid that whoever this person is, he or she is not alone. We tried to persuade her, but we didn't expect her to have so much power."

"What kind of power?"

"We're not sure. But we didn't even stand a chance at fighting her."

Tsunade had a serious look on her face before she said, "I'll send an investigation team to continue for you. Meanwhile, your teams will be off duty for a while."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You're discharged and you can go home today. You should go and look for her, she's not doing any good right now."

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind I have a simple question to ask."

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know any Midoriko by any chance?"

Tsunade stiffened at his question. "I'm not sure. That's a pretty strange name, I don't think I've ever met someone named Midoriko. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing in particular."

And with that, Itachi made it clear to himself to take this investigating thing into his own hands.

…

Meanwhile, Itachi was walking through the market streets when he saw a gloomy Kagome walking with her civilian clothes on. He was relieved to see her safe and not injured like some of them are.

Kagome was busy thinking and was startled when she bumped into someone. "Sorr-, oh…Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," was his simple and honest answer.

She smiled weakly, "I'm not in the mood for pranks Itachi. Go away."

"I'm serious,"

"Me too, so go away."

"Sure, but if you need someone to talk to, just tell me all right?" Itachi said as he smiled a reassuring smile at her.

…

"So tell me again what are we doing in your old house?" Itachi asked as he seated himself in Kagome's bed.

"You asked for it. Besides, I'm looking for something." She answered while searching through cabinets.

"They were wrong when they thought you were depressed." Itachi muttered to himself.

"Do you know the story of the Tsukikage clan?"

"The Tsukikage clan was erased from the ninja maps since its mysterious disappearance. No one knows what happened, the whole village together with its villagers was gone in one night."

"What, you saying something?"

"Just tell me what you're looking for?" He said irritatingly.

"Since you asked for it. I'm looking for some old scrolls of my clan, maybe I'll find out something interesting."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want too."

"That's not an answer,"

"Who said that was an answer?"

"You're stubborn as ever. I doubt you'll ever find a husband with that attitude."

Right there and then, Kagome stiffened and her mood changer. "Do you…seriously doubt that?"

"No…that's not what I meant." He said as he looked away.

She stopped scanning through the scroll and stayed still. "It's all right. You know…maybe you're right."

He didn't answer; afraid that if he said anything else it will only make the situation worse.

"Hey…have you heard about the festival?" Kagome said, deciding to change the topic.

"Yeah,"

"I missed attending the festivals here in Konoha, especially the food and wearing a yukata. I guess I should buy one later, maybe I'll ask Sakura-chan or Aunt Mikoto to come with me. Or maybe-"

"Do you want to come with me?" Itachi asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Do you want to come…with me?"

Pause.

"Sure. I guess it's only proper to ask me as you're fiancé. But if you have any other date in mind, just tell me all right? I don't mind." Kagome said in a happy and reassuring tone; trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"That's not it."

"No, you don't have to explain anything Itachi."

"But-"

"Let's go back. Maybe Auntie's looking for us now. I'll continue looking for the scrolls tomorrow."

…

Itachi sighed.

He hasn't been in their house for a good five minutes yet but his ears are already ringing from his mother's scolding.

"Are you listening Itachi? Fugaku, come here and knock some sense out into your son!"

Fugaku placed his newspaper for a second and looked at Itachi. "Itachi, be careful next time and don't do it again."

"Yes father."

Then he began to read his paper again.

"Fugaku!"

"What?"

"I said scold him, not tolerate him!"

"I already did. Didn't you hear him, he said yes."

"By the way Itachi. We've already scheduled the date for you and Kagome's wedding."

He stopped.

"When?"

"It's a week from now. You don't have to worry, the preparations are all taken care off."

He didn't say anything else and left towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Itachi. I didn't see you there. Do you want food? I guess Auntie was so mad that she forgot to cook dinner." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that? Nothing's wrong! Team seven and Shisui invited us for some dinner at a restaurant nearby. They told me that Kakashi-san's paying. You want to come?"

…

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you we're going to be my date Sakura-chan!"

Sakura punched Naruto hard.

"Are you sure Naruto's alright? He's all drunk, he doesn't even know what he's saying. Shisui, I think you should've given Naruto that much sake. He's still a kid you know."

Speak of the devil. Naruto appeared from behind her and said, "You should drink some too Kagome. You're going to be married next week. We should be celebrating!"

"I'm sorry for his attitude." Sakura apologized and pulled Naruto away from Kagome.

"The kid's right. You should be celebrating." Shisui said and placed a bottle of sake in front of her. "It's all right since you're husband isn't here and all."

_Everything became awkward since this whole marriage thing._

"I don't think I should be."

"Nonsense. See, even Sasuke is drinking and he's still fine."

"Shut up idiot."

"See. And besides, this is Kakashi's treat so we can drink up to as many bottle as we can!"

_I bet he hates me more now._

"All right Shisui. Just shut up." She said as she laughed and drunk straight from the bottle.

"Hey Kagome, that's not what I meant!"

After a few chucks, the whole bottle was empty and Kagome looked red.

"Ka-kagome? Are you all right?"

Silence.

"Kagome-chan?"

"That was fun! Waiter, bring in a few more bottles!"

"Ka-kagome stop! Itachi's going to kill me!"

"Itachi who?"

…

You reap what you sow, and that doesn't mean good for Kagome who drank four bottles of sake. She couldn't even walk straight without falling over or throwing up. And to make all things worse, it's raining hard and she doesn't even know where she's going. She should have gone home with Sasuke when she had the chance. If she go home now, she will only cause trouble for everyone.

"Stupid rain, stupid sake."

"That is what you get for drinking too much."

Kagome looked up, upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Shut up. And what are you doing here?"

"Mother was worried when you didn't come home when Sasuke did. So I went out to look for you,"

Kagome smirked.

"I'm fine. I can go home on my own."

"You're drunk,"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Itachi sighed as Kagome walked passed him.

…

"You stupid ice cube! Why'd you bring me here?"

"You're soaking wet. You might catch cold so it's better if we stay in your old house even for the night."

Kagome didn't see the reason to argue anymore and decided to change the topic.

"So…the wedding's next week."

"Yeah,"

"We should start thinking of ways to cancel this wedding. Maybe if we ask some of sensei's henchman to help us sabotage the wedding. Nah, that's too harsh. What do you think Itachi, was that too much? We could always think of other ways."

"Why are you so persistent on canceling the wedding?"

Kagome was startled by his sudden question, so she said the first thing that came through her head.

"I'm doing this for you stupid. You want to cancel this from the start right? You should be thanking me for doing you a favor."

Silence.

"I'm not sure if what I'm saying is right, but whoever gets to be your wife in the end…she's really lucky." She wasn't doing a very good act of being happy when her voice cracked at the last part. "I'm sorry, I think I got something in my eye."

He sighed, then cupped her face and pierced her with his look.

"I'm not really good at expressing myself. But I hope this covers it."

Kagome was shocked when she felt Itachi's hot lips pressed on hers, but nonetheless she closed her eyes and finally understood his point.

…

Sasuke opened his eyes because of the knock he heard on his door. When he tried to sit up, he realized that he got a massive headache from the sake. He's going to slaughter Shisui once he can stand on his own two feet.

"Sasuke," his mother peeked in from the door of his room. "Are you all right now?"

"I think,"

"Kagome and you're brother isn't home yet. If it isn't too much of a favor to ask, can you find those two for me."

"Sure,"

"Thank you Sasuke." His mother smiled and closed the door.

"If I can stand up," he said as he slumped back into his futon.

…

For some strange reason, even after all the sake he drank, Naruto is still up and going like nothing happened. He really is weird sometimes. So that's why here they are, eating ramen at Ichiraku.

"So you're brother and Kagome-chan isn't back yet?" Naruto asked, with ramen in his mouth.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe they decided to find a place to stay first. The rain was really pouring last night."

"Or maybe, just maybe. They decided to stay the night at a hotel to enjoy themselves." Naruto said with a creepy look on his face.

"Stop comparing your perverted teacher with Kagome or my brother." Sasuke answered.

"But you're teacher is also a pervert."

"Naruto has a point Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei does like to read those perverted books Jiraiya-sama writes."

They should really be careful with what they say.

…

Itachi woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He looked up and hit the snooze button.

"Itachi, what time is it?" Kagome asked from under the covers.

"Go back to sleep,"

"Hmm, ok."

He admired Kagome as she slept. And smiled at the fact of how Kagome was much more obedient when tired. At that thought, certain images of their late night activities flashed into his mind, making him smile again.

…

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Tsunade is holding out a couple of files in her hand while biting her thumbnail; indicating that whatever was in that paper wasn't good.

"Tsunade-sama, according to the reports Jiraiya-sama and Anbu told us, there haven't been any reports of mysterious village attacking. Isn't that good?"

She was still looking intently at the files in her hand. "Huh? Ah yeah."

"Is something the matter, Tsunade-sama?"

A long pause.

"That doesn't mean that it will stop doing its recent activity. They may be still out there, but is hiding or doing something else. Maybe to gather members or of such. We don't know."

"W-what do you mean? Recruiting members, how-"

"S-class criminals to be exact."

"What would do that?"

Tsunade sighed then stood up from her chair and faced the window. "Well, it is said here that they call themselves the…"

Pause.

"Akatsuki."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Whoah. A new group has risen. But is it the same group that attacked the village or not? Better tune in next time! And don't forget to reviews. All your questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned. :D


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really disappointed by the number of reviews I got. But I decided to continue it for the sake of my readers. So here it is.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 13 – Last Days

Kagome and Itachi finally decided to wake up. Kagome was preparing lunch while Itachi was looking through some old scrolls Kagome has lying around her house.

Itachi sighed as he returned the last scroll on its place. No luck in finding any worthwhile.

"Hey Itachi, could you answer the door for me please?"

"Su-" but before he could answer, a scroll suddenly rolled from under the bed. It looks dusty and really old.

"_Shikon no Tama?" _

"Hey Itachi?" Kagome called out from the kitchen.

He ignored Kagome's voice as he read the scroll.

_The legendary jewel of four souls that can grant any wish its holder desire is said to have a good and a bad side. And is passed down to the first born daughter of the royal family of the original Uchiha Clan; the time before it was divided into two different clans. Said to be very dangerous when consumed and is irreversible in some ways. It disappeared after the Great War between the Uchiha clan and Senju Clan, and is said to appear again when a legendary man appears and poses a threat to the whole world._

It looked like the scroll was deliberately torn up to conceal an important fact so Itachi stopped reading and questioned himself. "The original Uchiha clan?"

"Hey Itachi! I said get the damn door!"

He sighed. Guess he'll have to do some more investigating on his own some other time then.

…

To his surprised, he found Kakashi who had a surprised look on his face.

"Is…this Kagome's house?"

"Yeah…she's in the kitchen."

And right on cue, Kagome peeked in from the kitchen with a spoon on her hand. "Itachi, who is that?...Oh, Kakashi-san. What a surprise."

"Yeah…what a surprise." Kakashi said as he eyed Kagome's outfit. She was wearing nothing but Itachi's shirt on her that went down to her mid thigh.

…

"I told you guys, anything is possible when you're in love." Naruto said as they walked on the streets of Konoha, still looking for Itachi and Kagome.

"And where did you learn that?"

"From experience of course!" The blond answered with confidence.

"Hn,"

"You got something to say Uchiha?"

"But I didn't say anything."

"Yet…but you'll eventually say something along the lines of me being a dobe. Or me being annoying and all, which is wrong!"

"Just shut up Naruto!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto right in the face.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Sasuke said calmly as he eyed Naruto who was lying on the ground.

…

Tsunade looked at the files on her hand and sighed. Then a knock was heard.

"Come in,"

The door opened and it revealed a serious looking Itachi. "Kakashi-san said you wanted to see me,"

"Yeah. About that. I know that you're supposed to be off duty after the last mission, but this is a very important."

"How important Hokage-sama?" He asked, not wanting it to get in the way of their wedding.

"Very important." She answered with a serious look before continuing. "The fate of not only the whole village but all the other nations may rest on this one."

Itachi remained silent.

"I've received different reports not only from our Anbu but also from other villages that there is a group forming that will be a threat to everyone. A group of S rank criminals that is on the bingo book for a long time now. I've received reports that Orochimaru is one of them. And unfortunately…we don't know what their plans are. But if this continues, they might kidnap or use one of our own men here in the village for their own plans."

"You mean like Naruto…and Kagome?"

"Kagome?" The Godaime tensed upon hearing her name.

"During our last mission. I learned a lot of things about Kagome and now I understand why they are looking for her. I believe it is because of the jewel inside of her, the Shikon no Tama to be exact. And I know for a fact that the last Tsukikage of Tsukigakure is none other than Midoriko, who is also the mother of Kagome."

Pause.

Tsunade smirked. "I knew better than to send you on that mission. It never occurred to me that you would find all this information in a short period of time."

"But I believe that it would be only fair if you tell me more about them before I accept this mission."

She sighed. This usually doesn't bring good memories to her.

"Me, Jiraiya and Orochimaru came back to aid in the Great War. I met Midoriko not only because she was Aki's wife, but also because we were friends. We were close. She was pregnant when the war reached its climax and was about to come to an end. Midoriko, Izayoi, the Yondaime's wife and your mother wasn't allowed to go into the war zone, because of the fact that they needed more healers here to stay in the village. But your mother and Midoriko protested when both your fathers were sent out to war. She did her best to stop him from fighting. But he didn't listen and said, 'If it's for the village and for my family, then I'll gladly do it.'"

Tsunade stopped and pain lingered in her eyes.

"My team was asked to go with them at the same area, so Midoriko asked me to heal and protect her husband for her. But…I didn't get there on time. He already lost a lot of blood. I was too late."

"And when she found out about it, she almost had a miscarriage. But she merged the jewel into Kagome's body…that's the reason why she lives up to this day. She has become the jewel herself." Itachi continued.

"It's funny isn't it? I might be doing the same thing I did to her mother by sending you to this mission."

…

Later that night, Kagome and Itachi decided to meet up in the festival. He said that he will pick up some things first before going there, and it will also give Kagome some time to freshen up. Kagome arrived there in time, and much to her surprise, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, together with Inuyasha and Shisui are already there. It seems that they've just arrived because Naruto was still awing the place around.

"Hey! Kagome!"

"Oh you guys. Nice to see you in here," she greeted back.

"Wow, you look great Kagome." Kagome was wearing a white yukata with a red obi. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and unlike her other yukatas, this goes all the way to her ankles.

"You too Sakura-chan!" She answered back, as she saw the light pink yukata of Sakura. Unlike her, Sakura's hair is tied up in a messy bun.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue that has their clan's symbol, like Shisui's. Naruto was a simple orange one, while Inuyasha didn't bother to dress up for the occasion.

"Come guys! You're missing out on all the food!" Naruto called out.

"Coming!" Sakura answered.

Kagome was about to follow when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said, "Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent…it changed."

She looked at Inuyasha like he had two heads. Why on earth would her scent change all of a sudden? She didn't use any perfume or of such, so what's the point.

…

The festival is almost over and in just a few minutes, the final fireworks will be launched for the closing. But Itachi was still nowhere in sight and Kagome is getting anxious. They've already seen his parents, but they said that they haven't seen him since last night. So where could he be?

"Kagome, let's go over there. The view for the fireworks is nicer."

Sasuke immediately saw the glint of sadness in her eyes.

"No, I think I'll go and look around at the stalls some more. I'm still hungry." She said sheepishly.

"Sure, but if you want to come just follow us, ok?" Shisui said.

"Ok," Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye.

However, Sasuke's observing eyes still lingers on Kagome's smiling face. He already gave up on trying to get Kagome, especially when he found out what they just did from Kakashi. For him, as long as she's happy, it's all right.

…

Meanwhile, Itachi was standing at a forest just behind the Hokage Mountain. He was still deep in thought about the mission and at how he was going to make it all up to Kagome. He didn't want to hurt him, but it's for the sake of everyone in the village.

"_I know that this is hard for you. But rest assured that I will do everything in my power to protect her." Tsunade said with a serious look, then she smirked. "You might not say it, but you're actions shows that you're hesitating because of _her."

_Itachi remained silent._

"_You will leave in two months. Until then…I know this is stupid but you have to savor your final moments together for you will have to detach yourself from her to prevent her from getting hurt. It will be easy if you do this quickly." She paused. "As for the reason of your treacherous acts and how you will do it, I will leave that in your capable hands."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama."_

"Itachi? Is…is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of coldness in his voice. He was going to end it all here now, no turning back now.

"I came looking for you, silly." She answered, ignoring the tone of his voice. And hugged him from behind. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You should just get back at the festival." He answered, not looking at her.

_I can't do it._

She cupped his face and looked in his eyes. "Why, don't you want me here? Am I annoying you again?"

His eyes flickered and saw her pained eyes. His heart clenched and he just wanted to hug and kiss her right there and then.

_I have to do it._ _For everyone._

_But…I can't do it._

"I'm sorry. I'm being clingy now. I'll get back now. See yo-" And before she could continue her sentence, Itachi grabbed her and kissed her passionately. It took her sometime before she could respond, but when she did she closed her eyes and savored the moments.

_For this may be their last moments together._

_Before I go Kagome, I want to bring with me as much as memories with you as I can. _

_I don't want to regret anything, when the time comes when you found someone else. _

_I did this for you and for everyone else. _

.._._... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Awww. Sorry if the chapter sucked. And the next ones will be full of drama and sadness for Kagome's part. So stay tuned. And if I receive less than 5 reviews, I'm sorry but this will be discontinued. :D


	14. Chapter 14

So for all the lovely people waiting for this, sorry it took a while. I'm kind of busy from school work, I can barely touch the computer now. As for those waiting for my other stories to be uploaded, just hang in there. We will get there eventually :D

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 14- A Child

There's only a few more weeks left before the wedding. Not much has happened to the both of them, at least…that's what everybody thought. After the festival, Kagome has noticed Itachi's strange behavior toward certain things.

For one, Itachi wouldn't even grace them with his presence during dinner.

Two, his sudden distance towards everybody even to Inuyasha. Even Shisui has noticed this strange behavior of his cousin so he decided to confront him and ask if something's wrong before it gets out of hand.

"Itachi," Shisui called out. He sat near his cousin in the Nakano River, his cousin's favorite thinking spot.

His cousin however, only acknowledged his presence by simply looking at him.

Shisui scratched his head. "I've been looking all over for you. I should have known to look for you in here to start with then-"

"Cut to the chase Shisui,"

He could only sigh and hoped for the best. "What's wrong Itachi? You've been spacing out for a couple of days now, not showing up for training, you've been evading us. I mean, come on. Everyone's worried; your parents, dog ears, duck butt head, pinkette and even ramen boy is. Especially her…"

Upon mentioning her, the mood suddenly became heavy. Until he spoke again, "How is she?"

"Who?"

Itachi looked at him sternly.

"Oh you mean Kagome. She's doing all right, but I can tell that she misses you. Very much I might add. She might not voice it out loud but her actions say it all."

But he was only answered with silence as Itachi looked up the sky, but Shisui missed the tint of regret in his eyes.

"We miss the old Itachi. The old Itachi."

Pause.

"There is no old or new Itachi."

Shisui simply shook his head. "No. The old Itachi was a lot different, he would never avoid his friends or his brother under any circumstances. And although he doesn't show it, he cares deeply for his friends. And the Itachi that everyone knew was determined to marry Kagome a couple of months ago."

"Who said I don't want to marry her?"

"Ahh…you didn't but your actions show it." Shisui eyes were now full of hope now but it was soon shunned when his devious cousin smirked.

"I just don't want any children,"

…

Later that evening, Kagome was sitting at the porch cautiously watching the koi at the pond while admiring the cold night breeze. Mikoto really knew how to take care of a garden. There are times where Kagome would always wonder how she can do all these things while taking care of her boys, it must take a lot of energy and time but her face doesn't show it.

"Kagome,"

"Oh Sasuke, you're still up?"

"I could say the same to you."

Pause.

"Can't sleep huh?" Kagome asked with a light smile on her face.

"Yeah, you?"

"I can't either. Something has been kind of bothering me but I can't quite put my finger on it. Have you seen your brother?"

Sasuke looked at Kagome. Apparently they have the same reason why they can't sleep tonight. He's been feeling it ever since he woke up this morning, like something bad will befall not only them but the whole village.

"Sasuke?"

He was interrupted from his stream of thought with Kagome's light voice.

She giggled at the young Uchiha. "You know, you're becoming like your brother more and more each day. You're suddenly spacing out. Are you all right?"

"I'll go on for a walk." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the door.

Kagome watched Sasuke's retreating from and can't help but feel uneasy with him leaving.

"S-Sasuke," she called out with pleading voice.

Sasuke was startled and he could swear he heard a hint of sadness in Kagome's voice. "Yes?"

"Oh…it's nothing."

Kagome felt ridiculous but she can't shake this strange feeling. Maybe she was just feeling lonely after the Hokage suddenly sent Inuyasha, Naruto and Sakura on a mission. She wondered why can't she go on with her usual team, but the Hokage simply answered that Itachi is already full with mission and she has to prepare for her wedding.

He eyed her and noticed how she reserved she was, like she was hiding something and can't voice it out.

"All right," Sasuke just shrugged it and continued to walk on ahead. He however missed Kagome's words.

"Be careful…Sasuke."

…

However, on Naruto's side of the world everything was going smoothly. They were on their way back to Konoha after the successful mission, and they decided to set out camp first. Laying out in the fire, they all shared a warm meal with contentment.

"Hey Inuyasha, I never knew doing a mission like this is fun!" Naruto exclaimed as he slurped some ramen.

"You got that right brat."

"I didn't know missing nins also had Ramen in store."

"Yeah, but don't you think that getting their food when they least expect it is considered stealing?" Sakura interjected.

Apparently, during all the commotion of their mission they decided to steal their enemies food from their food bunk. Who knew missing nins had such delicious foods lying around in their base.

"Nah. And besides, as Itachi would always say; what they don't know won't hurt us." Inuyasha exclaimed with a sleazy grin.

Upon mentioning the older Uchiha's name, Naruto suddenly perked up. "How's Itachi and Kagome doing?"

Inuyasha stopped eating and stared at the ground. "I'm not really sure. I'm the guys best friend and yet I can't seem to find out what's wrong."

Naruto sighed. "Kagome's been really sad these past few days and the wedding is coming up real quick. I hope they fix this soon."

"Kagome and Itachi are both my best friends, and I don't want to see this whole team and friendship fall apart just because of some marriage. If I knew this was going to happen, I never would have teased them back when we were kids. Karma is doing its work on me."

"Aww. Don't be like that, Yasha. I'm sure both of them will come around." Naruto said as he patted Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha only sighed. "I miss seeing the smile on Kagome's face."

Naruto decided to change the topic to lessen the heavy mood. "Hey Sakura-chan, how's you and that Shisui guy doing?"

"Whhaaat?"

"I have to agree with him, you two look like you'll make a good couple." Inuyasha had a huge grin in his face.

"Shut up you two!"

"Oh look Sakura-chan's blushing!"

And after that comment, Naruto received a punch right straight up in his face. "Shut up!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shisui for a long time now."

"Oh…I've seen him a few days ago. He just came from Nakano river, he was talking to Itachi."

"What did they talk about?" Naruto asked, rising up from the ground.

"Nothing much. He just asked Itachi about his relationship with Kagome, basically he wanted to make Itachi feel guilty."

"Did it work?"

"He doesn't know." Sakura then placed her finger on her chin as she tried to recall what Shisui just said. "Although, I remember him saying Itachi's exact words before they parted. He said, _'I just don't want any children'._"

Inuyasha's face immediately paled upon hearing this and dropped his chopsticks.

"What's wrong?" Both Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Could you…could you repeat that again Sakura."

"Which one?" She asked nervously.

"Did I hear the one about Itachi and not wanting a child correctly?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked this time.

"This is bad…" Inuyasha trailed off. The two could only look at him with nervousness. "Well, during the festival I noticed something different about Kagome."

"What happened?"

"Her scent…" Inuyasha looked up at the two of them with a serious look. "It changed."

At first, Sakura and Naruto didn't get it; finding it odd that Inuyasha was panicking about something so trivial.

"There was another scent within her. It was faint but it was there, and before we left for our mission the other day all my suspicions were confirmed."

Quickly picking it up Sakura asked in disbelief. "No way…she's…"

"Yeah. Kagome's pregnant…"

…

Haha I bet you guys already expected that huh. :D Well I was feeling up to it that's why I finished that one in a day. I'm doing my thesis so I can't update anymore for a while. Anyway, enjoy! :D


	15. Chapter 15

So here I am again! With hot and fresh new ideas. Lately, my brain has been very dry because of all the writing I'm doing right now. We're finishing up our school paper, so it's tiring. We won 1st place in our country last year, so we're working hard to maintain it. Which means, more writing and more dried up brains.

Anyway, enjoy people!

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 15 – I'm Sorry

Kagome continued to look up at the sky. Trying to calm her pounding heart, but after a few seconds her eyes widened as she felt something odd in her stomach and rushed over at the bathroom in record time.

After washing her mouth, she then decided to just sleep it all off. She felt so dizzy at that moment and wasn't in the right mood to think about anything anymore. She just wanted to lay down in her warm bed, beside…him. Oh how she missed those moments when they were together at her old house.

Her eyes finally closed and she waited for sleep to consume her as she reminisced about the old times.

…

Her eyes snapped open as she felt a familiar aura, she immediately sat up and looked at her clock. It says 2:37am. Searching for the aura, her sapphire orbs met with a scarlet one.

"Itachi…Itachi is that you?"

She felt relief as she went up to him and wrapped her slim arms around his waist. But was taken aback by the strong smell of rusty metal.

Blood.

"Itachi, why are you all covered in blood?" She asked.

No response.

"Oh right, mission. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She then held his hand and was about to make their way towards the door but he didn't budge. Suddenly, she felt another presence. Then it became one. Then two…three…four…five...

_Uchiha Itachi we got you surrounded now!_

Her heart started pounding vigorously as he started at Itachi's face. She was scared. Itachi…it's like she doesn't know him anymore. It was like a different Itachi is standing here with her.

"Itachi…what's going on?" She asked slowly as Itachi hugged her for one last time and the door flied open to reveal a group of ANBU with Kakashi leading them.

"Surrender now Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi then spun Kagome around and had a kunai held up against her neck. He pressed it a little and Kakashi could only watch in horror as blood slowly trickled down Kagome's throat. However, she could only watch Kakashi's horror stricken face and was trying to process everything all at once.

"Move closer and I won't hesitate to rip her throat out." Itachi said with a cold and distant tone.

"After you killed almost half your clansmen and half of the ANBU plus the elders, I find it strange for you to hesitate on killing her." Kakashi stated as he activated his Sharingan.

He killed…how many?

"What? What's he talking about Itachi?" Kagome asked, trying to sound calm. "He's lying right?"

Silence.

He slowly opened his mouth, as if hesitating to answer her question. "No," was his firm but solid answer.

"There must be some misunderstand here, Kakashi-san. He-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as a tear slid through her cheek.

"Release her!" Kakashi ordered.

Kagome took this opportunity to perform seals and suddenly a blinding light surrounded all of them. The ANBUs and Kakashi was struggling to see through the blinding light. And under the commotion she held Itachi's arms for one last time before saying, "Go, hurry!"

And so he did.

When the light cleared up they saw Kagome sitting on the floor, trying to hold back tears.

"Go, don't let him escape!" Kakashi ordered as he hovered over to Kagome's fragile from. He simply touched her shoulder and everything she has been holding up came out. She cried hard.

She felt sorry for herself. Even after all that has happened, she was a fool. A fool for letting him escape his crimes.

And a fool for loving him still.

…

The entire village was not aware yet of what was happening since it was still the middle of the night. But light footsteps can be heard jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for none other than Uchiha Itachi who was now a S-class criminal.

Sasuke, didn't miss the news and was enraged as he soared from tree to tree. He couldn't believe that his brother, his idol, his friend and teacher would do this to him. And to her, what if she hears of this. To think that everything was starting to turn out well. His Sharingan spun as he finally caught up with his prey.

"Itachi!"

He stopped.

"Sasuke,"

"What…Who…" He was speechless, not knowing where to start.

Itachi smirked. "Yes, I killed all of them."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to test my strength, to see if there's potential for me in this petty little village. But after killing off those ANBU, I guess not. So I decided to leave." He said as he took out his blood stained katana and looked at it.

"Kagome?"

"What of her?"

"What about her? You're just going to leave her just like that? I thought you loved her!" Sasuke said with force, trying to knock some sense into his brother.

"Thought is the keyword little brother. You can have her-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence Sasuke suddenly materialized before him and plunged his fist at him, which he quickly evaded without a sweat.

"Why little brother? I thought you wanted her? So there, you can have here all for yourself now. You can-" Itachi stopped as a kunai flew past him.

"Shut up!"

A pregnant silence enveloped the two brothers.

"So you're just going to leave her like that huh."

"Do you expect me to bring her with me?"

Sasuke looked hard on the ground. "Yes. If she was here that's what she would have wished."

"She'll just be a burden, like what she was from the start."

"You shouldn't have slept with her if you're going to leave her like that!"

"So…you're angry over something trivial." He chuckled. "How silly of you little brother." He smiled at him before finally saying, "I was bored, and she was available so we did it."

Sasuke finally snapped as he did some hand seals and lunged a big fireball straight up at Itachi.

…

"Godaime-sama! Please, let me go with the search team! I'm begging you!" Kagome pleaded, she repeated those same words when she first entered her office and now she's going to repeat it until her wish is granted. She was practically on the verge of her tears as she looked at the calm and saddened look on their Hokage's face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But we can't send you out there after the little stunt that Itachi pulled out on you."

"Sending just your ANBU won't stop him, we have to send back up and I volunteer for-"

"If ANBU can't stop him what else can you do huh Kagome? He practically killed you out there on cold blood." Tsunade stated, this time raising her voice emphasizing the last part as she looked at the bandage in the girl's neck.

Kagome touched her neck. "I don't care. I'll bring Itachi back in here, even if it means risking my life."

"I won't allow it. Besides, Sasuke's already there to fix the situation."

The girl could only gasp, and decided to take things in her hands. She has to help Sasuke, he can't face Itachi alone.

"No Godaime-sama! I will stop him no matter what it takes!"

Kagome finally stated as she disappeared from her sight, unable to hear the last words Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry…Kagome."

…

A panting Sasuke fell unto his knees as he looked at his smirking elder brother. No scratch. As for he, have already sustained a couple of burns here and there. Plus, his Sharingan is different. Far from different.

"Do you want to give up now?" Itachi asked. He frowned upon sensing the ANBU who are currently on their way to their battle area. "I'm sorry but I have to cut this battle short."

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and his eyes was locked to Itachi's new Sharingan.

"Farewell Sasuke." Itachi finally said before Sasuke piercing scream was heard throughout the forest.

…

Kagome stopped in the middle of the forest as she heard Sasuke's scream. That can't be good. It means that Itachi and Sasuke are already fighting and it could mean that Itachi is winning or that Sasuke's dead.

So she jumped from tree to tree as fast as she can.

She didn't need to search for long as a kunai came fast through her line of path. "Itachi,"

"Kagome,"

"Where's Sasuke?"

He looked up at her from below the tree. "Who knows, maybe sleeping or probably dead?"

"Stop screwing Itachi! Where's Sasu-" She asked, but stopped as she felt Itachi warm breathe trickling down her neck.

"Shit," she cursed under her breathe as she noticed that she was under Itachi hold again. Both her hands were held behind her back while Itachi other hand was playing with her collar bone.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you like what I'm doing?"

She was silent as she was figuring out how to pry from his death like grip.

"I forgot to thank you for releasing me earlier Kagome."

Kagome was about to say something but was stopped as she felt Itachi's lips on hers. She couldn't do anything as tears streamed down her eyes once again. Did he enjoy to see her suffer that much? Whatever happened to the Itachi she fell in love with?

When Itachi finally released her, she sat down and started crying again. She hated it whenever she cried in front of him, he remember him saying that it shows weakness and that ninjas aren't allowed to show weakness under any cirtumstances.

"Why are you doing this Itachi?"

Itachi ignored the girl before her and was about to leave when he felt her tugging at his pants.

"Let's go back Itachi. Back to where everyone's waiting Itachi. Or better yet, take me with you. Please…I love you Itachi." She was practically begging him as more tears came out of her eyes.

But instead he cupped her chin and looked straight into her eyes as she said. "Farewell Kagome…"

And then, Kagome world turned black.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…"

…

He walked through the hospital halls with his two teammates, eager to see a certain sapphire eyes girl.

Not bothering on knocking he slowly opened the door to see her sitting by the window looking at outside with a dull look on her eyes. It was like her life was completely drained away from her. She who was once always full of life and who would always face people with a smile on her face didn't even bother to look at them as they entered. While his two teammates could only look at the girl with a pained expression in their eyes. If only they have come sooner, then none of this would have happened.

He walked inside the room and faced the girl as he said. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm very sorry."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, how'd you guys like it? Too much? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. And REVIEW! Cause they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside especially the long ones! xD


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the kind reviews people. Keep them coming, they're like my fuel. I'm kind of disappointed because up to now the reviews haven't even reached my 10 review marker. Anyway, here it is.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

The sound of punches was echoing hard through the hospital walls. He doesn't care now if his fist were stained by his own blood because of the punches, he doesn't care if he's hurt. He doesn't care about himself anymore. He only cares about her.

"Inuyasha-san stop that! Your hands are bleeding." Sakura could only say as he tried to calm down the angry demon dog.

"I don't care." He looked at his fist as he hissed. "All of this is nothing compared to how much pain Kagome is experiencing right now. If only…if only…AHHH!"

Another punch.

Naruto could only lean back at the wall and look at the sky.

"It's not your fault that everything happened." Sakura explained.

"But if we finished that mission on time then none of this would have happened! If only we didn't steal those guys food then none of this would have happened! If only..." This time tears were peering out of Inuyasha's eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself." Sasuke finally said as he looked at Inuyasha uninterestingly.

Causing the others to look at him. He hasn't said a word since they left Kagome's room this morning.

"I was there, I was so close to stopping him but I couldn't do anything." He gritted his teeth as he remembered his fight with Itachi. "It's because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

Silence enveloped them.

"But why…?" Sakura questioned out of the blue.

"He told me he wanted more power. That Konoha isn't enough for him, and that he needed to unlock his full potential."

Naruto smirked bitterly. "Just because of that…just because of that stupid thing he had to leave Kagome and his child!"

They were shocked by Naruto's sudden outburst. Ever since this whole incident, he was calm and composed like nothing happened. But one person wasn't surprise by sudden outburst but by something he said.

"His what?"

…

It's been a couple of days since that dreadful day that changed her life and to make it all worse she just found out that she was carrying _his _child. Fate was cruel. But still, she kept looking out the window, hoping that he will change his mind and come back to her. A lot of ANBU was killed, especially those working directly under Danzo. They call themselves the Root. Plus part of the council was killed, and almost half of the Uchiha men were killed.

She questioned herself as to what made him do all this. Especially to his own people…his own brother. According to some of the nurses' daily supply of gossip, Sasuke was at the brink of dying and was still recovering from his fight with Itachi.

But later this morning, Sasuke came into her room and apologize. An apology she wished could change things. But it can't. No matter how much she cried, or screamed nothing will change.

Itachi still left her and their unborn child.

She heard a faint knock and merely answered with a faint 'come in'. Her eyes remained glued at the window, not really surprised to see Sasuke standing in right next to the door.

"Does he know?" He asked, trying to stay calm as possible.

"About what?"

Sasuke was taken a back at first, Kagome never sounded this cold before.

"The child,"

"No,"

A pregnant silence enveloped the two.

"Do you think…that if I told him that I was pregnant, everything would change?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer. He couldn't even look at Kagome and her broken state right now. She looked so vulnerable and fragile, like a thin ice that will break once you touch it. Sure he knows his brother from head to toe but after what just happened, everything can still happen.

"I…" Kagome begun. "When I saw him that night, he was so different. I was scared," Her voice cracked as she hugged herself. "I was scared that…if I told him that I was pregnant that, he would kill our child. That he would see it only as a hindrance towards his plans. I couldn't risk it, Sasuke. I couldn't…"

She then started to lose her composure as tears were running vigorously down her cheeks.

"Do…do you still love him?"

She smirked. "You know what, when Kakashi-san and his team surrounded him I helped Itachi escape. I felt stupid after all that. Do you know why?"

He merely looked at her as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Because I still love Itachi, till the very end and I was an idiot for falling in love with him Sasuke."

…

After the confrontation between Sasuke and Kagome, everything was not as normal as it seemed anymore. Kagome moved back to her old house, but consulted Mikoto and Fugaku first. She could only stare at the father of the man who betrayed her, she couldn't get mad at them nor she said anything. Everything was gloomy after said incident, even the Godaime who was usually so energetic while drinking sake was gloomy.

Shisui and Inuyasha acted like nothing happened and tried to resume their usual duties. They were helping the restoration of certain areas of the village which Itachi damaged, and both of them were on probation. Tsunade thought it would be the best, not wanting their emotions to get on the way if ever they were sent to any missions.

Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but sympathize with Sasuke, for he not only lost a brother but also Kagome. It was like Kagome's very soul and being was taken by Itachi when he left that very same night. He was always too quiet, not even arguing with Naruto or glaring at anyone.

Like fire, the news that Kagome was pregnant spread like it giving the whole village more reason to hate not only Kagome but also her child. Saying that it was the child of the devil and a traitor, which would occasionally make her break down when no one's looking. The child hasn't done anything and yet they bad mouth him like it has already killed a thousand people.

As for Kagome, she stayed strong because she has too. For her child at least.

She would stay in this village no matter what happens because she knows that her child will be safer in than in any of the other villages.

But…

Kagome was having a check up that day, she wanted to see if the baby is doing well even after all the things that happened. Some of the nurses however noticed that she doesn't have that glow expecting mothers have, but she would always try to look her best for her child. They would usually look at her with pity whenever she goes to the hospital either accompanied by one of her friends or when she's alone. A couple of months ago, people envied her for how life was going for her. The soon to be Uchiha matriarch, the wife of Uchiha Itachi and the soon to be mother of little Uchihas but in just one night all of it vanished from her grasp.

Tsunade was the one who's in charge of her regular check up asked her to stay first in a room then she'll come back with some results of how the baby is doing and how far she is right now. She really wanted to have an ultrasound because she wants to see how the little baby is doing.

Fast paced footsteps were heard from outside, she shrugged it thinking that it's only the nurses rushing to the emergency. Then she recognized a couple of a not so familiar chakra signature but registered that they were all of ANBU level. What are they doing here?

Did something bad happen?

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a full three man squad of ANBU.

"I'm sorry but you aren't allowed in here!" Interfered Kagome's nurse.

The cat masked ANBU looked around the room before stopping in Kagome's current place. "Kagome Higurashi, you are hereby arrested under the direct orders of the elders of Konoha and the Godaime."

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the word 'arrested' "Arrested? Arrested for what? What's going on here?" Upon hearing the word Godaime mentioned by one of the ANBU her eyes searched for Tsunade, demanding an explanation but find none. Maybe that's why she asked her to stay…

No way, Tsunade wouldn't do that to her would she?

"You are to remain silent until further trial on your case."

This time, Kagome stood up from her position on the bed. Her brows furrowed at them as she asked with a hint of anger in her tone, "Case against what?"

"For helping Uchiha Itachi in assaulting Konoha."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oh no! Kaggy is in trouble! Did Tsunade really had something to do with all of it? What's going to happen now that Itachi is gone from her side. She can't go to jail, how about her baby?

So many questions that needs answering. Just tune in to find out more!


End file.
